Survivor Prison Island
by TJBambi93
Summary: 16 new survivors will be stranded on the remote island known as Prison Island. They will be joined by four previous players voted in by the viewers. Along the way, twists and turns will turn the game upside down. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the 19 other players to win one million dollars! The winner has been crowned! Rated T for vulgar language.
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst walked onto a boat, with a pleased look on his face.

"We've been searching long and hard for contestants willing to venture onto Prison Island from the Sonic game series, and I think we've found a good group." smiled Jeff.

The contestants started to be lead, by producers, out onto the boat.

"Last one remaining, as usual, wins a special prize; $1,000,000! Let me give you my perspective of each castaway."

– – – – –

Name: Pepper Clark

Age: 25

Species: Skunk

Job: Pet

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: Pepper has a big mouth, and those kinds of mouths can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Pepper will have to keep her mouth shut at times if she wants to go far into the game.

– – – – –

Name: Hanzo "Scorpion" Hasashi

Age: 33

Species: Demon

Job: Quan Chi's Servant

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: Scorpion is a very vengeful player. If you betray him, be ready to receive the biggest beat down of your life. Being that he's another servant of former player Quan Chi, we'll see if he improves.

– – – – –

Name: Bill

Age: 16

Species: Tank Engine

Job: Quarry Worker

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: We have yet another 16 year old to join the ranks of Jacob and Sam of previous seasons. Unlike those two, Bill is a very unique character, and it'll be interesting to see how he fares without his twin, Ben. They are usually never seen apart.

– – – – –

Name: NiGHTS

Age: 23

Species: Nightopian

Job: Nightopian

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: I can definitely see NiGHTS slipping by without being noticed, and playing a rather good under the radar game. She's definitely witty, and probably a charmer. I really hope NiGHTS doesn't lose.

– – – – –

Name: Minka Mark

Age: 22

Species: Monkey

Job: Pet

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: Minka is a huge, huge ball of energy. She's definitely going to be raising the spirits of anybody playing the game, that's for sure. How will she do playing the actual game? We'll see.

– – – – –

Name: Lobo

Age: 41

Species: Alien

Job: Bounty Hunter

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: The Main Man himself, Lobo is a huge force to be reckoned with. He told me that he'll be making the big moves... whenever he's bored of how the game is going. If that means going for a big guy, he'll do so. Lobo is never afraid.

– – – – –

Name: Lanky Kong

Age: 31

Species: Monkey

Job: N/A

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: Lanky is definitely a wonky, cooky character. He might not be interested in the gameplay much, just because he's a kong that wants to enjoy his surroundings, and enjoy life. That might make him a target.

– – – – –

Name: Slenderman

Age: 43

Species: Unknown

Job: Ghost

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: I would not mess with the Slenderman. Based on first impressions, Slenderman is setting himself up to be a Sweet Tooth/Ben/Will/Limberg/Quan Chi type of player. We'll see if he's up to the task.

– – – – –

Name: Freddy Krueger

Age: 42

Species: Unknown

Job: Mass Murderer

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: Oh boy, Sweet Tooth has competition. Krueger is definitely trying out to be better then him, and from what I understand, I think he can. Krueger is definitely going to have to fit in with his tribe, or else he's a goner, though.

– – – – –

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 24

Species: Monkey

Job: N/A

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: The token good guy in the group. There's a lot of variety in the group, and Diddy is probably a bland monkey, but I think he's going to be a good player, nevertheless. He might definitely make a couple moves.

– – – – –

Name: Barbara "Batgirl" Gordon

Age: 22

Species: Human

Job: Hero

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: Went from idolizing Batman to being her own hero. Batgirl is a one of a kind. She's definitely been studying up on the game before she was sent out here. Problem is, will she be naive, or be a tough cookie?

– – – – –

Name: General Jor-Zod

Age: 45

Species: Kryptonian

Job: General

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: I don't know what to think of Zod. He does seem like a strong leader, but maybe even an overbearing leader like Zaeed or Hartman. But maybe not. He does have that ability to work under pressure, and that might be his advantage.

– – – – –

Name: Rarity

Age: 32

Species: Pony

Job: Fashion Designer

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: I'm not too sure if this was the game for Rarity or not. She's definitely not one to be going out into the dirt and mud. Those kinds of players do not last long, and probably.. neither will Rarity. We'll see.

– – – – –

Name: Skarlet

Age: 26

Species: Human

Job: Ninja

Tribe: Visisor

Jeff's Assessment: Skarlet may seem hot and sexy, but underneath all of that is a deadly woman with a passion for blood. While that sounds creepy, I honestly think Skarlet is going to be quite the gameplayer, and I hope she takes out some strong players.

– – – – –

Name: Edward the Blue Engine

Age: 55

Species: Tender Engine

Job: Engine

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: One of our oldest contestants, Edward has the experience the younger players do not, but not the strength. Nevertheless, Edward gives it his all, and will never give up. I've seen him do it in his job, and I definitely hope to see him do it here.

– – – – –

Name: Jacques

Age: 25

Species: Human

Job: ?

Tribe: Unknown

Jeff's Assessment: Probably our most mysterious contestant ever. Jacques is a fellow who walked into casting, and absolutely refused to show off his appearance. The glasses, the scarf, they're hiding something. That might make players suspicious of Jacques.

– – – – –

The four returning players will be revealed on the premier which may or may not begin during Destiny Isles. It depends on how busy I get, or lazy I guess. DX

The voting is currently over for Prison Island returnees, and there is a new poll. Vote! :D


	2. Episode 1 Anti-Hero Role

Jeff Probst was aboard a helicopter, flying over the Prison Island from Sonic the Hedgehog.

"We're traveling towards a beautiful, majestic, yet dangerous island known as Prison Island!" explained Jeff, "Our castaways may learn to be careful, or end up facing the consequences of the harsh reality that is Prison Island."

Below Jeff was a boat containing 16 people. Among them was a pale skinned man with black dreads, a well dressed black man, a suited figure with no face, and a yellow-clad demon ninja.

"During this season of Survivor, there will be a ton of twists just waiting to happen! The biggest twist? One World! For the entire 39 days, all of the castaways will be stranded together. Of course they'll be in tribes, but they'll have to share the same resources!"

"Although they have not have spoken to eachother, first impressions are already forming!"

"_Excited to on Survivor? You must be insane if you think I wasn't excited for something like this! To be able to spend time playing a game with two of my good friends, well just what kind of monkey do you think I am, huh, huh?! Anyway, that one yellow demon like guy... he really really really REALLY creeps me out." - Minka_

"_I am old, experienced, and I consider myself not a strong engine. But the one thing that I have that many engines do not is confidence. I have that confidence to pull me through this. However... that one guy... with the glasses and the scarf... I have no idea what he looks like... very suspicious." - Edward_

"_This was a dare, simply. I do not wish to get my hooves dirty playing this game, but my friends told me that I simply must!" (sighs) "If I don't win the money I'll be deeply disappointed. Perhaps friends are the way to go, I suppose. That chimpanzee with the red cap looks friendly." - Rarity_

"_I'm ready for an adventure, just bring it on! I never really get to do a whole lot in Gotham just because Batman does all the work. Now I'll get to prove him wrong here! As for my fellow castaways... that monkey with the really long arms. Well, I hope he's a provider, reaching things we can't." - Batgirl_

"It's the ultimate challenge! But these sixteen Survivors are not alone! We're bringing back four previous players based on a viewer poll, so I hope they do not disappoint! 39 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR!"

**Survivors: Batgirl, Bill, Diddy, Edward, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Lanky, Lobo, Minka, NiGHTS, Pepper, Rarity, Scorpion, Skarlet, Slenderman, and Zod**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All sixteen players arrived at the beach in their boat, smiling proudly.

"Welcome to Survivor Prison Island!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

Jeff pointed at the pony.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Miss Rarity, Jeffrey." smiled Rarity.

"Rarity, tell me, you come onto the show, and so far, you have no idea who these people are, and who you're with on a tribe."

Rarity nodded, "Quite dramatic if you ask me. I'm a little impatient so I would like to see things get on a roll here."

Jeff looked at the bouncy Minka.

"Minka, I know you got something to say."

"Why yes! Yes I do! See, I'm super excited for this! I mean, I usually am excited for things but come on! I'm ready to play!" giggled Minka.

Jeff then pointed at a purple jester.

"Name?"

"NiGHTS." she smiled at him.

"NiGHTS, wanna know how the tribes are gonna be mixed up?"

NiGHTS nodded, as well as some of the other castaways.

"Well, we will soon find out the tribes soon. Right now...we have more castaways to throw out here."

Jeff then turned around, watching a helicopter fly in. Everyone was quickly interested in who was coming. Zod had his arms behind his back, and watched the helicopter fly in, Lobo just smirked and crossed his arms, and Jacques just stood there, smirking underneath his scarf.

"_The Main Man ain't afraid of these guys. I've been studying up on Survivor long enough to know how to play. I have to say, ain't no returning player gonna mess with the Main Man." - Lobo_

"_Returning players in this season? Another one? Well, I don't really mind that! Who knows, we might meet some really cool people!" - Diddy_

"_OMG! So excited! More returning players! Gosh, I don't know if I'll be star struck, or something, but I don't care! We've got more players! This will be so awesome!" - Minka_

Four figures walked out of the helicopter. One was a red echidna, one was an imp, one was a man with a stitched up face, and the last one was a hooded figure.

"Knuckles the Echidna? Fair enough." nodded Zod, smirking.

Skarlet smirked, "It's that sexy little imp, Midna!"

"Look at that face he's got," smirked Freddy Krueger, "Looks worse then mine, eh No-Face?"

"OMG! KASUMI GOTOOOO!" screeched Minka.

It was indeed them. Knuckles the Echidna, from _Survivor: SEGA All Stars_. Midna, from _Survivor: Cuties_. Frank "No-Face" McCutcheon, from _Survivor: Redemption Island_. And last but not least, three-time player Kasumi Goto, from Survivors_ Forest Maze_, _Virmire_, and _Ultimates_.

"For those of you who don't know, meet Knuckles, Midna, No-Face, and Kasumi. Fans and viewers of the show had the opportunity to vote on returning players, and these lucky four were the highest voted." explained Jeff.

Lanky and Bill waved at the returning players, while Slenderman silently studied them. NiGHTS pointed at the blue and purple buffs on all four of them, whispering about it to Freddy Krueger and Batgirl.

"They've all come back for a second shot, or in Kasumi's case, fourth shot at the million dollar grand prize. As some of you have seen, they already have buffs on."

Knuckles and Midna had purple buffs, while Kasumi and No-Face had blue buffs.

"They have seen your audition tapes, and have selected the tribes before coming out here. When I call out your name, go to the purple mat. The tribe name is Zeusch. Batgirl, Slenderman, Jacques, Lanky, Minka, Edward, Bill, and Rarity. You will wear purple, and join Knuckles and Midna."

All eight of them went over to the purple mat, and slipped on a buff, some happy with the tribe as a whole.

"The blue tribe, known as Ontar, will consist of Skarlet, Diddy, Pepper, NiGHTS, Zod, Scorpion, Lobo, and Freddy Krueger. Go join up with Kasumi and No-Face."

The rest of the players walked over to the blue mat, and got their buffs on, meeting one another and smiling, most of them.

Jeff then threw maps to Scorpion and Rarity.

"Zeusch, head out to to the left, Ontar to your right. Enjoy your 39 day stay. I guarantee you, you won't regret it."

**Ontar: Diddy, Freddy Krueger, Kasumi, Lobo, NiGHTS, No-Face, Pepper, Scorpion, Skarlet, and Zod**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Bill, Edward, Jacques, Knuckles, Lanky, Midna, Minka, Rarity, and Slenderman**

– – – – –

Zeusch Day 1

The group stayed together for most of the trip. Knuckles and Edward were in control of the map, while Slenderman and Batgirl knocked down most obstacles in their way. Bill was tagging alongside Edward, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I appreciate the help you two are being," smiled Rarity thankfully, "I will not have to worry about my hooves getting all dirty from knocking things over."

Batgirl crossed her arms, "As if I don't like being the one to do it."

"_Rarity off the bat is annoying me. I shouldn't have to be annoyed at a pony, but I am. She's self centered, and thinks we're in it to help her get to camp. I can already predict that she'll be lazy and the first to go." - Batgirl_

"Now now," spoke up Slenderman, "Save the arguing for later, dears. We have to get through this together."

"Wasn't arguing.." muttered Batgirl, continuing to assist Slenderman.

Bill was too excited to even notice Batgirl and Rarity's little problem, "So! So! Edward? Knuckles? When you ya think we'll arrive at camp?!"

Knuckles wiped some sweat off his forehead, "I think just a few more feet ahead. It's a tough trek guys. That's what Survivor is all about."

"_Oh yeah! Back in it to win it! I've been a loyal watcher of the show ever since I returned from SEGA All Stars, but after tons of requests turned down to return, here I sit! Woohoo! Time to give it another go, and win it all!" - Knuckles_

"Hmm..." thought Edward, before turning around, "Minka, Lanky? Do you think maybe you could scout out the area for us? I'm sure you could be a lot of help here, being monkeys."

"Of course! I'm on the case!" giggled Minka, leaping up high into the trees, and swinging through them. Lanky followed suit, making traditional monkey sounds along the way.

"Good idea!" smiled Knuckles, patting Edward's back.

Edward nodded, smiling back, "Thank you!"

"_I know I'm the oldest one here, so I have to show I'm useful. Sir Topham Hatt expects a lot out of me, so I must prove I'm a really useful tribe member, or else I will go home. Of course though... I have to deal with Bill. Surreal seeing only him, and not with his twin, Ben." - Edward_

Midna crossed her arms as they traveled, slightly bored the whole time. But as they traveled, she was evaluating her tribe members.

"_Being back for a second time, I need to pick the right alliance this time. I did well the first time, just lost because of some loser jurors. Loved Flareon back then, but man... I did more then she ever did." - Midna_

She noticed several groups, such as Bill, Edward, and Knuckles, and Jacques and Slenderman. She also took a few glances over at Batgirl.

"_Batgirl could be a good ally, but at the same time, I still don't know her well enough to make a good decision. Once we arrive at camp, I'll get to work with both chores and alliances." - Midna_

– – – – –

Ontar Day 1

Zod was the one in charge of the map, and the only one in charge of the map as no one else was interested. Scorpion and Lobo were shoving branches out of everyone's way.

"A dirty job, but someone's gotta do it." grunted Lobo, breaking off a well sized branch off a tree, and throwing it away.

Kasumi giggled, watching the branch fly off, "Yeah, you keep doing that. I'll just wait here until someone gets hurt."

Lobo scoffed, "Ain't no one gonna get hurt, sweet stuff. Just doing my job."

"_Eh Survivor ain't worth it for the casuals. You gotta be rough and a bad ass much like myself. If you're weak, or show weakness, I'll be glad to do the job and vote ya off." - Lobo_

"If my calculations are correct," confirmed Zod, "We will be reaching our camp in no time wasted whatsoever."

"If you want to get there faster, I can make it happen, easily" smirked Scorpion, about to pull off his mask, before Skarlet spoke up

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that in the middle of a forest, Scorpion." muttered Skarlet. Scorpion looked down, and refrained from pulling his mask off.

"_The skills you need to be the Sole Survivor are leadership, strength, and to be cunning. Survivor will be nothing but a cake walk for me. They will all kneel before Zod." - Zod_

"What do ya mean?" asked Pepper, jumping up onto Skarlet's shoulder, looking at Scorpion curiously.

"He's a spawn of the Netherrealm, servant of my mortal enemy Quan Chi," replied Skarlet, sternly, "Scorpion already knows I'm after his head."

"Quan Chi?" asked Pepper, "Ya mean that guy from the last two seasons? THAT Quan Chi?"

Kasumi overheard them and nodded, "That Quan Chi alright. Never played with him, but he had a reputation that screwed him over."

"_According to Skarlet, Quan Chi isn't done yet with his plans to win Survivor. See, Scorpion is another one of his servants, and I believe he signed up because Quan Chi told him to. Well, being here for my fourth time is more then enough for me, but Quan Chi is playing again with one of his servants. Lame, huh?" - Kasumi_

"Thing is, Scorpion is no Quan Chi. In fact, Quan Chi himself has lied to Scorpion many times," grinned Skarlet, "But I won't go into major detail."

Pepper giggled, "Boy, talk about a messed up guy, huh?"

Kasumi shrugged, "You got that right."

"_I was created by the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, in hopes of spying on Quan Chi, as we do not trust the vermin. Once we heard his little servant Scorpion was on, he sent me here to teach him a lesson, and to claim another victory for Outworld." - Skarlet_

Just then Lobo spoke up, "Yo! We got something here!"

Everyone heard him, and ran over to where he, Scorpion, and Zod were. Lobo was pointing at a blue flag up ahead, but also with the blue flag... was the purple flag.

"Well look at what we got here..." noted No-Face, rubbing his bald head, "It's going to be One World this season, huh?"

Zeusch hadn't arrived yet, but when they did, they were also shocked.

"Well... I'm stumped." shrugged Batgirl.

"_This game just got a lot crazier! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a crazy monkey, but having both tribes co-exist on the same beach? That's just insane!" - Lanky_

– – – – –

Ontar/Zeusch Day 1

Freddy Krueger looked over at the other tribe, and shrugged, "This just turned the whole game upside down, eh?"

Rarity scoffed, sitting down on her flank, not happy. "I thought it was just gonna be us! The lovely Zeusch tribe. We don't need any filthy Ontar people..."

"But what might that be..?" wondered Slenderman, walking over to a crate in between both flags.

"_I myself was not too pleased to be sharing my camp with the Ontar tribe. However, I choose not to fret myself over the decision. After all, we have to work with what we're given." - Slenderman_

Bill and Edward followed Slenderman over, and helped him try to bust the crate open. After failing to, Scorpion walked over, and used one of his two swords to help break it open.

"Amateurs." muttered Scorpion, returning back over to his tribe. Knuckles rolled his eyes at him as he walked over, and held up a note.

"Hmm..." read Knuckles, "Welcome to Survivor Prison Island. You may noticed that you are sharing the camp with the other tribe. Get used to it. This is your home for 39 days. You will get to know all 19 other castaways. In this crate are supplies to help get you through the first several days, such as rice, beans, flint, and water jugs. Good luck."

"Well, at least we're not gonna starve!" giggled Lanky.

"_So I'm stuck on this tribe with the Zeusch tribe. This is perfect for me. It gives me a chance to strategize with members on the other tribe if I so choose. If things get complicated with Scorpion, I might very well do that." - Skarlet_

"So, shall we get started or what?" asked Midna, looking around at everyone.

Minka hopped up and down, "Yes yes! Shelter building time! Woo!"

"_I will not allow Zeusch to enjoy the graces of the Ontar tribe. I will be making quite sure of that. If I need to, I will control this tribe like a dictatorship. Not the first time I have." - Zod_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 1 (A.N. Sides will focus more on the tribe members from the tribe focused. Other players from the enemy tribe may show up, but not heavily focused on.)

Taking leadership roles of the Zeusch tribe were Slenderman, Edward, and Knuckles. Knuckles decided to take Batgirl and Lanky into the jungle for wood.

Batgirl giggled softly, "Well, with your really long arms, I'm sure we can carry a bunch of stuff back."

Lanky smiled, "I will do my best! I'm not super strong, but I can hold in long enough!"

"_We have to thrive together on the same beach. Not what I was expecting, but whatever, Ontar will have another thing coming if they attempt to steal anything. I'm all for fighting crime." - Batgirl_

"I just want all the resources possible, before Ontar uses all of them up," sighed Knuckles, breaking wood off of trees, "Slenderman even has Midna and Jacques stationed near our tools just to be sure."

"You honestly think we'll be robbed?" asked Batgirl.

Knuckles shrugged, "Well, I look at the other tribe, and see... you know... Scorpion, Lobo, Freddy freaking Krueger? Yeah, I'm with Slenderman on this."

"_When I look at the other returning players, I feel like the most welcomed addition. No-Face isn't too special, Kasumi can't be trusted, and Midna isn't much help around camp. All and all, I feel like my chances of going far are greater." - Knuckles_

Knuckles and Batgirl stacked wood into Lanky's arms as they trekked.

Back at camp, Midna yawned softly, looking over at Jacques, "This is super boring. Why is Slenderman so worried about this?"

Jacques glared at her through his sunglasses, "Slenderman is always right, though. Just look ahead."

Midna looked over, and saw Lobo and Freddy Krueger approach them.

"Hey babe, this is the Main Man," smirked Lobo, "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to let us use your machete. We'd get things done."

"Sorry boys, but this 'babe' doesn't trust you." smirked Midna, "Try asking nicer."

"And Slenderman won't like it one bit if we let these out of our sights." snickered Jacques.

Freddy scoffed, "Ooh, I'm not afraid of that guy, just let us borrow the machete."

"_Eh, maybe Slenderman is right. Perhaps we will have some losers who want our stuff, but very likely will end up never returning it." - Midna_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 1

No-Face, Pepper, and NiGHTS were working together to start the fire. Lobo took a seat next to No-Face.

"How'd it go?" asked No-Face, curious to see if Lobo got the additional machete for the shelter.

Lobo sighed, "We got squat. That bitch and the emo guy wouldn't let us borrow a thing. That Slenderman fellow... I want his ass on a silver platter."

"This isn't gonna turn into war, is it?" worried Pepper, "Cause I'm afraid we're gonna be seeing a lot of heads or butts on silver platters with you around."

"_When the Main Man asks for something, he usually gets what he wants. Sucks for those two, because I'm gonna get that machete no matta' what." - Lobo_

Lobo shrugged, "I don't care... what's the deal with the fire?"

"Well we first asked Scorpion to do it," started NiGHTS, "But he could only summon hellfire, and not just natural fire. There's apparently a difference."

"And now we're stuck here banging on flint all day. Better then doing nothing." giggled Pepper.

"_I like my tribe. We have a good amount of strength, brains, and of course determination baby! Oh yeah, Zeusch will regret the day they face us in a challenge." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, Kasumi was working on the shelter with Scorpion and Zod.

"I don't know too much about shelters. I never had to build one, as my tribe mates almost always did it." shrugged Kasumi.

"If it's not up your ally, miss," noted Zod, "Scorpion and I will do all the work here for you. No worries."

Scorpion nodded at Zod's words, "Listen to him, thief. I would heed his words. We do not need your help."

"_I don't really care much about Zod at the moment, but Scorpion man... he's certainly a strong fellow, and I already know Skarlet has some bad beef with him, so I guess I could get a good voting bloc going if I see the need for one. This season I definitely need to play sneaky, but not too sneaky." - Kasumi_

Just then, Minka dropped in from below, hanging onto a tree branch with her tail, "Hiya!"

Kasumi was slightly startled by the pink monkey, while Zod groaned lightly, turning to Minka, "Shouldn't you be assisting your own tribe, Minka?"

Minka thought for a moment, "Hmmm... last I checked, they were already finished! Boy, talk about a work loading tribe! Blech! I just love to be free and do as my heart pleases!"

"Sounds like you and I are the same in many ways." noted Scorpion, tieing parts of the shelter together.

Kasumi sweat dropped, "Yeah, Scorpion, you're definitely a pink, giggly monkey alright."

"_I am here for several reasons. That ice-clad fool Sub-Zero entered this competition, and placed second. Well... I am here to win, and honor my family and clan. I fight for them, and only them. My master promised me their safe return if I win this competition." - Scorpion_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 2

Edward sat near the dormant fire pit. Both tribes had failed to create fire, so for now, they needed to wait until flint was available.

"_Some of us do have fire abilities, but most of it is artificial fire, and not just real fire. We will need to win the upcoming challenge if we really want fire." - Edward_

He then noticed Bill walking out of the jungle, straightening out his yellow jacket. Edward raised an eyebrow, and got up to see him.

"I have to ask, Bill," noted Edward, "How much did the producers pay you to come onto the show without Ben?"

Bill blinked, "Well... uhh... not anything? Jeez, Edward, I just wanted to play Survivor by myself. Gosh!"

"Just asking, Bill," smiled Edward, "No need to get defensive. It's just... odd seeing only you, and no Ben around."

"Yeah... weird right?" chuckled Bill nervously.

"_One thing I noticed about Bill without Ben around is the fact that Bill is a lot more nervous and argumentative. It could come back to bite us in the rear end if he becomes a liability." - Edward_

Just then, Minka appeared out of nowhere, and perched herself on Edward's shoulder, "Hiyaaa! I just wanted to let you know, it's sooo-"

Scorpion from the Ontar shelter shouted, "I need my sleep! Keep the noise level to a silence!"

Minka pouted, and crossed her arms, "No fun at all."

"_I'm loud, I know that. I just can't keep myself still for one minute! It's just like I'm on sugar high 24/7! It's like the only two players here who understand me are Bill and Pepper. Everyone else will grow to like me. Trust me!" - Minka_

Edward patted Minka's head, "Don't mind him, Minka. Say... since we're all here and alone... should we form an alliance?"

Bill nodded immediately, "That sounds great! I trust both of you a lot!"

"Just the three of us?" wondered Minka, "Too small! Bigger?"

"Knuckles wouldn't be too bad of an addition... and perhaps Lanky would be nice?" suggested Edward, "We do need a little bit of muscle, and Lanky's a workaholic around camp."

"_I'm the oldest one in the tribe, and in the game, so I know I need to fit myself into a good alliance now, rather then just sit and wait for my elimination. I'm not willing to do that." - Edward_

Meanwhile, Ontar's Lobo was already up, and walking around the jungle. He soon spotted Jacques and Slenderman speaking in the background. He approached them.

"Just stay close to me, alright Je-" Slenderman said, before noticing Lobo, "Ah.. the Main Man, is it?"

Lobo crossed his arms, "Lobo to you. Only I have the right to call myself that."

"Right, since you're here, and probably discovered us stratgizing," explained Slenderman, "would you be interested in forming a... hmm... cross tribe alliance?"

"_I only trust... Jacques for the moment. But since Lobo spotted us, I rather begin on the right foot, and not get busted. So... why not start a cross tribe alliance?" - Slenderman_

"If you agree to the terms..." snicked Jacques, "...just find two other players you trust. Five man groups are strong, you know?"

Lobo nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know emo boy. Quite honestly, I only trust Scorpion and Krueger for now. Maybe even Zod? Will those do?"

Slenderman nodded. "Perfect." He then shook Lobo's hand.

"_I do not trust Lobo right now. But the fact that this red eyed, pale skinned, bearded man is going to be my ally is... good. I need him to trust me now, rather then never." - Slenderman_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 2

Skarlet and Pepper were wide awake, and eating freshly picked bananas in the jungle, waiting for someone.

"I swear, don't let anybody discover these," giggled Pepper, "These bananas are freaking amazing!"

Skarlet nodded, eating another bite of her banana, "I completely agree."

"_Skarlet and I found these ripe bananas deep into the jungle. We were told by Kasumi that she wanted to speak to us deep in the forest, so I assume strategy talking is coming, but my God, we're also so damn lucky!" - Pepper_

A few minutes later, Kasumi walked into the scene with Batgirl, leaning against a tree, "'Sup girls! I brought a little friend with us for the ride."

Pepper waved at Batgirl, "Well hiya Batgirl! We happened to find these delicious bananas! Care to have some?"

Batgirl nodded, "Well, sure why not?" She took a banana from Pepper, and started to eat.

"So, Kasumi," said Skarlet, "What's the occasion?"

"Out of everyone on this tribe, I feel like I trust you four the most," explained Kasumi, "I know I've played four times already, but here's the thing, I know I'm not gonna win this time, so if we work together, I can get you three to the finals, and let me take fourth."

"_Yeah right, I'm not taking fourth place. I just told them that to get my trust. My eyes are on the prize, and I'm still gonna play the villain role if I need to. Guess you can call it a anti-hero role, huh?" - Kasumi_

"Seriously? For one million dollars, you'd give up it all up to allow us into the final 3?" asked Batgirl, suspicious.

Kasumi nodded, "Yep. Not like I need the million dollars. I'm a thief. I can just easily steal it anywhere else."

Batgirl nodded, carefully observing her as Pepper spoke up, "We need a badass name if we're gonna work together. Just my style, I guess. How about... the Bad Girls Syndicate?"

"Now that's a name I like." smirked Skarlet, high fiving Pepper. Batgirl and Kasumi nodded at Pepper's words.

"Bad Girls Syndicate... nice name, Pepper," smiled Kasumi, "Are we solid?"

All four of them shook hands.

"_I'm aligned right now with Kasumi, Pepper, and Batgirl from the Zeusch tribe. I don't really care who I'm working with right now, just as long as Scorpion is the first one out of this tribe." - Skarlet_

Meanwhile, No-Face, Midna, and Knuckles were all talking by the Ontar shelter. Luckily for them, they were alone, as everyone else was working.

"Where's Kasumi?" asked Knuckles, looking around.

Midna shrugged, "Who cares about her? I don't trust the bitch in the slightest. Honestly, No-Face, vote her out first, if Ontar loses. She cannot be trusted."

"That is if we don't lose," chuckled No-Face, "Hate to say it, but Ontar seems to have the edge over Zeusch."

"And if that happens?" shrugged Midna again, "Rarity goes. Or Bill. Or Minka. Yeah... you're right. Zeusch is screwed."

"_As I look over the two tribes? Ontar and Zeusch? I feel like Ontar is a lot stronger, physically. I don't want to get cocky, though... just saying." - No-Face_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will pair up six tribe members into teams of 2. The first pair will be tethered together, and will race through the jungle, and up a cargo net to retrieve canoe paddles. The second pair will use the paddles to paddle their canoe out into the ocean to a buoy where one will dive down to retrieve a treasure chest. Return it to shore, and the final pair will open the chest, and take the puzzle pieces out of it to complete a puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol, which looked like a silverish, ancient looking Robotnik statue.

"Winning tribe will win flint for reward. Keep good hold of this. The losing tribe will not be allowed to use the flint, so winning tribe, keep strong hold of it. Let's get started."

Ontar

Pair 1: Lobo and Scorpion

Pair 2: No-Face and Zod

Pair 3: Kasumi and NiGHTS

Zeusch

Pair 1: Batgirl and Knuckles

Pair 2: Minka and Slenderman

Pair 3: Edward and Midna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Lobo, Scorpion, Batgirl, and Knuckles ran off into the jungle, and tackled the cargo net. Lobo and Scorpion were much more faster and nimble then Batgirl and Knuckles, grabbing the paddles, and rushing back to No-Face and Zod.

No-Face and Zod got off to a good lead, but Batgirl and Knuckles caught back up with them, giving Minka and Slenderman the paddles, and with Minka on Slenderman's shoulder, he ran off to the canoe.

No-Face and Zod could not manage to work together. While No-Face tried to lead, Zod did the same. Unfortuntely, their mixed up rowing screwed them off course. Minka and Slenderman made it to the buoy first, and Minka dived underwater to unhook the chest, and Slenderman helped her heave it to shore.

Edward and Midna got to work on opening the chest, and starting the puzzle. Eventually, No-Face and Zod got back to the buoy, and Zod got the chest unhooked, and heaved it to shore by himself. Zod and No-Face helped get Ontar back into the groove, and Kasumi and NiGHTS got to work on the puzzle.

Edward, Midna, Kasumi, and NiGHTS all did their best to complete the puzzle, but in the end...

….

…

…

…

..."Completed Jeff!" called Edward.

Jeff ran over and confirmed it.

"Correct! ZEUSCH WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Zeusch hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations, Zeusch! You are all safe tonight at elimination, and none of you are going home. As for you, Ontar, one of you guys will be the first person voted off of Survivor Prison Island, tonight. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 3

Lobo was not the happiest about the loss, tossing his blue buff down on the beach, complaining to Scorpion and Freddy Krueger.

"This is bull#$%#," muttered Lobo, "You and I kicked ass today, Scorpion! So why the hell did we fail?"

Scorpion shook his head, "I mistook the Zeusch tribe as the weaker tribe. Clearly I was wrong. We need to strengthen the team."

"_The Main Man doesn't like our tribe. I would rather just be in a tribe with Scorpion, Krueger, Zod, Slenderman, and Jacques, honestly. Like Scorpion said, Ontar needs to eliminate some weak links." - Lobo_

While they spoke, Zod approached the trio, arms behind his back, "Evening, gentlemen. I just wanted to ask how are we voting tonight?"

Freddy clasped his bladed hands, "We need to make this team strong. Who would that person be?"

"I don't care for the jester or the skunk," shrugged Lobo, "I don't trust Kasumi, but you know what? Kasumi was close to bringing us the victory, as was NiGHTS. So... vote Pepper?"

Zod nodded, "That would do beautifully."

"_I am glad I found the right players to align with. We may not of had the time to chit chat as of late, but we came to a vote quickly, and we're all in agreement. Perfect." - Zod_

Meanwhile, No-Face was sitting down next to NiGHTS, Diddy, and Pepper. Kasumi and Skarlet were busy trying to convince Zeusch to give them fire.

NiGHTS watched them talk with Edward from the other tribe, shaking her head, "Do you think that's allowed?"

Pepper shrugged, "Hey, Jeff said we weren't allowed to use it, but where did he say THEY can't use it for us?"

"_So Zeusch won the challenge, and they also won the fire making tool known as flint. But guess what? Kasumi got the idea to try and get them to make fire. Clever as I would say." - Pepper_

Diddy sighed, crossing his arms, "Well, while that's going on.. any idea on who we're voting out?"

"I have one big suggestion," noted No-Face, "I would like to take out that general guy. Zod or something? Yeah, that guy. He's gonna grind my gears eventually."

"_During the challenge, Zod and I were in charge of rowing the canoe, and we just couldn't work together. I also see Zod like a powerful leader, and honestly, I don't want to deal with that kind of player." - No-Face_

NiGHTS nodded, "I don't really care for the guy either... but is it smart?"

"Well... you, me, or Pepper could be considered the weak links," noted Diddy, "I'm with No-Face on this... let's eliminate the strong before they eliminate the weak. That's my philosophy."

"And I can get the votes," confirmed Pepper, "I think Skarlet and Kasumi could go with it!"

"_Diddy's right! I ain't a weak link, and neither are NiGHTS or Diddy! We gotta focus on eliminating the stronger, annoying guys like Lobo, Scorpion, and now Zod! I don't like it, but what choice do we have?" - Pepper_

As the tribe leaves for tribal council, Skarlet wasn't happy that they weren't going for Scorpion.

"_If Scorpion stays, he's only going to get stronger. I don't like Zod either, but Scorpion is worse. He needs to go now, or I'm gonna get screwed over." - Skarlet_

– – – – –

The Ontar tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"For the first time ever in Survivor history, both tribes will co-exist on the same island. NiGHTS, how well is that working out for the Ontar tribe?" asked Jeff.

"It's going great, actually. We have a lot of team spirit, and excluding a select few from the Zeusch tribe, I enjoy most of their company." replied NiGHTS.

"Skarlet, with one person leaving tonight, how should the vote go?" asked Jeff.

Skarlet sighed, before looking at Jeff.

"I think Scorpion needs to go." replied Skarlet.

"Scorpion?" replied Jeff, surprised at the bluntness.

Skarlet nodded, while Scorpion shook his head.

"If I go, Ontar dies with me." stated Scorpion.

"If that's the case, then so be it. I rather lose knowing the Netherrealm won't win." retorted Skarlet.

"Freddy Krueger, big statement from both Scorpion and Skarlet. Will this rivalry impact your decision tonight?" asked Jeff.

Freddy shook his head.

"Oh no. Not tonight. But perhaps the next night. We have other plans in mind. Their night will come at another time." replied Freddy.

Skarlet glared at him for a moment.

"Pepper, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I compare myself to the rest of the tribe, and I know I'm a weak link. But I'm not! I swear I'm not. So what do I gotta do? I gotta get the strong out before they get me out. Simple, huh?" replied Pepper.

Zod frowned slightly, shrugging.

"Zod, where is your mind tonight?" asked Jeff.

"You can be likable all you want. You can be a good worker around camp. But if you aren't working at the challenges where it matters, what chance do you have?" replied Zod.

Pepper quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Diddy, you're up."

– – –

Lobo's Vote: Sorry, sweet stuff. You're not a strong player, and the Main Man doesn't like that. (Pepper)

No-Face's Vote: If we do this now, we eliminate a powerful force in the future. (Zod)

Skarlet's Vote: (Says nothing as she votes) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Pepper. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

Pepper. Two votes Pepper.

…

…

Zod. One vote Zod, two votes Pepper. (He shook his head, annoyed.)

…

Zod. Tied two votes Zod, two votes Pepper.

…

Pepper. Three votes Pepper, two votes Zod.

…

Zod. Tied again three votes Zod, three votes Pepper. (No-Face nodded.)

…

…

Zod. Four votes Zod, three votes Pepper.

…

Pepper. Tied once more, four votes Pepper, four votes Zod. (Diddy was surprised how close it was.)

…

…

Zod. Five votes Zod, four votes Pepper, one vote left. (Zod muttered softly, "Idiots..")

…

First person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, General Zod. That's six, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Zod said nothing of value as he got his torch, and angrily gave it to Jeff.

"Zod, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Not the right move... you'll soon regret it, mortals." muttered Zod, leaving the tribal council area.

"With one tough general out of the game, how will Ontar fare against Zeusch. Well I can tell you this: it will get either stronger... or even weaker, and that will especially be true at the next reward challenge. Let that be your hint. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Zod's Final Words**

"I am a first-class star general of a Kryptonian army, and this is how I get treated on Survivor, first one voted out? What a huge disgrace to Krypton. Not even Kal-El could get two steps close to the million dollar prize. I hope no one wins, honestly. This prize should've been mine."

VOTE

Pepper – Zod, Scorpion, Lobo, and Freddy

Zod – No-Face, Kasumi, Pepper, NiGHTS, Skarlet, and Diddy

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D Also, Episode 2 will introduce TWO major twists that will be a recurring theme for the season. One of them is a twist I discussed on my DeviantART Journal.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Luck Always Runs Out

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_16 new survivors arrived at the Prison Islands, ready for the adventure of a life time. Among them, a very mysterious pale young adult, a kryptonian general, a burnt up serial killer, and an old tender engine._

_Soon, they were joined by four returning players; Knuckles, Midna, No-Face, and Kasumi. Knuckles and Midna chose tribe members for the purple Zeusch tribe, while No-Face and Kasumi chose players for the Ontar tribe._

_As both tribes arrived at their respective camps, they soon learned that they would be living together on the same beach._

_Slenderman took main control of the Zeusch tribe, even to the point of having Jacques and Midna guard Zeusch's supplies, while Knuckles, Lanky, and Batgirl were out collecting wood. Lobo and Freddy Krueger attempted to get their machete, but Midna's attitude scared them away._

_For the Ontar tribe, while fire was at a huge standstill, Zod and Scorpion took control of the shelter, and finished it even without the additional machete for wood cutting._

_Alliances on both tribes formed, such as Zeusch's Bill, Edward, and Minka, and Ontar's Kasumi, Skarlet, and Pepper known as the Bad Girl's Syndicate. Batgirl from the Zeusch tribe joined them. A cross tribe alliance formed between Slenderman, Jacques, Scorpion, Zod, Freddy, and Lobo._

_At the immunity challenge, Ontar took a good lead, but No-Face and Zod's inability to work together cost them the lead, and Zeusch won the first challenge._

_Before tribal council, Scorpion told his alliance that the weakest needed to go, and Pepper was put up on the block. But No-Face gunned for Zod, using the challenge as an excuse, but secretly wanted to take out a future threat._

_At tribal council, Skarlet made her hatred for Scorpion known, but Scorpion was spared, and No-Face got his way. General Zod was the first person voted out of Survivor Prison Island. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Diddy, Freddy Krueger, Kasumi, Lobo, NiGHTS, No-Face, Pepper, Scorpion, and Skarlet**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Bill, Edward, Jacques, Knuckles, Lanky, Midna, Minka, Rarity, and Slenderman**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 4

With the first vote out of the way, Skarlet still wasn't pleased.

"_It should have been Scorpion's night to go. While that Zod freak was dead in the water soon, I still think having one of Quan Chi's most loyal servants stay in the game is worth sending home immediately." - Skarlet_

She laid down in the shelter with Pepper and Kasumi, shaking her head.

Pepper sighed, looking over at her, "We're sorry, Skarlet. But if it makes ya feel any better, Scorpion is the next to go. 'Kay?"

Skarlet shrugged, "I want to believe that, then Lobo or Freddy Krueger makes a huge mistake. Or maybe even NiGHTS or Diddy."

"_I think Skarlet is a hugely emotional player. Either that or she just has it heavily out for Quan Chi. Quan Chi isn't even in the game, just his servant, and really the thing about Scorpion that worries me is that he's a strong guy." - Kasumi_

"Aww, Skarlet," replied Pepper, "don't go in with that mindset! Just think about it. Scorpion will be gone, and you won't have to worry about him any longer."

Kasumi nodded, yawning a little, "Pepper's right, Skarlet, focusing too much on Scorpion could ruin your game. I know you're loyal to your master, but you'll soon put yourself and us into danger. You could not afford to go home before Scorpion."

"That's certainly true... but still... gah." complained Skarlet, "I need him out."

"_This entire Scorpion and Skarlet conflict really worries me on both levels. See, Skarlet could self destruct, and ruin her game, which in turn ruins the Bad Girls Syndicate's game. If Skarlet truly cares about the game, she will not screw us." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, Lobo and Freddy Krueger were sitting on a log near the beach. Lobo was eating a fish raw; unskinned, uncleaned, and not cooked.

"Is that even healthy?" questioned Freddy.

Lobo shrugged, "I've eaten almost every and anything in the world. Never got sick once."

"_Last night was just pathetic. Zod is gone, and we're probably next in line to the slaughter house. The Main Man doesn't have time for slaughter houses. In fact, I'm the one who sends people there on a daily basis." - Lobo_

"With Zod gone now, what do you suggest we do, huh?" wondered Freddy.

Just then a voice was heard; Slenderman's, and Jacques' cackling with it.

"Zod leaving holds no concern to you," replied Slenderman, "We still have five members of the alliance. Do not let his exit scare you."

Freddy scoffed, "Yeah right. It doesn't scare me in the slightest. I'm just worried about not having the numbers to continue further."

"Perhaps if you win challenges," snickered Jacques, "You might be safe, and Slenderman and I will do the eliminating for you."

Lobo nodded, tossing the half-eaten fish to the side, "Sounds like a plan. Freddy, Scorpion, and I will give it 110%, but will the others? Not so sure."

"_I didn't start this game off on the right foot like I would have wanted to. I'm already in an alliance that seems like on the brink of destruction, and I already know myself, Lobo, and Scorpion are on the chopping block. We really need a miracle." - Freddy Krueger_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 4

Inside the shelter, Lanky, Minka, and Diddy from the Ontar tribe, were having some rice.

"You know what? I'm soooooo excited that I get to play this game with TWO other monkeys!" giggled Minka, finding it hard not to sit down, "And what's better? Two monkeys that know eachother! Ha! The only player I know here is Pepper Clark, but she's on the other tribe! But that's odd, seeing as-"

Diddy placed his arm around Minka's waist, "Shh... calm down. We get it, Minka."

"_Quite honestly, I know a lot of people are annoyed with Minka's crazy upbeat personality, but I'm not bothered by it at all! I mean, yeah I can get crazy myself, but still, Minka and I click greatly." - Lanky_

Minka nodded, sitting down in between the two kongs, eating her rice, trying her best not to move around too much.

Lanky spoke up, "You know what? I have a great idea, you two. I've been approached by Edward and Bill a few days ago for an alliance. Well, Minka and I have, but... I'm sure they'd like you too Diddy!"

"You think so?" wondered Diddy.

Minka bounced up, "Yes! See, Lanky and I were talking about this before. Umm... what was it again, Lanky?"

"Basically like calling us three a trio, like... the Monkey Trio?" suggested Lanky.

"_I totally came up with that name! We're monkeys, we're a trio, we're gonna do awesome at this game! We have the heart, the speed, and the love! AWESOME!" - Minka_

Diddy finished his rice, before nodding excitedly, "I'm all game for it! The Monkey Trio it is."

All three monkeys did a handshake, confirming their alliance.

Meanwhile, Batgirl finished cooking another pot of rice, as she also wanted to share with the Ontar tribe, seeing as though they still didn't have fire.

"_Ontar might be the enemy, but even the enemy deserves some help once in a while, as long as they do not mess around with us. Besides, I have allies on the other tribe, so it works for me in a way." - Batgirl_

Rarity and Midna were sitting near the camp fire, and Rarity had a few comments, "This rice is far too soggy for me to eat. Ugh. Honesty Batgirl, I expected better of you."

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "Oh shush. You were seriously expecting first class meals here?"

"Why yes I was, after all, do you honestly expect us to be starving out here, and forced to eat gross stuff rather then the good stuff?" scoffed Rarity.

Midna sighed, "I put up with it for 39 days, Rarity. Add 4 more days onto it, and here I sit. If I can do it, you can. That's what Survivor is all about."

"_Survivor clearly isn't my thing, but I am also not a quitter. I find that quitting would make me the laughing stock of all of Equestria! Clearly this is something I need to enter, and then finish. The right way. But I just find it oh so dreadful..." - Rarity_

"Midna's right," replied Batgirl, "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it, but there's nothing else of value to eat, Rarity. It's better then nothing."

Rarity muttered softly, before continuing to eat her rice, not very happy.

"_Rarity is such the easiest target in the world. I could very well, however, use her as my stepping stone to the Finals. However, I really do not want to put up with her for 39 days. Batgirl on the other hand... perhaps. Always second to Batman? Easy prey." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before I say anything else... it's time to reveal another twist of the game. Drop your buffs."

Everyone was deeply shocked at this.

"...Drop your what now?" questioned Lobo, wanting to know if he heard Jeff right.

"Buffs. Drop them. This will be a recurring theme at reward challenges. New tribes every time. Should provide an interesting game."

Everyone dropped their buffs onto the ground, some shocked, some happy, and some scared. Jeff then brought up two baskets full of eggs, one for Ontar, and one for Zeusch.

"Okay, everyone has an egg, 3, 2, 1, smash!"

Everyone did so. Blue and purple paint splattered everywhere. Skarlet noticed she and Scorpion had different tribes now, and it made her a little upset, not being able to be the one to take him down. Bill was happy he and Edward were still together, and Jacques frowned under his scarf, seeing as though he was not with Slenderman. Diddy was confused as to why he had grey paint.

"The new Ontar tribe is: Bill, Edward, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Kasumi, Lanky, Minka, Pepper, and Scorpion. The new Zeusch tribe is: Batgirl, Knuckles, Lobo, Midna, NiGHTS, No-Face, Rarity, Skarlet, and Slenderman. Go to the new mat, and put on a buff. Diddy, stay where you are."

Everyone did so, and greeted their new tribes.

"Diddy, since you got grey paint, you, my friend... are safe at the next tribal council. But! You will not return to camp."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Instead, you will be imprisoned on Prison Island. It's name of the island we're living on, and it's also a prison facility. You will be stuck there until the next reward challenge. While you are there, you will pick up a huge advantage to help you in this game, the first of six."

Diddy smiled brightly, while the others were interested and worried. Jeff pointed to a helicopter in the distance.

"Get in the helicopter, and be on your way to the facility. Good luck, Diddy."

Diddy nodded, waving to the other players before climbing into the helicopter.

"Now it's time for your first reward challenge. For today's challenge, you will select two members of your tribe, and you face off against two members from the other tribe. You will battle for a sand bag in the middle of the playing field, where you must get physical. First tribe to score 3 times, wins reward."

Jeff revealed blankets, pillows, and a tarp.

"This will go to the winners. Much like the flint, it is not for use of the losing tribe unless the winning tribe decides to let you use it. Let's get started.

Ontar sat Bill out, while Zeusch sat Rarity out.

"For the first round, we have Pepper and Jacques for Ontar, taking on Lobo and Slenderman for Zeusch! Survivors ready? GO!"

Slenderman whispered to Lobo carefully. Lobo nodded at his words, and they rushed to the center, where Pepper and Jacques already were, taking the bag to their mat. Lobo pulled Pepper down onto the ground, which in turn made Jacques smash his foot onto Lobo's hand. Lobo groaned softly, but wasn't hurt. Slenderman was slower then Lobo, and he sort of allowed Ontar to get the point.

"Jacques scores for Ontar! Ontar leads 1-0!"

…

"For the second round, Lanky and Kasumi will be battling for Ontar, taking on Midna and Skarlet for Zeusch. Survivors ready? GO!"

Lanky's long arms managed to grab the bag before Skarlet and Midna got to it. Skarlet, however, used Lanky's long arms to her advantage. She hopped onto his long arm, and used it like a spring. She did several backflips to advance herself further. But Lanky hopped up, unstretching his long arms, and knocking Skarlet off her feet. It was too easy for him.

"Lanky scores for Ontar! Ontar leads 2-0!"

…

"Minka and Scorpion for Ontar will take on NiGHTS and Knuckles for Zeusch! Should Scorpion and Minka score; Ontar wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Scorpion shot his long spear at the sandbag, "Get over here!" He yelled out, pulling the bag towards him and Minka. He caught it in his arms, and ran for the goal. But he went unknowing of Knuckles, whom tackled him to the ground. NiGHTS flew in after Knuckles, grabbed the bag, and scored.

"NiGHTS scores for Zeusch! 2-1 right now!"

…

"Ontar sends out Freddy Krueger and Edward, while Zeusch sends out No-Face and Batgirl. If Zeusch wins, we're tied, and if Ontar wins, they win. Survivors ready? GO!"

No-Face and Batgirl were more athletic then Freddy or Edward. But Freddy did not let that stop him. He managed to tackle both No-Face and Batgirl to the ground, giving Edward time to catch up to them. Batgirl managed to kick Freddy off of her, trying to drag the bag away from Edward. Freddy and No-Face were tangled up, but in the end...

…

…

…

…

"...Edward scores! ONTAR WINS REWARD!"

All of Ontar hugged and cheered.

"Great effort today, for the new Ontar tribe. You now are the proud owners of comfort items. Zeusch, you are not allowed to use them unless Ontar allows you to. No stealing. Enjoy the reward, and I will see you all at the next immunity challenge."

**Ontar: Bill, Edward, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Kasumi, Lanky, Minka, Pepper, and Scorpion**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Knuckles, Lobo, Midna, NiGHTS, No-Face, Rarity, Skarlet, and Slenderman**

**Prison Island: Diddy**

– – – – –

Prison Island Night 4

Soon, the helicopter landed at the prison facility, and Diddy hopped off, entering the chamber in which he'll be living in.

"_I was shocked to learn that I'll be living here for at least 3 days. It sucks. It sucks a lot, because I won't get to be involved at camp, nor talk strategy. For all I know, I'll be the next to go. But... I won't let paranoia rule over me." - Diddy_

Luckily for Diddy, he would have access to rice and fish while he's here, with a camp fire in the middle of the chamber. But along with the fire, there was a table with medium-sized coins on there. Curious, Diddy clambered over to the table, overlooking the note near it.

"Hmm..." read Diddy, "Welcome. You will now be imprisoned here on Prison Island for the next few days. Having drawn the grey egg, you also get the opportunity to win a special advantage, by choosing one of six coins. You do not know their powers, but they will heavily assist you in the game."

Diddy saw the two blue Sonic coins, two yellow Tails coins, and two red Knuckles coins. They were each marked "Challenge", "Tribe", and "Tribal Council" respectively.

"_Right now, I really have no idea what these things do, but one things for certain, I have to take one. I do feel safe in the game, so I don't need tribal council. But if my team is weak when I return to the game? That won't do." - Diddy_

Diddy reached for the first of two blue coins, and placed it in his pocket, "Should come in handy later on."

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 5

Even though the tribe had won, they were shocked at how the main twist of the season would go. Edward, though, was happy that his alliance remained intact on the same tribe.

"_When Jeff told us to drop our buffs, I was deeply shocked, and a little worried that I wouldn't have my alliance together. Luckily, myself, Bill, Lanky, and Minka are all together on Ontar. That was pure luck on our part.."- Edward_

Bill, Minka, and Lanky all joined Edward under the shelter. Lanky smiled, "I think Ontar's shelter is better then the one we made at Zeusch."

Bill nodded excitedly, "This HAS to be the winning tribe! Who's to say we won't lose immunity if we got all the good nights sleep?"

"_Greatest day ever! Why? We got a new shelter, new color buff, AND! AND! AND! AND! I got to stick together with Edward! As long as I'm by his side, I know I'm safe 100%!" - Bill_

"We're not going to tribal council because we aren't going to!" giggled Minka, "We got this in the bag! Oh! And Edward? We do have news, Lanky and I!"

"Oh? And what would that be, Minka?" asked Edward.

"I think I found us another partner. Diddy? Is that fine? Lanky knows him quite well, and he's a monkey, and well, monkeys are awesome!" explained Minka.

Edward nodded, smiling, "Well, I do like Diddy. Friendly, observant. Definitely someone we can trust all the way."

"_I'm just the tiniest bit skeptical of Minka and Lanky adding Diddy to our alliance, for a few reasons. One, Diddy is at Prison Island, and he'll earn a special advantage. True, we don't know what that is, but still, take caution. And two, well... all three monkeys working together with me and Bill? I can definitely see a Final 3 with those three." - Edward_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Pepper and Jacques were having a talk.

"So uhh... Jacques?" asked Pepper, "Gotta ask... whats with the get up?"

Jacques coughed softly, "Uhh... well... you see... it's how I usually dress."

Pepper nodded, "Uh huh.."

"_People like Jacques really intrigue me, you know? With the dark sunglasses, the scarf, it just makes me feel like he's a completely different person behind the get up. I want to get to know the real Jacques, and not just someone hiding himself. That is, if there is anything he's hiding. I could be wrong!" - Pepper_

"To put it simply, I guess I'm too hideous to be seen." shrugged Jacques.

Pepper laughed softly, "C'mon, can't be as bad as No-Face or Krueger over there?"

Jacques cackled softly, "Always been an outsider, Pepper. Always will be. That's why I'm with the Slenderman right now. He's an outsider, and he knows what he's doing to protect those who cannot protect them...themselves."

"Well, I knew it was no secret you and Slenderman were together," chuckled Pepper, "But hey, just be glad you aren't some psycho killer like Freddy Krueger, huh? That'd be really freaky, yet oh so awesome! Can you imagine? Jacques the Killer? Haha!"

Jacques smirked under his scarf, "Yeah it would..."

"_Strangely I want to keep Jacques around. Here me out; the kid seems just a little standoffish. I feel like the first person he spoke to that isn't Slenderman. I will figure Jacques out. Trust me. If he's not all that interesting, he can go. Otherwise, he could be useful." - Pepper_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 5

For the first time in the game, all four of the returning players found a great opportunity to talk to one another. They were all out in the forest.

"Man... so close to having all of us on the same time," noted No-Face, before shrugging, "No big deal. Are you in good hands Kasumi?"

Kasumi nodded, "Looking at the current tribe, I feel fine for now, but this is Survivor, things can definitely change."

"_We could've easily gotten the numbers on Zeusch, just only if we could have gotten Kasumi with us. Now, I don't trust the bitch, but she is a returning player, and both Knuckles and No-Face think she'll be some sort of advantage. #%$# that. I also happen to be a strong strategist." - Midna_

"What I want to know is," explained Midna, "Who will we trust to work with us as a side-alliance and all that? I really think Batgirl would be nice."

Knuckles nodded, "Batgirl is a strong force, and I would like to work with her."

"I really like NiGHTS," replied No-Face, "Kind, gentle, and probably easy to trust."

"_Myself, Knuckles, Midna, and Kasumi are the returning players, and we know we have a target on our backs. If we mess around we're dead meat. I feel like for me, and my game this season, the returning players will be helpful." - No-Face_

"Rarity should be the target if we lose," explained Midna, "Batgirl and I can't stand her."

Kasumi shook her head, "No. You got to go for the guns. We're switching tribes over and over again, right? Lobo or Slenderman have to go, especially Lobo."

"She does bring up a good point, Midna." noted Knuckles, nodding his head at Kasumi's words.

"_Kasumi's right. With new tribes after every reward challenge, it doesn't matter if you're weak or strong anymore. It depends on alliances, and who is annoying who. For me personally? Lobo would be my vote." - Knuckles_

Meanwhile, Skarlet was speaking with Slenderman and Lobo.

Lobo wolf whistled, "Listen, honey, if you want to spend a night with me, I can easily just go ask Krueger for a blanket, and we could-"

"Save it. I don't need that kind of activity here," scolded Skarlet, "I have bigger prey."

"Pardon me, but would that prey be... Scorpion?" wondered Slenderman.

"_The whole Skarlet-Scorpion feud could be useful to my plans. But that also means Skarlet needs to go. She and Scorpion do not get along, and if I want Scorpion to trust me further, she needs to go. If she doesn't, she could ruin us." - Slenderman_

Skarlet nodded, "Why yes that is. How do you-"

"Scorpion won't shut up about it, that's how," interrupted Lobo, "Babe, Scorpion is none yo' problem. He's on the other tribe, and probably safe."

Skarlet smirked, "Oh, I'll turn things around..."

"_Kasumi and Pepper are on the other tribe, as part of the Bad Girl's Syndicate. If they really trust me, and want my loyalty, then they will vote off Scorpion. Otherwise, I will need to resort to another plan to eliminate the demon." - Skarlet_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Zeusch tribe."

Rarity did so.

"For today's challenge, two at a time, you will send three pairs to climb up a 4-story tower. At certain points, you will have to untie, and pull down a crate. Once all three pairs have gotten all three crates, one tribe member will bust it open, and in those crates will be sandbags. That player must get a sandbag in six target holes. First tribe to finish, wins immunity, and no tribal council. Let's get started."

Ontar

Pairs: Kasumi/Minka, Bill/Lanky, Jacques/Pepper

Throwing Sandbags: Scorpion

Zeusch

Pairs: Batgirl/NiGHTS, Midna/Skarlet, Knuckles/No-Face

Throwing Sandbags: Lobo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kasumi, Minka, Batgirl, and NiGHTS all started to climb up the tower. Batgirl and NiGHTS were faster in untying the knots to the crate, and took an early lead for Zeusch.

Midna and Skarlet raced out, and much like Batgirl and NiGHTS, they had a good lead, untying their second crate. But Ontar was quickly getting back into it, with Kasumi and Minka collecting their crate, and heading out.

Bill and Lanky, and Knuckles and No-Face were the next pairs to go into the tower. Bill and Lanky didn't have to wait long, as Lanky's long arms stretched out to untie the crate, and pull it back down without wasting time. Jacques and Pepper raced out.

But Knuckles and No-Face had reached the top, untied their third and final crate, and raced back down to the bottom, just as Jacques and Pepper started climbing.

Lobo smashed the crates open, and started to toss in sandbags. This would seem like a simple task for Pepper and Jacques, but they kept getting flustered on the untying portion of the challenge, costing them time.

…

…

"Got it!" shouted Lobo.

"LOBO DOES IT IN! ZEUSCH WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Zeusch hugged and cheered.

"Great work today, Zeusch! Same tribe as before, but new members. Still, you are all safe from the vote tonight. Ontar, another tribal council awaits you. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 6

Bill, Minka, and Lanky all slouched at the shelter. Lanky shook his head.

"This challenge should have been ours... oh well." sighed Lanky.

"_Today at the challenge, we never caught up. Zeusch just is a lucky tribe. They'll have another thing coming in the future. Luck always runs out!" - Lanky_

"So what do we do tonight?" asked Bill, "I'm just so scared that one of us is leaving! I'm not ready to leave!"

Edward approached them, shaking his head, "Oh no, don't start thinking negatively Bill. Listen, I have a great plan tonight."

"_I may be old, but I'm also wise. Wise enough to know that we have players that really do not deserve to be here. While I do like them, it's a game, and it's a new game." - Edward_

Minka smiled brightly, "Then tell us, Edward! I'm excited!"

"...We vote Kasumi out tonight." stated Edward.

Both Lanky and Bill were shocked at the idea, while Minka giggled, "Oh boy! Will she be blindsided or what?"

"Shh, Minka," soothed Edward, "Listen, I really enjoy Kasumi around camp, but she's a smart, devious player. Her actions in previous seasons lead me to believe that she needs to go before she becomes a threat."

Lanky nodded, "I do have to agree with Edward. I mean, I really like Kasumi too. But it's a game. She almost won, and she has that cool ability to fade into the shadows."

"_Edward's idea is a smart one. Crazy, but smart. I really am one all for crazy plans, so lets do it! I believe we have the numbers, but we just need to get a few more to feel safe." - Lanky_

"I'll talk with Pepper!" smiled Minka, "We're so good tonight!" With that said, she dashed off.

Meanwhile, Scorpion and Freddy Krueger were talking.

"Have you heard anything?" asked Scorpion.

Freddy nodded, "Edward wants to vote Kasumi out, but me personally wants Minka out."

Scorpion nodded, "I humbly agree."

"_We have a lot of dead weight on the tribe, and Minka holds a lot of it. She's not only obnoxious, she just doesn't do anything to help either tribe. She's useless. She has to go home." - Freddy Krueger_

Scorpion spotted Jacques walking back to camp with wood, "Jacques! Minka's the vote tonight. Don't you forget it. Tell that skunk pal of yours."

Jacques nodded, replying sarcastically, "Whatever you say, Mr. Smiles."

"_Without Skarlet on this tribe, I don't feel nervous at all. Krueger and Jacques will do whatever I want, and tonight, like Krueger suggested, Minka goes tonight." - Scorpion_

Lots of planning and scrambling have been going on most of the day. Right before tribal council, Pepper and Kasumi were talking.

"It's a shame that I'm in trouble already," shrugged Kasumi, "Oh well. I saw it coming really. But I don't think I have to worry. It really confirms Minka is going home with our votes, huh?"

Pepper nodded, biting her lower lip.

"_Tonight's vote is super hard for me. Didn't think Survivor would be this tough. But it's either vote off a good friend, or go against the Bad Girls Syndicate. Yep. I really don't feel safe afterwards. Doesn't matter where I go." - Pepper_

"Hey, it's a game, Pepper," smiled Kasumi, "Minka won't really care if you vote her off. Only the bitter ones lose friends. I honestly don't see her being bitter."

Pepper smiled, and nodded, "I'll take your word for it, Kasumi."

"_If tonight's my last night, well, there isn't much to say. I am the first four-time contestant, so I can easily see why I would be targeted this early on. I have faith in Pepper to do the right thing, and vote Minka off, because if I go home, I don't know if Batgirl or Skarlet will trust her afterwards." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

The Ontar tribe arrived at tribal council.

"For those of you who do not have a torch, grab one behind you and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Bill, Edward, Jacques, Lanky, and Minka all did so, and then sat down.

"So there comes a new dynamic this season with the new tribes at every reward challenge. Jacques, what do you think of the twist?" asked Jeff.

"I see it as a huge game changer. Hehehe... well... for me, I feel a little out of place on the Ontar tribe. I'm not a sociable fellow, and that might come back to bite me in the ass." replied Jacques.

"Minka, ever since I met you, I always know you're a hyper ball of energy. What's on your mind right now?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff! Zeusch was a better tribe then Ontar! Simply because that's the team to be right now! If you get moved to Zeusch, great job, you win! If you're on Ontar, you lose. Simple." replied Minka.

"Freddy Krueger, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Time to help out both tribes. Sounds strange coming from me, but it's no longer about who's weak anymore. We might not be on the same team anymore after this council, so I want to eliminate someone who I know I'll never want to deal with." replied Freddy.

"Lanky, at first glance, you might seem out of place. But what do you bring to this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm a huge provider, with my really looooong arms! Grab coconuts for everyone without climbing a tree. I may not be strong, but I'm useful." replied Lanky.

Edward nodded, smiling.

"Pepper, you got votes last time. Feel in danger tonight?" asked Jeff.

Pepper sighed.

"Depends on how I vote. I feel a little caught in the middle, and it's making me feel just the littlest bit like a bitch. But it's a game, and it's a game we're all playing." replied Pepper.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Scorpion, you're up."

– – –

Edward's Vote: I'm so sorry, Kasumi. Good luck, and follow your dreams. (Kasumi)

Pepper's Vote: It's a game. That's all I gotta say here. (?)

Scorpion's Vote: You are loud, and annoying. Just leave, please. (Minka)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kasumi. (She nodded.)

…

Kasumi. Two votes Kasumi.

…

…

Kasumi. Three votes Kasumi.

…

Kasumi. Four votes Kasumi. (She looked a little peeved.)

…

…

Minka. One vote Minka, four votes Kasumi. (She was alarmed at seeing her name.)

…

Minka. Two votes Minka, four votes Kasumi.

…

…

Minka. Three votes Minka, four votes Kasumi. ("Wooow..." muttered Minka, losing her hyperactive feelings.)

…

Minka. We're tied, four votes Minka, four votes Kasumi, one vote left. (Pepper shut her eyes.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Prison Island...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Minka. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Minka pouted softly, grabbing her torch, and hopping over to Jeff.

"Minka, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Minka hopped onto her arms, and looked back at the camp, upside down, "Keep a positive attitude, 'kay?!" And she bounced out.

"Tonight, the first original member of the Zeusch tribe is eliminated. She was fun, bouncy, perky, but not cut out for Survivor, it seems. At least she left on a good term. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Minka's Final Words**

"I'm really really really REALLY disappointed that I'm no longer in the game. I was destined to go far, and explore the wilds of Prison Island! Guess it was all for nothing. But! I had a great time, made friends, and had fun! Nothing I'll ever forget!"

VOTE

Kasumi – Minka, Edward, Bill, and Lanky

Minka – Kasumi, Scorpion, Pepper, Jacques, and Freddy

Many more great surprises to come in just a few more episodes! I hope you enjoy them! :)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Pawn In The Plan

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Scorpion still in the game, Skarlet was bound to make it a personal attempt to get him out of the game. Kasumi and Pepper were concerned about her, worried that she wouldn't focus on the game, and ruin their plans for her own good._

_On the other side, Minka and Lanky from the Zeusch side, decided to form a pact with Diddy from the Ontar side, known as the Monkey Trio, and planned to connect with Edward and Bill. Meanwhile Rarity's attitude started to annoy Batgirl and Midna._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff shocked the castaways by asking them to drop their buffs, and swap tribes. This would later become a huge twist that could change the game in a whole new way. Along with new tribes, Diddy did not earn a new tribe, but instead earned a pass to Prison Island, where would be imprisoned, and safe up to the next reward challenge. With the new tribes in tact, Ontar won the first reward challenge, winning comfort._

_When Diddy arrived at Prison Island, he was given a huge decision. He was given a choice between three coins, each with their own advantages. He decided to take the challenge advantage, concerned about losing another challenge when he returned._

_Back at camp, Lanky and Minka told Edward and Bill about the plan, and Edward was thrilled about the five man alliance. Meanwhile, Pepper was interested in the mysterious, pale skinned Jacques, asking him questions about his appearance. Jacques appeared to be uninterested, and nervous about the questions being asked. _

_Kasumi was the only returning player not on Zeusch, but despite this, she wasn't worried about the vote. In fact, she felt safe. The four returning players considered adding NiGHTS or Batgirl to their secret alliance, while Scorpion, Lobo and Rarity were targets in their minds. Meanwhile, Skarlet made it clear to Slenderman and Lobo that she wanted Scorpion out._

_At the immunity challenge, Zeusch dominated once again, claiming victory over Ontar for immunity._

_Before tribal council, Edward wanted to pull a huge power move, and vote off Kasumi. Since the tribes would be switching it up, eliminating the strong and feared would be smart, he explained to Lanky, Bill, and Minka. On the other side, Freddy Krueger and Scorpion were slightly afraid that one of them would be voted off, and they wanted to eliminate Minka, and take dead weight out. Pepper was put in a difficult spot._

_At tribal council, Pepper stuck with the Bad Girl's Syndicate, and Minka was the second person voted out of the game. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Bill, Edward, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Kasumi, Lanky, Pepper, and Scorpion**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Knuckles, Lobo, Midna, NiGHTS, No-Face, Rarity, Skarlet, and Slenderman**

**Prison Island: Diddy**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 7

Kasumi nodded after the results of last tribal council, placing her torch next to Pepper's and Freddy's.

"_Last night was a big tribal for me. For once in this game, the one time I am in deep trouble is the time I do not go home. That could be a sign for things to come, but luckily, I have my alliance, and we're set to go the distance." - Kasumi_

A few minutes later, Kasumi and Pepper met up with Skarlet and Batgirl in the jungle, at their secret banana place.

"Just to be clear, Skarlet," noted Pepper, "We didn't have the numbers to get Scorpion out. It would make us look like idiots, and Kasumi would be gone."

Skarlet nodded, "Fair enough. In fact, keep him around. I want to be the one to deal the final blow."

"_Skarlet is a wild card, and honestly, part of me wants to vote Scorpion out next, since getting rid of him might get Skarlet back into the game, and thinking straight. Right now, she ain't thinking whatsoever." - Pepper_

Batgirl crossed her arms, "We need Scorpion out. He's a huge competitor, and I don't want to be facing him in challenges. I'm strong, but he's stronger."

"I agree. The sooner he leaves, the sooner the game can begin, right?" agreed Kasumi, looking specifically at Skarlet.

Skarlet nodded, closing her eyes.

"_Most players would just vote their alliance member out if they aren't focused. I'm not one of those players. I see potential in Skarlet, and she's very athletic. She needs to stay in the game for my sake, and the Bad Girls Syndicate's sake." - Kasumi_

Meanwhile, Edward, Lanky, and Bill were sitting by the beach. Bill was a little whiny.

"That sucks!" complained Bill, "Why did Minka have to go so early?"

Edward sighed, looking at Bill, "Don't worry yourself, Bill. Trust me.. this isn't the end."

"_I am fully aware I'm aligned with players that are 30 years younger then I am. But it doesn't matter how old or young you are, if you can be trusted, then that's good. Minka might be gone, but we're still good." - Edward_

Bill nodded, "Oh I know that, Edward! Just without Minka around we- I mean.. I.. don't have a buddy to play with."

Lanky shrugged, "Just be positive Bill. Everything's gonna be just fine!"

"_I see no reason why Bill needs to worry himself over nothing. I love Minka, but she's no longer of our concern. I much rather focus on myself, and my alliance over players no longer in the game." - Lanky_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 7

No-Face and NiGHTS were out by themselves in the forest. They were out collecting fruit and wood for the day.

"I won't lie, NiGHTS," noted No-Face, "I wouldn't mind spending more time with you. I'm happily married so don't get the wrong idea, but you're quite friendly."

NiGHTS smiled warmly, "Why thank you, No-Face."

"_It's just a thrill having NiGHTS around. She's so helpful around camp, and such a great girl. When it comes to strategy, I think she'll be very useful. She's bright, and I think I have a great plan." - No-Face_

"I have to ask though... how can you live with that face?" questioned NiGHTS, concerned.

No-Face shrugged, "It's not easy, but the pain pills help. I'm not taking any, of course, so I expect the pain to return in about 20 or so days."

NiGHTS nodded, understanding him.

"_I feel closest to No-Face right now. He and I just click over everyone else. Hopefully we get to stay on the same tribe for as long as possible, and make the most out of our situation." - NiGHTS_

"So... there is an alliance between the returning players," explained No-Face, "But quite truthfully... I ain't a fool trusting Kasumi Goto. You know what I'm saying?"

NiGHTS nodded, "Oh, completely."

"So how about a Final 4 with me, you, Knuckles, and Midna. Trust me, best deal you ever made." offered No-Face.

"_I have to think hard. Most players tend to dislike the returning players, as they've had their shot, and it's over for them. Heck, Kasumi's playing for her fourth time. Isn't that a bit too much? Still, I trust No-Face, and I know he'll keep me safe." - NiGHTS_

"I... accept this offer," smiled NiGHTS, brightly, "I only promise safety in return."

No-Face nodded, "That I can easily provide." With that, they shook hands.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Midna, and Batgirl were having a talk.

"Ever since I put my eye on you," explained Midna, looking up at Batgirl, "I see potential in you to go the long distance."

Batgirl smirked, looking down at her, "Is that so, huh?"

"_I'm already feeling like a respected member among the tribe, and I won't lie, but I think I'm the strongest woman on the tribe. I already know I'm gonna be the one hauling Zeusch in challenges if they need it." - Batgirl_

Midna looked over to Knuckles, whom nodded, before Midna smirked, "The returning players are coming in with a strong game plan... but we do not trust Kasumi. I'm pretty sure you don't either?"

Batgirl shrugged, "She's a snake, I completely agree. Reminds me of that cat thief from where I'm from."

Knuckles stretched out and yawned, "We trust you, Batgirl, since you've seemed strong, loyal, and all that. I know a loyal player when I see them."

"_So.. I happened to learn valuable information from Midna and Knuckles. Listen, Kasumi might be a snake, but she's in my alliance. If I get her out, then I lose Skarlet's and Pepper's support. Most of us want the returning players out, so now might be a great time." - Batgirl_

"_Batgirl appears to be on our side, but my true loyalties are to Midna and No-Face for right now. Batgirl for now is just a pawn in the plan to move forward. I got screwed over last time for not having support. Now I do." - Knuckles_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"We'll now bring in Diddy, returning from Prison Island."

The helicopter landed, and Diddy clambered out of it.

"Welcome back, Diddy! Well... it's that time again. Drop your buffs."

Everyone dropped their buffs onto the ground, this time more prepared for the twist. Jeff then brought up two baskets full of eggs, one for Ontar, and one for Zeusch.

"Okay, everyone has an egg, 3, 2, 1, smash!"

Everyone did so. Blue and purple paint splattered everywhere. Midna smirked a little, seeing she had the same buff color as Kasumi. Lanky high fived Diddy, seeing him on the same tribe. Batgirl wasn't happy that once again she was separated from the Bad Girl's Syndicate. Slenderman whispered a few things to Jacques, seeing him with the rest of their alliance.

"The new Ontar tribe is: Diddy, Edward, Kasumi, Lanky, Midna, NiGHTS, Pepper, Skarlet, and Slenderman. The new Zeusch tribe is: Batgirl, Bill, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Knuckles, Lobo, No-Face, Rarity, and Scorpion. Go to the new mat, and put on a buff."

Everyone did so, and greeted their new tribes.

"Now it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, you have one tribe member at a time dive into the ocean to unclip one of six puzzle wheels. Once all six wheels have been collected, two members will use the wheels to complete the puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear.

"This will go to the winners. You will win a fishing spear, rod, bait, and hooks. Also waiting for you at camp will be a canoe for the winning tribe only. Let's get started."

Ontar

Swimmers: Diddy, Skarlet, Kasumi, Midna, Pepper, and Lanky

Puzzle: NiGHTS and Slenderman

Zeusch

Swimmers: Batgirl, Knuckles, No-Face, Scorpion, Lobo, and Bill

Puzzle: Freddy Krueger and Jacques

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Diddy and Batgirl dived into the water, and swam for their first puzzle wheel. Batgirl was much more faster in the water, and took an early lead for Zeusch, collecting wheel number one. Knuckles was tagged in next.

But Diddy wasn't too far behind Batgirl, collecting the first wheel for Ontar. Skarlet was tagged in next.

Knuckles wasn't a fast swimmer, and due to that Skarlet was able to make up for lost time, catching up to Knuckles. However, both were still neck and neck after collecting their second wheel. Kasumi and No-Face dove into the water next.

No-Face and Kasumi were equal in athleticism, but Kasumi had slight difficulty with the unclipping part, No-Face took the lead back into Zeusch's hands. Scorpion fell into the water, on to collect the fourth wheel.

But Kasumi quickly caught up for Ontar, collecting the third wheel, and sending Midna out. Midna really took things to another level with her performance. Scorpion, like Kasumi, fumbled at the unclipping, while Midna got everything caught up for Ontar. With Ontar up by one, Pepper was out next for the fifth wheel.

Finally Scorpion unclipped the wheel, and returned to the platform. Lobo dive bombed into the water, ready to catch up for Zeusch. Pepper was having difficulty swimming, in fact she was really struggling. Lobo smirked over at her, swimming rather roughly to rattle the waves a little more. Lobo got the fifth wheel, and once again Zeusch took the lead. Bill was the last one left to swim.

"He-help..! I can't d-do this..!" freaked out Pepper, struggling out in the water. She did have her wheel unclipped, but she was really beginning to struggle.

Before Jeff could call for someone from Ontar, someone from _Zeusch_ dove into the water to help Pepper. To everyone's surprise, it was Jacques. Slenderman crossed his arms at the sight, shaking his head.

During all the commotion, Bill had collected the final wheel for Zeusch, and Freddy Krueger was ready to start the puzzle. But he needed Jacques back before he could begin. Once Jacques helped Pepper to the platform, and Lanky dove into the water, Jacques raced over to help Freddy.

Zeusch didn't have many choices for puzzle players, so it was taking some time for Jacques and Freddy to get it done. During that time though, Lanky returned with the final wheel for Ontar. NiGHTS and Slenderman got to work.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"Got it Jeff!" called NiGHTS.

Jeff looked over, and nodded.

"AND IT'S OVER! ONTAR WINS REWARD!"

All of Ontar hugged and cheered.

"It was back and forth, back and forth, and without Jacques' kind heart and bravery, Pepper wouldn't of made it. I guess you have him to thank for. Either way, Ontar, you have won reward, and along with it, fishing gear, and your own canoe. Enjoy. Zeusch, nothing for you. Both tribes can return, and see you all for immunity."

**Ontar: Diddy, Edward, Kasumi, Lanky, Midna, NiGHTS, Pepper, Skarlet, and Slenderman**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Bill, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Knuckles, Lobo, No-Face, Rarity, and Scorpion**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 8

With the new Ontar tribe assembled and ready for anything, Pepper felt a little bad about her performance.

"Man.. that wasn't me today," sighed Pepper, "I don't want to let the team down at all. Sorry."

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Do not worry, Pepper. It was only one challenge, and we still won. Do not worry about it, okay?"

"Jacques sort of was responsible for our win, though," shrugged Kasumi, "I wonder why he helped you, though?"

Pepper shrugged.

"_Today at the challenge, I'll admit it. I sucked! I could not swim with that giant puzzle wheel logging me down. Thankfully, Jacques, who was on the other tribe, helped me out. I really don't understand why, but... it really makes me more and more interested about the kid." - Pepper_

Lanky picked up the spear, and looked at Diddy and NiGHTS, "You guys wanna try fishing in the canoe?"

NiGHTS nodded excitedly, "Oh yes! I would love to!"

"I would like to go as well," smiled Diddy, "Being away from you guys was rough."

"_I got back from Prison Island, and back on the Ontar tribe. I have the challenge advantage in my pocket, and I'm... kinda wondering if I should use it. We're in a tight jam, and with Pepper's performance... I don't want to return to tribal council. It's not a fun place." - Diddy_

Diddy, Lanky, and NiGHTS got into the blue canoe, and rowed out to the ocean. Lanky grabbed the fishing rod, while NiGHTS got it set.

While she worked, NiGHTS spoke to Diddy, "I'm curious. What was Prison Island like?"

"Dark, mysterious, and full of... well... surprises." replied Diddy.

NiGHTS gave him an odd look, "So what did you get, hmm?"

"_When Diddy said that Prison Island was full of surprises, it perked my interest. Honestly, that right there is a big enough hint that Diddy got something there. Good? Bad? I have no idea, because he won't tell us." - NiGHTS_

"Is he even aloud to tell us?" wondered Lanky.

Diddy shrugged, "Didn't say anything to me, nor did I get anything. Don't worry about it, you two."

NiGHTS and Lanky both nodded, before Lanky threw the hook and bait into the river, once it was connected to the line of the rod, and waited for prey.

"_I don't want them knowing I got the challenge advantage. If they knew about it, then they would want me to use it. I have no idea if I want to use it or not. I'll figure out my plan before we leave today." - Diddy_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Slenderman and Jacques were talking.

"Why would you do that?" asked Slenderman, sternly, "You do realize you have a reputation to keep?"

Jacques shrugged, snickering, "Please, Slendy? What reputation? I'm only trying to-"

"Yes, yes, I know what you're doing," sighed Slenderman, "Sometimes I wonder why I dragged you out here. But you are my most valued player, so..."

"_Jacques is... playing a dangerous game. What he did at the challenge worries me. He should not have saved Pepper. My only fear is that he'll become attached to her, and won't want her to go when it's her turn to go." - Slenderman_

"...just don't get too close to her, understood?" asked Slenderman.

Jacques rolled his eyes, but due to his dark glasses, Slenderman didn't see it.

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 8

Bill hardly spent any time on the Zeusch side of camp. He mainly hung out around Edward or Lanky on the Ontar side. Edward didn't like the idea, but he dealt with it.

Edward had agreed to hang out with Bill by the Zeusch fire side.

"I don't know Bill," sighed Edward, "Some days you are yourself... and other days you act weird. Almost like Ben, almost. I have to ask...?"

Bill looked up at Edward, "...Yes..?"

"...is the stress of the game getting to you?" wondered Edward.

Bill shook his head. "Nope! Not at all, Edward! Just don't like the idea of being on another tribe then you."

Edward nodded in confirmation. A few minutes later, Rarity arrived, sitting down next to Bill and Edward.

"Hello, Rarity," greeted Edward, "Doing alright this morning?"

Rarity shrugged, "Bugs in my mane, my coat all dirty and filthy, just a typical day now for me."

"_I know I look fine visually, but I know there's disgusting stuff all over me. I do not care for or like camping. It is a chore that a beautiful mare like myself cannot stand in the least." - Rarity_

"I fancy a dip in the water, so off I go." said Rarity, before leaving Bill and Edward to their devices, and headed off to the waters. Both Edward and Bill shrugged before continuing to chat.

Meanwhile, Lobo, Scorpion, and Freddy Krueger were talking in the shelter, discussing strategy.

"I'm just gonna lay it right out:" explained Lobo, gruffly, "I'm almost positive that Diddy's got something. Prison Island equals big twist with something big happening."

Freddy nodded, smirking, "I completely agree with you. Are you suggesting that we are very likely to see Jeff tomorrow night?"

Lobo nodded, "Precisely."

"_The Main Man smells a big twist coming from Prison Island, and that little chimp is gonna be messing with the wrong man. Zeusch might be tasting blood for the first time, so I'm getting ready for it." - Lobo_

"If you're so sure we will lose... who's going then?" questioned Scorpion, arms crossed.

"Tch, that's easy. We gotta get these returning players out of here," explained Lobo, "My pick would be Knuckles. He's competiton, and we need those wins when it gets individual. We have the numbers. All we needs is one more."

"Rarity. Bingo." smirked Freddy, "She's easily the weakest here, and most annoying. If we explain she's the target, real or not, she'll be with us no matter what."

Lobo smirked, nodding, "Perfect plan, Krueger. Us 3, emo boy, and the prissy little unicorn. Damn. Are they allowing us to control or what? This is amazing!"

"_As long as Skarlet is never on my tribe, I can assure myself complete safety. Krueger and Lobo are highly intelligent and compentent players to connect to. If the plan fails, I can kiss my chances all the way to hell." - Scorpion_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Zeusch tribe."

Knuckles did so.

As Jeff returned the immunity idol back to his spot, Diddy did not move. This meant the challenge advantage would not be used.

"For today's challenge, two castaways will be in charge of hauling a sled through three station. At each station will be a bag of puzzle pieces. Untie each bag, and return to the large puzzle board. Then three tribe members will be in charge of the puzzle; one caller, and two players putting the puzzle together. First tribe to complete the puzzle, wins immunity, and safe at the vote. Lets get started."

Ontar

Sled: Diddy and Lanky

Caller: Midna

Puzzle: Kasumi and NiGHTS

Zeusch

Sled: Bill and No-Face

Caller: Scorpion

Puzzle: Freddy Krueger and Jacques

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Diddy, Lanky, Bill, and No-Face all started off dragging their sled to the first station. At each station the knots would be thicker and thicker, and therefore harder to undo. Both tribes were even from the start, and each had one bag of pieces.

When both tribes reached the second station, Bill fumbled with the knots, while Diddy and Lanky worked like a machine together, getting Ontar on track with their second bag.

Thankfully with No-Face's quick thinking, he stepped in and assisted Bill, getting the second bag for Zeusch. Diddy and Lanky lost a little more time, as the final set of knots got them messed up.

No-Face, using the same strategy as before, got the final set of knots undone with Bill, and took the lead back for Zeusch. Freddy and Jacques were now working on the puzzle with Scorpion's help.

But Lanky and Diddy soon got the last bag of puzzle pieces, and delivered them to Midna, who started to instruct Kasumi and NiGHTS.

With both Midna and Scorpion barking out orders, only one won...

…

…

…

…

...and Freddy finished putting the final piece in.

"ZEUSCH WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE THIRD STRAIGHT TIME!"

All of Zeusch hugged and cheered.

"Another victory for the Zeusch tribe. Doesn't matter what tribe members are on the tribe, it seems every time you come out on top. Tonight, all nine of you are safe... and Ontar... all nine of you are not. Another tribal council, another player going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 9

With yet another tribal council looming, Kasumi, Skarlet, and Pepper were considering who to target.

"Man! I really am starting to hate losing!" complained Pepper, "Kasumi, we need to pray we pull purple buffs tomorrow."

Kasumi giggled, "You got that right."

"_Once again, there's another tribal council on the horizon. Am I excited for it? Not really, because there's always a chance one of the Bad Girl's Syndicate is going home. Skarlet, Pepper, and I need to figure out the plan for tonight." - Kasumi_

Skarlet spoke up, "If I could have a word for elimination, we need to eliminate Slenderman. I just get this big vibe he's working with Scorpion. Especially after hearing what he and Lobo had to say a few days back."

Pepper nodded, "Ya know...? Not a bad idea. He's a big guy, scary looking, and seems like he's thinking. We gotta eliminate those kinds of players. Sure we could vote off Edward, NiGHTS, Midna, or even one of the monkeys, but Slenderman...?"

"Slenderman's a perfect vote," replied Kasumi, "If we eliminate him, there goes a strong competitor, and the game moves forward without him."

"_Since Scorpion cannot be voted out tonight... why not go after someone who is working with him? It's only spectulation, but it's good spectulation." - Skarlet_

"Slenderman leaves, Scorpion's weakened, Jacques loses his master it seems," explained Kasumi, "Perhaps if we eliminate Slenderman, we swoop in and steal Jacques?"

Pepper nodded excitedly, "I think I can do that! I just hope he ain't too mad over the whole thing..."

All three girls shook hands, and started to walk back to camp.

Meanwhile, Slenderman, NiGHTS, and Midna were all speaking around the camp fire.

"First time going to tribal council, Slenderman," smirked Midna, "Worried at all? Cause I'm not."

Slenderman shrugged, stirring the rice, "There's a part of me that's worried. I feel like the cards are not in my favor. All I can hope for is there being a bigger target."

"_After the tribes were mixed up, I lost all four of my allies on Zeusch; Lobo, Scorpion, Freddy, and Je- Jacques. If I'm voted off tonight, I will not be surprised, so all I'm hoping for is another target in mind, and pounce on it." - Slenderman_

"If you feel in danger," shrugged Midna, picking at her nails, "Just try to get rid of one of the monkeys; Lanky or Diddy. I'm especially on the fence about Diddy staying, after that Prison Island."

NiGHTS nodded, "I'm with you on that. I mean... he didn't even tell anyone about it."

"Not like he would." muttered Midna.

"_I personally would like Kasumi to go home, but I don't think I can get the votes to eliminate her, more I think about it. So I'm gonna need a brand new target. Considering how tight Lanky and Diddy are? Yeah. That needs to be split." - Midna_

"You think perhaps Diddy would earn a hidden immunity idol?" suggested Slenderman, "If that's a possibility, perhaps we should get votes to get rid of Lanky?"

"It does seem plausible." shrugged Midna, "We good on that?"

Slenderman nodded, and shook hands with Midna and NiGHTS. After that exchange, there was a lot of strategy talk and planning ahead. Jacques watched as the tribe left for tribal council.

"_Hehehe... Slendy looks in trouble tonight... and if that's the case... doesn't look good for me. Hehehe... he better make it out alive..." - Jacques_

– – – – –

The Ontar tribe arrived at tribal council.

"For those of you who do not have a torch, grab one behind you and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Midna and Slenderman all did so, and then sat down.

"This is all becoming similar to last season's Manono tribe, with the Ontar winning all rewards, but losing all immunities. NiGHTS, would you consider the Ontar tribe to be a curse?" asked Jeff.

"If you put it that way, yeah, actually. We haven't won anything yet, and it's getting a little frustrating on my part. I work so hard in competitions, and to be on a losing tribe doesn't sit well with me." replied NiGHTS.

"Edward, with the vote looming, what's the plan going into the vote to ensure your safety?" asked Jeff.

"I think there's a lot of factors that play into the vote, Jeff. We could eliminate the weak, the strong, or heck, even the untrustworthy. The obvious thing is... someone's going home, and I hope it's not me." replied Edward.

"Pepper, with the twist of switching tribes still going on, do you see certain players getting free rides because of it?" asked Jeff.

Pepper nodded.

"Definitely. Because we're not dealing with dead weight, they might last longer. I have to say... dead weight would be probably Rarity and Bill, and they're on the other tribe. They ain't going anywhere anytime soon." replied Pepper.

"Diddy, how was Prison Island for you?" asked Jeff.

"It was a dark time for me. I didn't have a whole lot of fun, but what did you expect from Prison Island, right? Whoever goes there next will probably not enjoy it. Trust me." replied Diddy.

Midna smirked.

"Midna, would you like to be sent to Prison Island later in the game?" asked Jeff.

Midna nodded.

"Yes I would, actually. Just for curiousity's sake. There's a lot going on in the game, and with this being my very first vote of the game, it's gonna get dirty soon." replied Midna.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Lanky, you're up."

– – –

Midna's Vote: Don't hold it against me, but it's your turn tonight. (?)

Skarlet's Vote: Once you're gone, the path to Scorpion opens up. Good luck. (Slenderman)

Slenderman's Vote: Between the two of you, I think you would be the best choice. (Lanky)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Slenderman. (He nodded, expecting it.)

…

Slenderman. Two votes Slenderman.

…

…

Lanky. One vote Lanky, two votes Slenderman. (He blinked, a little caught off guard.)

…

…

Slenderman. Three votes Slenderman, one vote Lanky.

…

Slenderman. Four votes Slenderman, one vote Lanky. (He grabbed his things, finding it hopeless now.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, Slenderman. That's five, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Slenderman nodded, not surprised at all, handing his torch to Jeff silently.

"Slenderman, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Slenderman turned around, "Tell Jeff I wish him all the luck." He then nodded at Jeff before walking out of the area. Jeff shrugged in confusion.

"Well then... weird way to announce he's leaving the game. Not sure what kind of luck I'll be needing, but who knows. Regardless, seemed like an easy vote. All I can say is... hope Ontar has life in them the next swap. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Slenderman's Final Words**

"It wasn't a shocking vote by any means. After the swap, I almost knew that if we lost, I would be voted off unless I did something. I tried to get one of the two monkeys out, but clearly most had other plans. It will be a completely boring game without me, but I hope for the best for my colleague."

VOTE

Lanky – Slenderman

Slenderman – Midna, Edward, Kasumi, Pepper, NiGHTS, Skarlet, Diddy, and Lanky

Next episode is a double boot! Which two castaways will be voted off?

There is a poll on my page! Go check it out! ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 You Dare Mock Me?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Kasumi survived a close vote, she and the rest of the Bad Girls Syndicate agreed to vote Scorpion out next, concerned about Skarlet's head not being in the game until he was gone. Meanwhile, Edward had a pep talk with his alliance, hoping to regroup after Minka's elimination._

_Meanwhile, the returning players were busy making side deals, wanting to get new allies, as none of them trusted Kasumi whatsoever. No-Face worked on NiGHTS, while Midna and Knuckles went to Batgirl. Batgirl grew concerned, and planned to spill the beans to her alliance._

_At the reward challenge, Diddy returned from Prison Island, and the tribes were mixed up once more. During the challenge, Pepper failed at her portion, leading to Jacques surprisingly saving her, and costing Zeusch reward. Ontar won easily._

_Back at camp, Slenderman told Jacques not to grow close to Pepper, wanting him to keep his image quiet as possible. Jacques didn't like this idea, and shrugged it off. Meanwhile, NiGHTS grew a little worried about Diddy's possible advantage if any._

_Thinking that Diddy had an advantage that could benefit Ontar, Lobo rallied Scorpion and Freddy Krueger into voting out a returning player, namely Knuckles. Freddy had the idea of pulling Rarity into the alliance, in order to get numbers._

_At the immunity challenge, Diddy didn't use his advantage, and watched as Ontar lost the challenge, sending them to tribal council for the third straight time._

_Before tribal council, Kasumi, Skarlet, and Pepper agreed to go after Slenderman, after Skarlet had a feeling he was aligned with Scorpion. Pepper also wanted to swoop in and take Jacques into their alliance, knowing that once Slenderman is gone, Jacques presumably loses his leader. Meanwhile, Midna and Slenderman considered voting out either Lanky or Diddy, wanting to split the duo up._

_At tribal council, Slenderman was all alone, and with no allies to spare him. He was voted out in what appeared to be an easy vote. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Diddy, Edward, Kasumi, Lanky, Midna, NiGHTS, Pepper, and Skarlet**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Bill, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Knuckles, Lobo, No-Face, Rarity, and Scorpion**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 10

When the Ontar tribe returned from tribal council, Jacques shook his head at the loss of Slenderman. He then walked off towards a nearby waterfall which wasn't far from camp. He took off his scarf and sunglasses, and took a dip in the water.

Pepper noticed it, and wanted to check it out, but Skarlet and Kasumi pulled her away, wanting to have a discussion. Batgirl was waiting for them by the banana tree.

"_Slenderman's gone, and the first thing I see happening is Jacques going off by himself, and fully exposing himself... kinda. I wanted to see what it was, but.. we have other things to discuss." - Pepper_

"Okay, I'm gonna make this quick, girls," explained Batgirl, crossing her arms, "Kasumi, you're in danger. Knuckles, Midna, and No-Face are planning to get rid of you a-sap. They've recruited me and NiGHTS thus far."

Kasumi shrugged, crossing her own arms, "As if that makes a difference. Luckily for us we have the changing tribes to keep things tossing and turning."

"_Batgirl's been an amazing spy for me. Usually only I trust myself with valuable information. But this game throws that for a loop, so having a partner in crime helps a lot. With those other returning players against me, I have to be very careful from here on out. But that's easy for me, anyway." - Kasumi_

"Guess we have a lot to worry about now, huh?" sighed Pepper, "Both Skarlet and Kasumi have targets on their backs. That leaves me and you, Batgirl."

"There's always Jacques." shrugged Kasumi.

"You mean that creepy dude? Don't know about you? But I don't trust a guy who has a leathery face and stayed close to the Slenderman." replied Batgirl, sternly.

"Jacques isn't that bad though! I've seen some good in him, trust me." replied Pepper.

"_It doesn't surprise me that no one trusts Jacques whatsoever. I like to think differently, because without Slendy around, he's got no one. We need him before someone else gets him." - Pepper_

"Scorpion is still our next plan of action, yes?" wondered Skarlet, looking at the others, "Because it's looking like we have bigger problems."

"It depends on how it works out, Skarlet," replied Kasumi, "If he's vulnerable, we'll go for him. Otherwise, we need to take more action."

"_With Batgirl giving information, we're more in danger then ever before, in particular myself. I know the other girls will be fine, but I have my own skin to watch out for." - Kasumi_

Meanwhile, Midna and NiGHTS were sitting around the campfire, eating a bowl of rice.

"Did we make the right decision last night?" wondered NiGHTS, looking over at Midna.

Midna shrugged, "I don't really know, but it was majority no matter what."

"_Last night, I should've taken more control over the votes, and taken Kasumi out when she was not in the best position. Clearly, that wasn't the case. I swear, if Kasumi isn't voted out soon, she will go deep into the game. I cannot allow that." - Midna_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 10

Rarity was off by herself, calmly eating a piece of fish that Lanky and Diddy caught earlier in the morning.

Lobo and Freddy Krueger noticed her, and realized it would be a great time to get her on their side.

"Ready, Krueger?" asked Lobo, "Gotta do this now before never."

"_The other day, Krueger here decided that we needed Rarity on our side. Let's face it. The little pony doesn't seem all that interested in the game, and I know Zeusch's many challenge wins have resulted in her staying longer then she should've. But hey... more power to the Main Man." - Lobo_

Lobo and Freddy approached Rarity, and sat on opposite sides of her. Rarity gave a little glare to both men.

"What ruffians. Approaching a lady from behind." muttered Rarity.

"It's how the Main Man gets around, babe." smirked Lobo.

"Please," interrupted Rarity, "It's Miss Rarity, or Rarity. Not 'babe'."

"_...I just realized that this is what I have to put up with for a few days until she becomes useless to me. Well... those days better approach fast. Without Slenderman around, we need to get power fast." - Lobo_

Freddy spoke up before Lobo could, "Yes, yes, we get it. Listen, Rarity, we need to know, where do you stand in this game?"

Rarity thought about it, "Dear me... never really gave it much thought. Why do you ask?"

"You are on the hot seat to go home next," explained Freddy, "But we don't want that. If you listen to us, we can help ya go farther."

"_Now, I don't really like either of these two... well... not really gentlemen are they? But yeah, I do not like them. However.. if my flank is on the line, then I will need to find a way around it." - Rarity_

"In that case... just give me the word, boys," confirmed Rarity, "No one has come to me yet about votes, so... I'm open to suggestions."

"Perfect! Those were the words the Main Man was looking for," smirked Lobo, "Rarity, stick close to me, Scorpion, Jacques, and Krueger here... and you're safe for a damn long time."

"_Rarity acts like a spoiled little bitch, but the good thing is... she's all alone in this game because she refuses to take part in the strategy. Perfect opportunity for us to take her in." - Freddy Krueger_

Meanwhile, Kasumi was having a chat with No-Face and Knuckles in the woods, curious about a few things.

"We haven't had a good chat in a while guys," noted Kasumi, "So... mind me asking what our next move is?"

No-Face shrugged, "I think we should go for a strong player next, honestly. One of the villain-like guys, ya know?"

"_Originally I wanted all returning players together, but Kasumi... man... I just don't trust her one bit. Mainly Midna's been the one who started this whole "Don't-trust-Kasumi" bull#$%#. But she has a point." - No-Face_

"In that case, that sounds like a good idea. I would say Scorpion or Lobo goes next," explained Kasumi, "Especially Scorpion, so we can break up that fight between him and Skarlet."

"Keep him in the game, and get rid of Lobo," replied Knuckles, "I say that because that leaves Scorpion in the game, and thus in the sights of another. He'll be focused on, rather then us."

Kasumi blinked, before shrugging, "If you say so. One doesn't have to specifically leave before the other."

"_Between Lobo and Scorpion, Lobo is much more dangerous. I believe he's more of a threat to me then Scorpion is, and I'm not threatened at all by their physical forms." - Knuckles_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 10

Lobo was whispering things to Jacques off on the Zeusch side, and Pepper was watching from afar on the Ontar side.

"_Ya know, part of me thinks we won't get Jacques on our side. He seems focused with whatever Slenderman set him up with, and if we can't get him away from that, well... he might have to go. I rather not have it come down to that." - Pepper_

After Lobo left Jacques alone, Pepper walked over to him, and took a seat next to him.

"Heya Jacques. How goes it?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jacques snickered, "Hehehe... nothing much Pepper... still lamenting over the Slenderman's departure. Hehehe..."

"I'm sorry for voting him out, but I was not in the best situation to switch the vote." replied Pepper.

"_I figured Jacques wasn't happy about last night's vote, but that's in the past, and I don't think he's in the best spot to let it bother him." - Pepper_

There was silence for a while, before Pepper broke the silence, "So... umm... have any pets?"

Jacques didn't respond, but he did eventually, "A dog, hehehe... his name is Smile. I prefer to call him the Smile Dog, since he always smiles... hehehe... some even say he looks just like me..."

Pepper blinked, finding that image rather creepy, "So... ya telling me you look like a dog behind that get up?"

"Oh no... hehehe... what I meant is... we always smile. In fact... smiling is the one thing I love doing more then anything..." snickered Jacques.

"Well, I wanna see that smile. Especially if you say you love doing it!" giggled Pepper softly, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"That won't be necessary." replied Jacques, quickly, "Personal reasons. I apologize Pepper."

Pepper pouted softly, before pushing his shoulder gently and playfully, "You're no fun, kid!"

"_Talking with Jacques, he talked about his pet dog, and it freaked me out just a bit. Now... I'm a skunk, and I smile... so I guess it makes sense that a pet dog can smile... but... I don't know what I'm talking about, am I?" - Pepper_

Meanwhile, Diddy, Lanky, and Bill were all talking in the shelter.

"Prison Island is coming soon," noted Diddy, "We're down to 17 players, and I bet anything Jeff will send one of us there."

Lanky nodded, "That does make sense... in fact it does. Hehehe."

"_Diddy was already at Prison Island, and today, I'm expecting there to be yet another player being sent. I have no idea who's going, but it's a huge toss up that's for sure." - Lanky_

"Was Prison Island any fun, Diddy? I sure hope it is!" asked Bill, smiling brightly.

Diddy shrugged, "Not really. Just trapped in a cell for the longest time... not somewhere I'd like to go, that's for sure. I've had my fair share of cells... as has Lanky."

Lanky nodded, remembering several years ago when he and Diddy were kidnapped and trapped by their nemesis; King K. Rool.

"Wow... that sounds similar to the scrapyards from where I'm from! Edward doesn't seem to like that place much.. and is afraid he'll go there in due time." shrugged Bill, "I don't know what he has to worry about! He's great to have around!"

"_I'm in an alliance with Lanky, Bill, and Edward. Bill is very naive, and someone I wouldn't trust, but Edward says he'll keep him in line. Out of the three, I trust Lanky the most. No question about that." - Diddy_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 10

Lobo, Jacques, and Freddy Krueger were out walking around the jungle. Lobo spat at the ground several times.

"I won't lie, I'm getting just the littlest bit bored, and when the Main Man is bored... things go wrong. Terribly wrong... but good for us." muttered Lobo.

"_I've said this from the very beginning, if I'm bored... I'll do anything to change the game. Right now... I've got so much power that you know what..? It gets boring. That means... get ready for anything." - Lobo_

"Hehehe... do explain yourself, Lobo." snickered Jacques.

Lobo opened his mouth, but then found the Ontar fishing boat all by itself near the shore as they approached the end of the jungle. He then smirked.

"Like this, Jacques," laughed Lobo, dusting his hands off, "Krueger! Saw the boat in half, and let it loose from it's post."

Freddy cackled softly, unsheathing his finger blades, and started to cut the boat in half. Jacques then walked over and untied the boat from the post, while Lobo reached inside, and took the fishing supplies.

"I'll be taking these. Bury them where no one can find them until I say otherwise." smirked Lobo.

"_Do I have a motive for this? Not really. Just pure boredom. Besides, this is the Ontar tribe we're talking about here. They've been terrible the whole damn time. So the Main Man thinks it's time for them to lose more." - Lobo_

Freddy looked over at Lobo as the boat halves started to float away, "Think we'll regret this?"

Lobo shook his head, "Nah. They'll blame it on a piranha or something. For now, just walk away, and ignore it. They'll find it missing, and probably blame eachother. I might help fuel the flame."

"_Lobo's got the best ideas around here, and I don't mind following him around while he does it. It only makes him stand out, and allows me to blend into the background, and strike when I need to. Heehehehe..." - Freddy Krueger_

Meanwhile, Scorpion was off by himself in another part of the jungle, sharpening his blade on a human skull. It appeared to look like a human skull that was once buried underground.

A few minutes later, Skarlet materialized from the ground in a pool of blood, forming into her physical form. Scorpion turned his head to look at her, unfazed.

"What is it that you want, blood warrior?" asked Scorpion, glaring at her.

Skarlet crossed her arms, "It's about time I tell you what you don't want to hear."

"_I know what Skarlet's been after. Despite her best efforts, she will not be getting it. If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get. I will take no prisoners." - Scorpion_

"Make it quick." replied Scorpion, turning his head back to his sharpening.

"Believe what you will, but Sub-Zero is not responsible for the deaths of your family and clan. The true killer... is your own master." explained Skarlet.

"Quan Chi?" wondered Scorpion, "Bah. Such nonsense. He showed me a vision after he brought me back to life... it clearly showed that blue monster killing everyone!"

"He only wants your loyalty, Scorpion. Nothing more, nothing less. He will repay you, yes... but in the end, the only one he'll personally help is his own master; Lord Shinnok." replied Skarlet.

"_Skarlet spouted such nonsense. She believes Quan Chi is the one who killed everyone, and framed Sub-Zero! For such a pathetic warrior, she's also a terrible liar." - Scorpion_

"Off with you, blood warrior!" shouted Scorpion, "I do not need such lies from you. Lord Quan Chi would never betray me like that."

Skarlet shrugged, and left him alone, feeling nothing was gained from that conversation.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Well... it's that time again. Drop your buffs."

Everyone dropped their buffs onto the ground. Jeff then brought up two baskets full of eggs, one for Ontar, and one for Zeusch.

"Okay, everyone has an egg, 3, 2, 1, smash!"

Everyone did so. Blue and purple paint splattered everywhere. Lobo had a wide smirk on his face, seeing Scorpion, Jacques, and Freddy Krueger on his tribe once more. Kasumi nodded, seeing Batgirl finally on her tribe for once, but not happy with losing Skarlet and Pepper. Bill looked anxiously for Edward's color, but was shocked, seeing grey.

"The new Ontar tribe is: Batgirl, Diddy, Kasumi, Knuckles, Lanky, NiGHTS, No-Face, and Rarity. The new Zeusch tribe is: Bill, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Lobo, Midna, Pepper, Scorpion, and Skarlet. Go to the new mat, and put on a buff."

Everyone did so, and greeted their new tribes.

"Edward. As you were the one who drew a grey egg, you will not be on a tribe, and instead become our second contestant to be sent to Prison Island. Get in the helicopter, and be on your way."

Edward smiled, nodding softly, waving goodbye before climbing into the helicopter, and flying off.

"Now it's time for the reward challenge. Before I explain it; both tribes will be sent to tribal council tonight. Two players will be voted out tonight. Edward is safe for both, and automatically has a 1 in 15 chance now. You will be competing for tribe reward. For today's challenge, three tribe members will row their raft out into the ocean, and reach the platform. Once at the platform, you will dive into the water near it, and start pulling out bamboo sticks in the underwater grate. Doing this will release rings which will float to the surface. Once you have all nine rings, row back to shore, and three other tribe members will attempt to get six of nine rings on the goal posts. First tribe to finish, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will feast on hot dogs, hamburgers, soda, and beer in front of the losing tribe. You will go to tribal council first, vote someone off, and then watch the losing tribe at tribal council. Let's get started."

Ontar

Raft/Rings: Batgirl, Diddy, and NiGHTS

Throwing: Knuckles, No-Face, and Rarity

Zeusch

Raft/Rings: Jacques, Midna, and Skarlet

Throwing: Lobo, Pepper, and Scorpion

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes started to row all the way to the platform, trying their best to row in sync. Ontar had better teamwork compared to Zeusch, and made it to the platform moments before Zeusch did. Batgirl, NiGHTS, and Diddy dove into the water.

But Zeusch started to show a large weakness; barely any teamwork. Jacques did not get good directions from Midna, and Skarlet was feeling quite careless. Batgirl, Diddy, and NiGHTS were all quick and nimble underwater, and easily got all the rings out from the grate. They were back on the raft, and rowing back.

Finally Zeusch made it to the platform, and started on getting the rings out of the grate. Luckily for Zeusch, though, Midna and Skarlet found loopholes in the puzzle underwater, and managed to get most of the rings out by moving only a few bamboo sticks. With all the rings, Zeusch tried to catch up to Ontar.

But Ontar made a crucial mistake on the way back to shore. NiGHTS clumsily made a move that tipped the raft over onto it's back. This greatly slowed Ontar down, and Zeusch caught up to them, and Lobo, Pepper, and Scorpion got to work on ring tossing. Scorpion was first.

But Ontar finally got their stuff together, and pushed onward to shore. Rarity, Knuckles, and No-Face got ready to go against Zeusch on ring tossing. No-Face was first. Both he and Scorpion landed their first ring, and swapped out with Lobo and Knuckles.

Knuckles had a little difficulty throwing the ring on their, continuing to miss. Lobo made it on his first throw, and pounded his chest. Pepper was up next. Knuckles eventually got the ring on the post, tagging in Rarity.

Rarity's big advantage against Pepper was her magic. She used her magic in order to throw the ring, and it worked out well for her, advancing Ontar back into the lead, while Pepper failed again and again. No-Face went back up for the fourth ring, and succeeded.

But Knuckles went back to having the same problems as before, and Pepper finally made up for her mistakes, getting the third ring on. Scorpion was back in. He landed the forth ring for Zeusch in one go, but Knuckles was getting Ontar close to reward when he finally landed the ring.

Rarity was Ontar's last thrower, and she was eager to show her tribe what she was made of. Lobo went up after Scorpion, and easily landed another one. Rarity faltered a little, feeling just a little bit stressed.

It was down to Rarity for Ontar, and Pepper for Zeusch... and in the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"RARITY DOES IT IN! ONTAR WINS REWARD!"

Everyone hugged and cheered.

"Great teamwork today for the Ontar tribe! You continue to bring in reward wins, and that you can pat yourselves on the back for. Tonight, Ontar will go to tribal council first, and vote someone off. After you do, Zeusch will then do their tribal council, while you guys feast on hot dogs and burgers. See you all tonight."

**Ontar: Batgirl, Diddy, Kasumi, Knuckles, Lanky, NiGHTS, No-Face, and Rarity**

**Zeusch: Bill, Freddy Krueger, Jacques, Lobo, Midna, Pepper, Scorpion, and Skarlet**

**Prison Island: Edward**

– – – – –

Prison Island Day 11

Edward arrived at Prison Island, and was soon locked up in his chamber. He had no idea that he would be returning to the aftermath of a double elimination.

Edward looked around the prison cell, and shook his head, "Guess I'll have to make due of what I have."

"_I'm not a fan of being in dark, mysterious places... in fact it makes me feel quite uncomfortable. But I do know that I will be safe in the meantime. I just hope my alliance gets through without me for the time being." - Edward_

As Edward was having himself a little early lunch, he noticed the table with the colored coins. Curious, Edward strolled over to the table, and overlooked the five coins laying out.

"Huh... interesting... and there's only one blue coin... challenge advantage," whispered Edward to himself, "Diddy's got that one."

"_So I get to Prison Island, and now I have a huge decision to make. I have to take with me an advantage that could impact the game. Diddy has already been here, and he took the blue Sonic coin. Me personally? I really don't see the need for such an advantage." - Edward_

Edward nodded to himself, grabbing one of two yellow Tails coins, a tribe advantage. But when he grabbed it, a small note appeared underneath.

"Hmm...?" said Edward, beginning to read the note, "'If you choose this advantage, you must give the coin immediately to Jeff as you return to the game.' Now I definitely want this..."

Edward placed it in his coat pocket, and returned to his lunch.

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 11

Happy that for once she was sharing a tribe with Batgirl, Kasumi took her out for a walk through the woods.

"Alright. This couldn't of worked out any better for us!" smiled Kasumi, fist bumping Batgirl.

Batgirl nodded with a bright smile, "You got that right! I've been also dying to go to tribal council for once... and cut off some players."

"_Kasumi and I have been in an alliance since like Day 2 or 3, and now that we're finally on the same tribe, it's time to put our plan into motion. I feel quite safe today, as Kasumi has my back, as do Knuckles and No-Face." - Batgirl_

Kasumi nodded, "I completely agree. So.. what are your thoughts?"

"Rarity's got to go, honestly. I can't really stand her, and if it's an easy vote we want, then there we go." replied Batgirl.

"_Batgirl wants to vote out Rarity, seeing it as an easy vote. I really don't do easy votes. I have a completely different vote in mind tonight, and it makes a lot of sense." - Kasumi_

"Honestly, I see a better option in mind," Kasumi said, looking over at her, "You realize how tight of a duo Diddy and Lanky are? They're monkeys, they're both part of the DK Krew, I mean come on."

Batgirl shrugged, before nodding, "I see your point, Kasumi. But do you think we can put up with Rarity any longer?"

"Once she's outlived her usefulness. For now, she's an extra vote," replied Kasumi, "I got Knuckles and No-Face, so with Rarity, that makes five. You cool with that?"

Batgirl nodded, and fist bumped Kasumi once more.

"_Kasumi has a point. Lanky and Diddy are very tight. Does Rarity have any allies? Of course not. She'll be easy prey, yeah, but at least if we tell her something, I'm sure she'll do it." - Batgirl_

Meanwhile, NiGHTS, Lanky, and No-Face were walking along the beach, going out for a fishing session, while Knuckles was out looking for the fishing gear.

"I just hope we remembered to keep the boat hooked up.." worried NiGHTS, looking around aimlessly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, NiGHTS," reassured No-Face, "At any rate.. while we're here... any ideas for the vote tonight?"

"_Tonight's tribal council, and I have no idea who we're gunning for. There's plenty of targets floating around in the air, and quite frankly I just hope I ain't one of them." - No-Face_

"Rarity would seem like the obvious choice," shrugged Lanky, "I mean, when ya look at it, she's good for nothing, annoying, and an easy out for those who want to stay."

NiGHTS shrugged, "Don't you think it's too much of an easy vote? I'm more concerned about Diddy."

Lanky bit his lip at the mention of Diddy being a potential target.

"_I can't lose Diddy just yet. He's valuable to the tribe, he's valuable to me, and he's a great guy. What more can you expect from the guy? Rarity should be the target tonight." - Lanky_

"What makes you so worried?" wondered Lanky, "He's done nothing wrong, and he's a great monkey to have around, compared to Rarity.

"I know, it's just... well... he refuses to tell us anything about Prison Island. He's hiding something, and something big." replied NiGHTS.

"I doubt it." replied Lanky, "Just... yeah. I'm voting Rarity tonight. Please join me tonight, and we'll be good as pie!"

He smiled brightly, using his long arms to shake No-Face and NiGHTS' hands.

"_Lanky is someone I really do not trust. Clearly he only wants Diddy to stay, which is to be expected, but it's like he knows something we don't. Like maybe Diddy told him everything. I don't know yet..." - NiGHTS_

A few minutes later, Knuckles returned with Midna.

"Guys, I can't find it anywhere," said Knuckles, a slight worriedness in his voice, "NiGHTS, fly out with Midna to see if you can find the boat. Probably the gear's in it."

NiGHTS nodded, and took off into the sky with her flight, and left with Midna.

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 11

Skarlet and Pepper were off in their little banana cove to talk strategy.

"Yo... think maybe Jacques will vote with us tonight? To get Scorpion out?" wondered Pepper.

Skarlet nodded, "Do whatever it takes, Pepper. I want him gone."

"_Yesterday, I tried to see if Scorpion would self destruct if I told him about the truth. Clearly, he didn't, and refuses to believe the truth. Tonight, we'll just be rid of him, and never worry about him again." - Skarlet_

"I just hope Midna and Bill are on board, I don't know where they stand," worried Pepper, "For all we know, one of us is going tonight."

"Probably me, damn it..." muttered Skarlet, crossing her arms.

"_With Slenderman gone, I just hope Jacques turns to us for an alliance. We need to get Scorpion out tonight, so that Skarlet's head is back in the game, and that we can focus on other things." - Pepper_

Skarlet and Pepper then left the cove, and returned to camp.

In the shelter, Lobo, Scorpion, and Freddy Krueger were talking about the game.

"I must ask Lobo," wondered Freddy, "Who the hell are we voting for tonight?"

Lobo smirked, brushing away a few dreads out of his face, "Got to say Pepper tonight. She's got that big mouth, and I don't trust that kind of girl."

"_I got complete control of my alliance, just the way the Main Man likes it. Scorpion, Krueger, and Jacques do as I say, and without Slenderman around, it's in my hands to ensure our success. And I always am successful." - Lobo_

"Think Jacques will go for it?" wondered Freddy, curiously.

"He better. This is a game, not a romance drama or whatever the hell those two share. It's that weird friendship that makes me sick." shrugged Lobo.

Scorpion was about to speak up, but then Midna floated into the camp, carrying one of the two boat halves. Freddy cursed to himself, as he and the others exited the shelter.

"Zeusch camp meeting!" shouted Midna. In mere minutes, all eight Zeusch members were gathered at camp.

"_NiGHTS and I discovered the boat about... ehh... 5 or 7 miles away from our island... at least one of the boats. It's been cut in half, and honestly... it pisses me off. Sure it's Ontar's boat, but we might be on Ontar someday, you know?" - Midna_

"I found this off miles away from our island!" explained Midna, "And someone cut it in two, apparently."

Freddy started to walk away, before Midna shouted at him, "Oh no! Don't you run away. You're one of the suspects, Krueger!"

Freddy held his hands up defensively, "And your proof is...?"

Midna held up the boat half, "The boat was cut in half, and the cut is very raggedy. A simple sword swipe would easily make it clean and simple. But this! This! This is rough cut. We have no saws around here."

Scorpion crossed his arms, "So you think it's me?"

"Listen, your highness," muttered Lobo, mockingly, "It shouldn't really matter to us. We're Zeusch. That's Ontar. We'll live without it."

"Oh? And who's to say we won't be on Ontar soon?" growled Midna, glaring at Lobo.

"_Midna's being a little bitch. Someone's gonna get blamed, but of course, how can I be the one? Well, I can't. I ain't got no sword." - Lobo_

"And furthermore!" continued Midna, interrupting Lobo, "Only Skarlet, Freddy, or Scorpion can be at blame, and I think... it's you, Freddy Krueger!"

Freddy crossed his arms, returning the glare, "How is it my fault!? I'd never do anything like it!"

"_Well... #$%#. Lobo said this wouldn't bite us in the ass, but clearly it's biting me hard. Damn it. We just have to pray a tie occurs at this point. It looks very bleak for us." - Freddy Krueger_

"Skarlet and Scorpion have regular blades," explained Midna, "You on the other hand, have finger blades. That can't be easy to cut with, and not make it a clean one. Bet your victims are real proud."

While everyone was arguing, Pepper and Jacques were whispering to one another. Pepper was making her case to Jacques about the vote. No one noticed, as they were bickering.

"You dare mock me, you little imp?" threatened Freddy.

"I dare. You know what? We should just vote you out tonight, you little sabotage," retorted Midna, "All in favor?"

Bill immediately raised his hands, jumping up and down. Skarlet thought against it, but raised hers as well. Both Pepper and Jacques raised theirs, while Lobo and Scorpion raised their hands. Lobo then gave a little wink to Freddy, reassuring him.

"_Freddy ain't going anywhere tonight. I do realize that the votes seem off, but I could care less. We need a tie to occur against Pepper and Freddy tonight, and hope that regardless what happens, the Main Man and his group stick around." - Lobo_

"Fine! Vote me out!" shouted Freddy, giving Midna the finger, "See if I give a $##%! I'm not scared of you or your little petty threats."

Midna giggled mischievously, "You should though."

"_Freddy Krueger messed with the wrong imp tonight, and he'll pay dreadfully for his crime. He made tonight's vote look super easy. There should be no doubt that he's leaving tonight." - Midna_

– – – – –

The Ontar tribe arrived at tribal council.

"For those of you who do not have a torch, grab one behind you and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Batgirl, Knuckles, and Rarity all did so, and then sat down.

"You just have to go through one simple vote, and then you all get to feast on burgers and hot dogs. Rarity, this is your first time at tribal council. Do you feel safe about your fate?" asked Jeff.

"Quite honestly Jeffrey, I feel quite certain that I'm going nowhere tonight. I proved myself well in that challenge, and I think they would be utter fools to vote me out." replied Rarity.

"Knuckles, this is your first time being back in the game, and you haven't played for 17 seasons. So much has changed, and do you think you'll be at a disadvantage because of so?" asked Jeff.

Knuckles shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so. I feel like I have a good advantage coming into the game with prior knowledge, and learning of my mistakes. I doubt I'll be in trouble anytime soon." replied Knuckles.

"No-Face, you've been through a lot in life, obviously, so same question? Do you feel like this will be the ultimate second chance no matter what advantages or disadvantages you get?" asked Jeff.

"As you know, I got my face, and I got evacuated on Redemption Island mainly because of it. But everyone believes I'm a jury threat because I need the money. I really don't. I've lived with my face for 10 years now. I've grown to like it." replied No-Face.

"Kasumi, how do you vote tonight? Strategy or other?" asked Jeff.

"It's all about the strategy tonight, Jeff. All about the strategy." replied Kasumi.

"Okay, it's time to vote, NiGHTS, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: I'm sorry about this, but I feel like you need to go tonight. (?)

Lanky's Vote: You may of done well in the challenge, but you still aren't pleasant. (Rarity)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Rarity. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

Rarity. Two votes Rarity.

…

…

Lanky. One vote Lanky, two votes Rarity. (Both Diddy and Lanky raised an eyebrow.)

…

Lanky. Tied two votes Lanky, two votes Rarity.

…

…

Lanky. Three votes Lanky, two votes Rarity. (Lanky shook his head, "Wow...".)

…

Lanky. That's four votes Lanky, two votes Rarity.

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, Lanky Kong. That's five, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Lanky sighed, but then stretched his arms out and gave everyone a big hug, squeezing tightly, "No hard feelings! I had fun nonetheless! Play hard!" He let go of everyone, and gave his torch up.

"Lanky, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Lanky waved goodbye to everyone before hopping away on his arms and legs.

"Pretty straight forward vote, and Lanky left with a smile. Now with Lanky gone, you can now dig in on your reward. Grab your torches, and head on over to the jury side. Time to await Zeusch."

– – – – –

The Zeusch tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council, Zeusch. As you can see, Lanky Kong was voted off of Ontar. Ontar, you may now uncover the food, and start to dig in."

Batgirl threw the cover off, and she and the rest of Ontar started to grab platefuls of food. No-Face only grabbed a soda, and a straw made specifically for him, since there was no way he could eat a burger.

"Not a great sight, especially for Zeusch's first ever tribal council this season. Bill, being the youngest player this season, and one of the youngest overall, does it hurt watching the other tribe eat in front of you?" asked Jeff.

Bill nodded.

"Of course! I wanna eat too! Hey Diddy! Throw me a hot dog!" giggled Bill.

Everyone laughed a little.

"Just kidding! But hey, it's not a big loss for us anyway!" replied Bill.

"Midna, with tribal council looming, what went down back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"I'll tell you what happened... the Ontar fishing boat was destroyed, and half of it is missing." replied Midna.

Everyone on Ontar besides NiGHTS was shocked to learn the truth.

"Only half of it?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. It was cut into two pieces, and NiGHTS and I found one half laying by itself miles from our island." replied Midna.

"Freddy Krueger, this news to you?" asked Jeff.

Freddy shook his head.

"It's not. In fact, they're voting me out tonight because they think I did it." replied Freddy.

"He did do it, Jeff!" retorted Midna.

"Excuse me, but Jeff was talking to me, not you. Shut your fat mouth." growled Freddy.

"Pepper, with this whole "boat-gate" going on, how does it impact your vote?" asked Jeff.

"It does, actually. I had one plan in motion prior to the whole fight going down, but afterwards? Yeah, I don't even know how tonight will go down, Jeff." replied Pepper.

"Okay. Ontar, you are finished here. Finish up whats in your mouth, grab your torches, and leave back to camp. Good night."

Ontar did so, and the seven remaining members soon left the area.

"Okay, now it's time to vote, Scorpion, you're up."

– – –

Jacques' Vote: Hehehe... so sorry about this. Perhaps we'll meet again someday... (?)

Lobo's Vote: Midna is next, I swear. Tonight though, sticking to my guns. So long, bastitch. (Pepper)

Midna's Vote: Sabotage is never a good thing, and tonight, you'll soon learn why. (Freddy)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Freddy Krueger.

…

Freddy. Two votes Freddy. (He shook his head.)

…

…

Pepper. One vote Pepper, two votes Freddy. (Pepper blinked, while Midna was surprised she wasn't targeted.)

…

Pepper. Tied two votes Pepper, two votes Freddy.

…

…

Pepper. Three votes Pepper, two votes Freddy. (Skarlet glared at Scorpion.)

…

Freddy. Tied again, three votes Freddy, three votes Pepper.

…

…

Freddy. Four votes Freddy, three votes Pepper, one vote left. (Lobo nodded, crossing his arms. Jacques snickered.)

…

…

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, Freddy Krueger. That's five, and that's all we need. You need to hand me your torch.

Lobo was shocked at the results, but kept a straight face as he watched a mumbling Freddy give his torch up.

"Freddy Krueger, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Freddy gave the finger to everyone again, but mainly at Midna before leaving the area.

"You guys decided to vote out your sabotage, and hopefully things will sooner or later get back to normal. But this is Survivor, it's almost never normal. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Lanky's Final Words**

"I can't believe I got the boot tonight! I guess I can only assume that myself and Diddy were too tight of a pair to keep around in the game. That's silly to even not assume that, so I'm glad they put an end to us. I'm glad Diddy's still in though, and I'll root for him the whole way!"

VOTE

Lanky – No-Face, Kasumi, Batgirl, Knuckles, NiGHTS, and Rarity

Rarity – Diddy and Lanky

**Freddy's Final Words**

"Complete utter bull#$%# that I'm sitting here right now. I can really only blame Lobo for putting me in this predicament. But who flipped on us? Was it Scorpion? Lobo? Jacques, even? One guy flipped, and he'll be sorry he ever did. I'll be haunting their dreams after this is all over."

VOTE

Freddy – Midna, Bill, Pepper, Jacques, and Skarlet

Pepper – Scorpion, Lobo, and Freddy.

Sorry for the delay! ^^

Next episode... due to a huge mistake on her or his part... one contestant's big secret... is exposed. Who is this contestant? And what is she or he hiding?

There is a poll on my page! Go check it out! ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Little Something Extra

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Without Slenderman in the game, Jacques considered himself a lone wolf, and hung out by himself for most of the day. But there were bigger problems for the Bad Girl's Syndicate, as Batgirl explained to the group that the other veteran players were gunning for Kasumi. In order to get numbers, Pepper suggested recruiting Jacques._

_Being the biggest wild card left in the game, Rarity was approached by Lobo and Freddy Krueger to join their alliance. They threatened her by saying if she refused, she would go home next. Rarity was willing to do anything to save herself, and joined the two of them. Meanwhile, Kasumi played coy to the veteran's plan, and asked No-Face and Knuckles about the future._

_While Pepper learned a few questionable things about Jacques, Lanky, Bill, and Diddy were talking about Prison Island, and were worried about being alone and with no idea about what's going on in the game. On the other side of the island, feeling bored, Lobo and Freddy sabotaged both tribes by destroying the fishing boat, and burying the fishing gear. _

_At the reward challenge, the tribes were once again mixed up, and Edward was the one sent to Prison Island. Both tribes were then shocked with the revelation of there being a double tribal council. Ontar came out on top, and won a feast to be eaten at the losing tribe's tribal council._

_At Prison Island, Edward easily adapted well to his surroundings, and decided to take the tribe advantage, and was told he needed to use it immediately upon return to the game._

_Before tribal council for Ontar, Kasumi and Batgirl discussed potential targets. Batgirl wanted Rarity to go home, but Kasumi was seeing an opportunity to eliminate one of the two kongs; Lanky or Diddy. While strategy talk was going on, Knuckles could not find the fishing boat, or gear. He sent NiGHTS and Midna to go looking._

_With Zeusch, the original plan for Pepper and Skarlet was to eliminate Scorpion, seeing a great chance to eliminate him. However, Midna returned to camp with one of the boat halves. She immediately blamed Freddy Krueger for it, seeing the messed up cut of the half. While the commotion was going on, Pepper whispered to Jacques about joining her and Skarlet._

_At Ontar's tribal council, both Lanky and Diddy were shocked when Lanky was voted off in a 6-2 decision, sending him home. At Zeusch's tribal council, the plan to vote Scorpion out was abandoned, as Freddy became the target, and Jacques betrayed his own alliance, sending Freddy Krueger home in a 5-3 vote. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Batgirl, Diddy, Kasumi, Knuckles, NiGHTS, No-Face, and Rarity**

**Zeusch: Bill, Jacques, Lobo, Midna, Pepper, Scorpion, and Skarlet**

**Prison Island: Edward**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 12

Rarity was very thankful that she survived the previous night. After setting her torch to the side, she walked up to Knuckles, NiGHTS, and No-Face.

"I thank you all for not voting me out," smiled Rarity, "That would've been dreadful to be voted out so early."

NiGHTS smiled warmly at her, "Of course, Rarity. No need to thank us. We had bigger plans."

"_This has been an interesting 12 days for poor old me. I went to tribal council for the first time, and I survived by four votes. I feel like it's time to find some good allies. I already have some reassurance from that Lobo man. More would be appreciated." - Rarity_

Knuckles stretched out his muscles, "Well, with that out of the way, I'm a little pissed off at something else. Without that boat and gear, we can't get fish. We only have our bare hands."

"That was such an annoying thing for Freddy to do," muttered Rarity, "Fish is much nicer then rice. Especially with the chefs we have."

"Knuckles. You and I wanna go looking for it?" wondered No-Face.

"_In my alliance, my closest allies are Knuckles and NiGHTS. As for Midna... ehhh... she can be a little manipulative, and I much rather send her home soon. I know as soon as Kasumi's gone, she'll be coming for us." - No-Face_

Knuckles nodded, before walking off with No-Face, leaving Rarity and NiGHTS alone. Rarity looked up at NiGHTS.

"Excuse me, Miss NiGHTS, is it? Well... I was wondering if there's a spot for me in any alliance?" asked Rarity.

"_Out of nowhere, Rarity asked me for a spot in my alliance. For the last few days, Rarity hasn't been on good terms, but when you look at things, keeping Rarity keeps a target for others. That's my strategy. Keep the targets, and eliminate unexpected players." - NiGHTS_

"Well... I'm not the one you should ask for," worried NiGHTS, "But I would like to keep you around. Trust me, Rarity."

Rarity smiled brightly, "Why thank you! Best news I've heard!"

"_I really like NiGHTS. Unlike the other girls she's very kind, helpful, and a social butterfly. She reminds me a lot of Twilight Sparkle." - Rarity_

Meanwhile, Diddy was sitting in the shelter with Kasumi and Batgirl.

"That was a surprise to me last night.. why Lanky over Rarity?" asked Diddy, curiously.

Batgirl shrugged, "I want to ask the same question, Diddy, but that was the main consensus. No one else was key set on Rarity."

"_I'm with Diddy on this, I want Rarity out of this game. I just can't stand her, and the longer she stays, the farther she'll go, because she won't be a threat. I know what she's trying to do, knowing that information." - Batgirl_

Kasumi nodded at Batgirl's words, "Exactly. Nothing personal, Diddy. It is a game after all, right?"

Diddy nodded, "Of course, and even without Lanky, I know I'll fight to stay. Am I in any trouble?"

"Not that I know of." shrugged Batgirl.

"_Without Lanky, all I have is Edward and Bill. Bill doesn't have much life left in him, and Edward's very wise, so I'm just a little worried. I might need to use my advantage just in case there's a chance I can go home." - Diddy_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 12

Lobo and Scorpion were looking around the jungle, looking for the buried fishing gear.

"Are you sure this is the right move?" asked Scorpion, "You did it, you should admit and pay for your mistake like Krueger did!"

Lobo spat at the ground, "Does it look like I want to dig our grave further? Listen, the Main Man knows what he's doing, Scorpion."

"_Losing Krueger pissed me off. Especially since emo boy probably turned his back on us. Damn it Slenderman, why'd ya have to go so early. Now you leave emo boy to do what he wants! Tch... doesn't matter. All that matters is raising my stock back up." - Lobo_

Eventually, Lobo found where he buried the gear, and started to dig with his hands. He soon pulled it free from the dirt.

"We blame this on Freddy, got it?" planned Lobo, "We're on the outside, and I ain't happy about it. Doing this could save us."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Scorpion, crossing his arms.

Lobo didn't respond, spitting at the ground before walking off with the gear.

"_This 'Main Man' is starting to annoy me. I already have enough problems with that blood warrior after my own blood. If Lobo starts to get under my skin as well, he might have to go soon. We've lost three members of our so called alliance. Does it matter?" - Scorpion_

The two of them eventually bumped into No-Face and Knuckles of Ontar. Lobo blinked, before placing the gear in Knuckles' arms.

"Already a step ahead of you, echidna," grunted Lobo, "I can only guess Freddy Krueger buried it. He wanted sabotage. He got elimination. Served him right."

Knuckles blinked as well, "Well.. errh... thank you Lobo."

"Think nothing off it." replied Lobo, before he and Scorpion walked off, with Scorpion rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Jacques was out for yet another dive in the waterfall. His scarf and sunglasses were on top of his sweatshirt. He was completely exposed.

"_I could care less what people think of me now. I saved Pepper. I made my stance. Don't like it, I'll come into your room and slice your throat. It's what I do for a living." - Jacques_

Jacques was swimming on his back, looking straight up into the sky, grinning. The silence lasted for a little bit. When a familiar voice was heard.

"Aha! Gotcha!" giggled Pepper, diving into the waterfall, and landing on Jacques' chest. Jacques gasped at the sudden appearance. And there was little time to hide his face.

Pepper got a great look of Jacques' face. His eyes were completely exposed, and there were no eyelids to even cover them. His mouth looked cut up, and seemingly carved into a smile. Pepper blinked for a moment, before laughing.

"_Finally! Finally! I got to see Jacques' face! No eyelids, mouth carved into a smile. I knew he was hiding a mystery! And I found out. That... or Jacques was caught off guard. Either way, I know the real Jacques." - Pepper_

"That's rich! Your face isn't as screwed up as No-Face's!" giggled Pepper, poking Jacques on the nose.

Jacques rolled his eyes, before taking himself and Pepper out of the waterfall pool, sitting at the edge.

"Hehehe... Pepper..?" spoke Jacques, "Tell no one what you're about to hear... since it's already in plain sight for you."

Pepper listened carefully.

"My real name isn't Jacques," he explained, "It's Jeff. I'm... hehehehe... a killer. Guess they like to call me Jeff the Killer. Doesn't bother me in the slightest..."

"Well, nothing I've never lived with! We had Freddy Krueger, and now you!" smiled Pepper, "But trust me... Jeff. I'll keep this a secret for you. But.. can I still call ya Jacques?"

Jacques nodded, "Of course... hehehe... I've grown used to it out here."

"_Slenderman brought me out here to help him win one million dollars... hehehehe... guess he won't be winning anything now... but now... it's Jeff's turn... and Jeff is ready, my friends... eheheheheh..." - Jeff the Killer_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"We'll now bring in Edward, returning from Prison Island."

The helicopter landed, and Edward climbed out of it. It is here that he noticed Lanky and Freddy were gone. He was slightly shocked. He had, in his hand, the yellow Tails coin.

"Welcome back, Edward! I notice that you got one of the coins on Prison Island. That is the first advantage used in the game."

Everyone, for the exception of Diddy, was shocked to learn of these advantages. They were now curious what Diddy got.

"This is the tribe advantage, and it's sort of an advantage to everyone. You all get to stay on the same tribe for this round."

Everyone nodded, alright with that news.

"Thing is, Edward, you now get to pick which tribe you'll join, and in turn, send one of those tribe members to Prison Island. Make your selection now."

Edward looked over all the members, and looked back at Jeff, "I'll go to Zeusch, Jeff. As for my replacement... I think Lobo needs some time at Prison Island."

Lobo smirked to himself, trading his purple buff to Edward before boarding the helicopter, and leaving for Prison Island. They were a little shocked at Edward's decision.

"Now it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, you will send four swimmers out to a bamboo cage. Once you reach the cage, you will climb over it, and untie knots to open a door underwater, and then drag a chest located in the cage out of the cage and all the way to shore. First tribe to get the chest all the way to the platform, wins reward."

"For reward, the winning tribe will be taken hunting, and taught how to hunt. There are a bunch of wild animals out on Prison Island, and I am willing to bet you want to catch something. We have brought one of the best hunters to teach you. You will meet him soon. Let's get started."

Ontar

Swimmers: Batgirl, Diddy, NiGHTS, and No-Face

Zeusch

Swimmers: Jacques, Midna, Scorpion, and Skarlet

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight swimmers dove into the water, and swam quickly for the bamboo cage. Ontar's swimmers were much faster then Zeusch's, and Diddy and NiGHTS assisted Batgirl and No-Face up and over the cage.

The swimmers on Zeusch were terrible. Scorpion was not so pleased with the latest events of the game, like Lobo being sent to Prison Island, and Freddy being voted off. He was intentionally throwing the challenge. Jacques and Midna were trying to help him, but Scorpion refused help. With Ontar, Batgirl quickly untied the ropes keeping the gate closed.

Batgirl and No-Face were the strongest of the four swimmers, and heaved the chest through underwater, while NiGHTS and Diddy helped along the way. Zeusch arrived at the cage, and they started to heave their tribe members over the wall, but it was a slow process.

But eventually were all done, and were starting on untying the cage door. Batgirl was quickly getting tired, and kept having to come up for air often. Skarlet untied the knots, and got the cage door opened, getting Zeusch closer and closer to getting a lead.

But in the end...

…

…

…

...Ontar was too far ahead.

"ONTAR WINS REWARD!"

All of Ontar hugged and cheered.

"Great work today, Ontar! You got a great lead, and you kept that lead the whole way through. Today, you'll be learning under a fantastic hunter, and soon learn how to catch some wild animals. Zeusch, nothing for you today, you may head back to camp."

**Ontar: Batgirl, Diddy, Kasumi, Knuckles, NiGHTS, No-Face, and Rarity**

**Zeusch: Bill, Edward, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Midna, Pepper, Scorpion, and Skarlet**

**Prison Island: Lobo**

– – – – –

Prison Island Day 13

The helicopter landed near the prison facility, and Lobo climbed out of it, scratching at his beard.

"_Not sure what was going on in Edward's feeble, old head, but regardless the Main Man is safe, and might just be getting a little something extra." - Lobo_

Lobo yawned softly, wishing he had a cigar on him, having not smoked in 13 days. Regardless, he ignored the loss for a moment, coming across a table with the coins on them.

He smirked at the sight, "Well aren't you little guys adorable... advantages huh? Just what I was looking for."

"_Probst revealed that Prison Island was full of advantages... if you say four is full of, that is. Anyway, the Main Man needs some help in this game, and with only Scorpion left, he needs it now." - Lobo_

Lobo saw that both red coins were still untaken, while the yellow and blue coins have only one left to spare. He spat at the ground again, before taking a red coin, and pocketing it.

"A tribal council advantage is all I need. Perhaps it's the hidden immunity idol?" smirked Lobo.

"_I don't know what to expect. There's nothing I can do back at camp that could do some damage. For all I know, Scorpion could be going home next, and that would suck. This is where the Main Man needs to emerge as a contender now, and earn his pay." - Lobo_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 13

The seven members of Ontar were instructed to go to a deep part of the jungle, where they would soon meet their hunter.

"Alright! I'm psyched about this!" smiled Knuckles, fist bumping his fists together, "Hope we get to catch a pig!"

"Please," sniffed Rarity snobbishly, "Hunting is for unkindly ones. I would much rather not take part in any of this."

"Then go back to camp," muttered Batgirl, "Not like you'll learn anything."

"_Come on, we win this great reward, and all Rarity wants to do is, as usual, whine about it. Give me a break here, it amazes me that she's still here." - Batgirl_

Kasumi walked forward, looking around, "Well then... where is this hunter, hmm?"

Just then someone dropped down right behind her. He was apparently hanging up high in the trees this whole time. A familiar, southern voice came to Kasumi's ear, "Well if it ain't Kasumi Goto! Aha! How's that you got a fourth time, and I didn't?"

Kasumi facepalmed softly, knowing that voice. "Moses Sandor...?"

It was indeed Moses Sandor, a contestant on Survivor Virmire, and Survivor Ultimates. He was the hunter Jeff had assigned to teach the Ontar tribe.

"_After Virmire ended, I really tried to keep out of contact with the bandit, knowing full well he screwed me out of a million dollars. We never played on Ultimates, and now... here comes all hell." - Kasumi_

NiGHTS squeed softly, clapping her hands together, "Moses?! Oh my gosh!" She floated quickly towards him, "I'm a big fan of yours."

Moses chuckled, "Not the first time I heard that, hun. I appreciate the attention, but I got a job to do. What might that be? To teach ya'll how to hunt!"

"_Not really looking forward to hanging out with Moses. The man's an arrogant piece of work, but I gotta give him credit; he's a provider, and he's worthy competition." - No-Face_

Throughout the day, Moses taught the Ontar tribe how to sneak up on prey, and catch them without giving them a chance to run away. He threw spears, shot spears with a bow, and even cooked the tribe a nice pork feast.

"Made by yours truly, enjoy!" hooted Moses.

The seven tribe members started to dig in on their pork, enjoying it thoroughly.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" smiled Diddy, brightly.

Rarity nodded, "It's quite.. eer.. unique, in a way, darling. I'm not one to eat meat a whole lot, but just this once, I guess."

Moses sat inbetween Kasumi and NiGHTS, wrapping an arm around both of them, "Now ain't this a great reunion, huh Kasumi?"

Kasumi glared at him from under her hood, but made no movements, simply eating her pork.

"_I hope I never have to play the game with Moses again. While he is a provider, I just feel like he'll tamper my game, and ruin my own chances. He's keen on revenge, and I could just feel it." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 13

Edward was sitting in the shelter, laying down next to Bill.

"This will be interesting, should we go to tribal council..." noted Edward, staring up at the ceiling of the shelter.

"Well of course it'll be interesting! Why wouldn't it be?" asked Bill.

"_All the good people are leaving the game! Minka leaves. Lanky leaves. How are Edward, myself, and Diddy gonna make it through all of this? Huh?" - Bill_

"Also, why did you send Lobo of all people?" questioned Bill.

"He and Scorpion are a tight pair, correct?" replied Edward, "By splitting that group up, we make it easier to send the other home. That one being Scorpion. Lobo will dig his own grave. Scorpion will keep quiet. Obviously one is more dangerous then the other."

"_Lobo is obnoxious, and also a physical threat. However, I don't see Lobo slipping by the radar. Scorpion on the other hand... I do. Besides his little quarrels with Skarlet, he's been a quiet threat, and that worries me." - Edward_

"But... I still see players like Jacques and Midna as threats," continued Edward, "Midna's a returning player, and not one has yet to be eliminated... and Jacques been getting close with Pepper, and I'm afraid Pepper might get manipulated by him. I don't trust a guy like Jacques."

"Well... I still say Scorpion over everybody!" replied Bill, "Him or Jacques. Midna's not bad at all, Edward! She's actually socialable over those two!"

"And sometimes that's a big note you got to look at..." replied Edward, looking over at Bill.

"_Edward does have a plan to bring us closer to the million, so that's all fine and dandy! I really need all the help I can get, because I'm only just one mischievious little guy. Just imagine the chaos if two of me were running around." - Bill_

Meanwhile, Skarlet and Jacques were talking in the forest for a brief moment.

"You're with us, 100%?" asked Skarlet, looking at Jacques.

Jacques nodded, snickering slightly, "Yes... hehehe... yes of course. I see no need to stay with those losers..."

"Good," nodded Skarlet, "Scorpion is the next to go. He's got nowhere left to hide."

"_Quan Chi, I hope you are listening to my words as of right now. Your little pet, Scorpion, will soon be back to kissing your boots in just a few days. Think of it as a parting gift to your doom." - Skarlet_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you-"

"Jeff?" called out Diddy, clambering forward. In his hand was the blue Sonic coin. He handed it to Jeff. Everyone was not surprised to see this happen.

"Diddy is playing the challenge advantage; the first of two. Because of this..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...there is no need to compete today. Ontar automatically wins immunity. But in exchange for immunity, they will automatically lose the next reward challenge to Zeusch."

Jeff gave the immunity idol over to Rarity.

"Zeusch, not a great day for you tonight. As you are heading to tribal council without even a challenge occuring. This could be a good time to get rid of someone you don't need, or even pull a power move. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 14

The entire tribe was not so happy about going to tribal council once again.

Midna shook her head, looking to the rest of her purple-buffed tribe members, "Well, we knew he had something, just like Edward got something. So don't worry about it. Just one simple tribal council, and we're good."

"_Tribal council sucks, but knowing that Diddy had an advantage from being at Prison Island, this was sort of expected. I really don't know what's going down at tribal council, but I don't think I'm in any danger." - Midna_

Scorpion placed the machete down on a log, shaking his head, "This couldn't of been any worse, huh?"

Midna shrugged, "Oh well. Tribal council sucks, but it's only one."

As Midna walked away, Scorpion muttered to himself, "But it's going to be my last."

"_We were forced the loss today at the immunity challenge, thanks to that wimpy chimpanzee. Without Lobo here, I'm pretty much expecting my days to come to an end tonight. I really have no one to blame but myself for trusting the wrong people." - Scorpion_

Scorpion stood silent for a minute, before following Midna to where she struck up a conversation with Edward.

"May I have a say tonight?" asked Scorpion.

Midna crossed her arms, and shrugged, "I'm listening."

"It's been painfully obvious that myself and Skarlet do not like one another," explained Scorpion, "But I am here for my own good. Whatever she says of me, or Lord Quan Chi... is not true. I'm here to win for my fallen family and clan. What is she here for? To simply end me? What a disgrace to Outworld."

"You do have a point, Scorpion," replied Edward, "You certainly have the motivation to keep you going, whereas Skarlet won't if you go."

"_What I've learned about Scorpion the 14 days I've known him, is that he's fierce, and has a good reason to win Survivor. He needs this just like most of us do. But that only makes him a threat. I really like his passion, but it's a dangerous passion." - Edward_

"I'm open to voting Skarlet out," replied Midna, "I don't exactly care for either of you, but I much rather keep you around then her, strategy wise."

Scorpion stared at Midna before nodding, "I see... I appreciate any votes saving me tonight. I do not feel safe, but this talk has made me feel a little safer."

He shook both Midna's and Edward's hands, before leaving. After he left, Midna and Edward conversed quietly a little while longer.

"_Scorpion is a threat, and I get that. But if I keep him, that keeps a threat in the game, and therefore keeps a target off my back. Skarlet, to me, is sneaky, and I see her hanging out with Kasumi a little too often then not. If it works out good tonight, we might send her packing." - Midna_

Meanwhile, Jacques, Pepper, and Skarlet were talking.

"Are we good on eliminating Scorpion tonight?" asked Skarlet, looking at both Jacques and Pepper.

Pepper nodded, "I promise, Skarlet. Nothing's changing. We're sending his demon butt packing!"

"_Hopefully, after Scorpion's got, Skarlet gets her head back in the game. She's been too focused on Scorpion that it's beginning to bother not only me, but the rest of the Bad Girls Syndicate. If her head isn't focused, she might have to go." - Pepper_

Skarlet smirked, "Perfect. Wish I could've stolen a sample of his blood... Shao Kahn says Netherrealm warrior blood to be very precious indeed..."

Jacques snickered softly, "Sounds like we have something in common, hmm? Heheheheh..."

Skarlet thought nothing of that comment, "Anyway... let's head back to camp, shall we?" With that said, the three allies walked off.

"_Please don't be mad at me, Slendy... hehehe... this way... it works out well for both of us. Those girls are crafty, sneaky... not to mention a little bitchy, maybe..? Hehehehe... let the girls turn on eachother... and it'll work out perfectly..." - Jeff the Killer_

– – – – –

The Zeusch tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Today was an interesting day. Diddy of the Ontar tribe had a challenge advantage, the first of two, and with it he sent you guys to tribal council at the expense of losing reward. Edward, do you think it was a good move for him?" asked Jeff.

Edward nodded.

"I completely think it was. I firmly believe that since tribes stayed the same, and Ontar lost, he would've been voted out. Here, he can get more time to get a new plan going." replied Edward.

"Midna, worried at all tonight, being one of four returning players?" asked Jeff.

Midna shook her head.

"We might be threats, Jeffrey, but we got the experience. I won't get worried until later in the game when more threats get eliminated, leaving only me, No-Face, Knuckles, and Kasumi." replied Midna.

"Bill, what has been the hardest thing for you, thus far?" asked Jeff.

"Keeping secrets, which is probably why I'm not told many in the first place, ain't that right Edward? But anyway, I really enjoy playing the game, but man... secrets are tough to hide!" replied Bill.

"Skarlet, any plans tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Easy. Scorpion." replied Skarlet.

Scorpion glared at her.

"You will not win this Skarlet. By getting rid of me you accomplish nothing." retorted Scorpion.

"Yet by getting rid of you, I'll be doing Shao Kahn a huge favor." replied Skarlet.

Scorpion shook his head, refusing to respond.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Scorpion, you're up."

– – –

Midna's Vote: You need all the luck after this. I wish it well. (?)

Scorpion's Vote: You are one sick lady. (Skarlet)

Skarlet's Vote: Down with the Netherrealm, return to your master's feet. (Scorpion)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Scorpion. (He nodded, not fazed.)

…

Scorpion. Two votes Scorpion.

…

…

Skarlet. One vote Skarlet, two votes Scorpion. (She did not flinch.)

…

Scorpion. Three votes Scorpion, one vote Skarlet.

…

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, Scorpion. That's four, and that will do it in. I need you to hand me your torch.

Scorpion stood up, and turned to his fellow contestants, "To hell with you all." He then pulled off his mask entirely, revealing a flaming skull head. He then gave his torch to Jeff.

"Scorpion, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Scorpion suddenly teleported away, seemingly to the Netherrealm, disappearing in a portal of flames.

"Appeared to be an easy vote against Scorpion, and now without him, it seems as if peace might finally settle in. But this is Survivor, anything is bound to change. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Scorpion's Final Words**

"I was supposed to be on Survivor Edenia with Quan Chi, but got kicked to the side, as he wanted that Noob Saibot with him instead. But look at me, I fared much better on my own. I hope after this, Quan Chi respects how I played, and realizes my full potential!"

VOTE

Scorpion – Midna, Edward, Jeff, Bill, Pepper, and Skarlet

Skarlet – Scorpion

The TJ's Survivor Series Wiki will not be automatically updated, but it will be when I get home. But, if you wish, and have wiki experience, you are free to update the pages to be up to date with the current episode. ^^ Appreicate any help you want to offer :)

Jeff the Killer's inclusion was hinted several times. The biggest hint was the Smile Dog conversation with Pepper. Even more surprises will be in store for Episode 6, as a major twist is revealed to the audience, but not exactly to the contestants. That's all I'll say.

There is a poll on my page! Go check it out! ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Could Spell Disaster

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Having survived the previous tribal council, Rarity decided to thank Knuckles, No-Face, and NiGHTS for her survival. Later, Rarity asked NiGHTS if she could join their alliance, and NiGHTS accepted to look out for Rarity. Meanwhile, Diddy was paranoid about the future without Lanky around._

_With the Zeusch group, Lobo and Scorpion went out to dig up the fishing gear, as Lobo wanted to get himself some respect. Blaming it all on Freddy, Lobo gave the gear back to Knuckles, while Scorpion wasn't that pleased with Lobo's change of attitude over the whole thing. Then, while Jacques was out for a nice little swim, Pepper startled him, and was finally able to discover Jacques' true identity as Jeff the Killer. Jacques made a deal with Pepper that he'd keep her safe as long as this was never shared with anyone else._

_At the reward challenge, Edward returned, and used his tribe advantage. This advantage kept the two tribes the same for the first time in the game, and Edward got to send one player to Prison Island, and take their spot on the tribe. He chose Lobo, and mere minutes later, Ontar won a special reward._

_At Prison Island, Lobo was pleased to grab an advantage, and took the tribal council one, in hopes that it was an immunity idol._

_During the reward, the Ontar tribe was shocked to learn they would be learning how to hunt with the bandit and Survivor player Moses Sandor, much to Kasumi's annoyance. Regardless, the tribe had a fun time hunting, and enjoyed the pig feast that came with it._

_Back at camp, while the Ontar tribe was away, the Zeusch tribe was left by themselves. Edward and Bill planned out the next move, and Edward wanted to get rid of Scorpion, but saw threats in both Midna and Jacques. Bill agreed with Edward's original target of Scorpion, wanting him gone. Meanwhile, Jacques told Skarlet that she could trust him, and that he was going to work with her group._

_At what was going to be an immunity challenge, Diddy surprised everyone when he used his challenge advantage, and automatically won immunity for his tribe. But at the cost of winning immunity, they also end up giving up the next reward._

_With tribal council looming, Scorpion tried to get people to vote Skarlet out, seeing himself as more worthy of staying in the competition over Skarlet. Midna considered it, seeing Skarlet as a dangerous foe. Meanwhile, Pepper told Skarlet that the night was tonight, and that Scorpion was finally leaving._

_At tribal council, Skarlet and Scorpion's rivalry came to an end, when Scorpion was voted out in a 6-1 decision, sending him back to the Netherrealm. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Batgirl, Diddy, Kasumi, Knuckles, NiGHTS, No-Face, and Rarity**

**Zeusch: Bill, Edward, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Midna, Pepper, and Skarlet**

**Prison Island: Lobo**

– – – – –

Somewhere Else... Day 15

Jeff Probst was walking through the forests of Prison Island. He soon reached a small little area, which was marked with a circle of tree bushes.

"Are you here, Bill?" asked Jeff, looking around.

A few minutes later, Bill clambered out from the bushes, followed by someone that looked nearly exactly like him.

"Sorry! Just got back from tribal council!" said Bill, sweat dripping down his face, "Ben's here too! Nice to see you here Jeff, for once."

"I'm just here to check up on you both," replied Jeff, "The producers and I are looking forward to seeing how this twist works."

"_For the last 15 days, I've been playing this game with my identical twin brother, Ben. On odd numbered days, I'm out in camp. On even numbered days, I give my jacket to Ben, and he pretends to be me. Not the first time we've done this. We like to do this to play around with Edward." - Bill_

"So am I!" giggled Ben, "I just get a little nervous whenever I'm out there. I don't want to mess things up for Bill."

"Nah! You won't!" smiled Bill, "Besides, no one expects us to be playing everyone!"

"Because we're the best!" replied Ben.

Jeff chuckled, "Well then. Have fun you two. You guys have several days before you're both in the game together. Merge, I think. I'll see you, Bill, later today to switch the tribes, and give Zeusch their reward. Have fun you two."

He then left, leaving the twins by themselves. Bill zipped up his jacket, which is what they've been using to swap in and out. Bill's jacket has his name on the back, while Ben's jacket has his own name.

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 15

With Scorpion gone, both Skarlet and Edward feel like they've accomplished something.

"_Scorpion's gone... and that's just perfect. So... so perfect. Now it's time to win the game for Outworld. Prince Rain might of helped... but I am pure Outworld. He was half and half. Time to do the job and get it done." - Skarlet_

"_My plan worked out to perfection. Scorpion's gone, and now Lobo is all by himself. But I do worry, however. Lobo will be getting an advantage at Prison Island, and who knows what he'll take. My guess is that he'll be taking the tribal council one." - Edward_

A few minutes later, Midna, Knuckles, and No-Face were talking in the Zeusch shelter, watching everyone else work for the time being.

"Listen, I believe we're done standing around," explained Midna, "Next chance we get... we need to send Kasumi home. I've been dragged into the majority twice now, when I could've done something. Tired of giving her a free pass."

No-Face nodded, "There's only 14 people left, and with a 7% chance of winning this game, we need to take measures to assure those chances do not rise."

"_Kasumi's been my main target for the last several days, because she's sneaky, she can't be trusted, and she's got the most experience on Survivor. I need my time to shine this season, and by getting rid of Kasumi, I bet that will happen." - Midna_

"We got NiGHTS, Batgirl, and Rarity as side votes. I got Batgirl, No-Face has NiGHTS, and in turn, NiGHTS has Rarity," explained Knuckles, "That's six votes. But with the tribes mixing up... we just got to get the most numbers on one tribe. Any information you know, Midna?"

"Skarlet might be working with Kasumi," replied Midna, "They hang around a lot, and it worries me. We sent Scorpion home, but that's not what I wanted, but I didn't want to look like a fool."

"We got to pull a move fast. As numbers dwindle down, the three of us will become targets. I just hope Kasumi doesn't learn of our plans." worried No-Face.

Knuckles patted his back, "We'll be fine, dude. No worries!"

"_I got my team complete and ready, and all that needs to happen is Kasumi's elimination, followed by Skarlet's. I just hope the tribe switch puts us in a great spot." - Midna_

Meanwhile, Pepper and Jacques were speaking with Kasumi by their banana spot. Skarlet was nearby, looking at the ground, holding one of her daggers.

"Welcome to the team, Jacques," smiled Kasumi, "Although I don't feel like changing our alliance name. It's the Bad Girls Syndicate. Guess I could add a Plus One to it."

Jacques snickered, "I appreciate the help, and kindness, Kasumi... hehehehe... Pepper here has been very helpful in filling me in."

"_So... these ladies have offered me a spot in their alliance... I don't know how I'll break their defenses... but I think Pepper will help me... hehehehehe..." - Jeff the Killer_

A few minutes later, Skarlet returned to the group, carrying a tiny little scorpion on the end of her dagger. Pepper was amazed.

"Holy moly! Where'd ya find that? Never saw a single scorpion roaming around!" gasped Pepper.

Skarlet shrugged, "Found one while hunting... figured we could use the meat. If I cut off the tail, all the poison will be gone."

"_Gotta hand it to Skarlet. First she plans Scorpion's demise, and then she literally kills a scorpion and then cooks it! That's a badass for ya, right there." - Pepper_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 15

Kasumi and Batgirl were having a talk by the beach, fishing with fishing rods. Without a boat, they have to fish by shore, unless they use a spear, which neither wanted to.

"So... I do have some news to share with you." noted Kasumi, looking over at Batgirl while she waited for a tug on her rod.

Batgirl nodded, reeling in what appeared to be a sea bass, "What's up?"

"Pepper got Jacques to work with us," explained Kasumi, "I know you may not trust him. I don't either, but he turned on his alliance for us."

"Yeah, and he might do it again. I don't think we should trust a guy like that, Kasumi." worried Batgirl.

"_I don't understand Pepper's reasoning to add Jacques to our alliance. He's just... ugh... I don't trust a guy like him, and never will. He just... is very creepy... snickers a lot... and seems to be... I don't know... hiding something?" - Batgirl_

"Well if he steps out of line, he'll be sent home," shrugged Kasumi, "Trust me on this Batgirl. I know what I'm doing. It's still us four to the end, and... three to the end? You, me, and Skarlet?"

Batgirl smiled, and used her free hand to shake Kasumi's, "Deal made!"

"_Batgirl deserves a spot in the finals because without her, I wouldn't of ever known of certain things. She's been a great spy, and as for Skarlet, well.. between her and Pepper, I just see a jury not voting for her like they would Pepper." - Kasumi_

Meanwhile, No-Face was sitting by the fire, watching NiGHTS and Rarity eat rice.

"I just got to say," said Rarity, looking up at No-Face, "Even though you can't really see us, it just seems creepy when you're looking in our direction."

No-Face chuckled, "I can actually see you. Telepathy, my dear. I figured most of you knew that."

"_I have limited telepathy. It's hard to explain, really... I can't read minds, yet I'm able to see and speak using my ability. That might make me a threat, if they think I can read their minds." - No-Face_

"Oh really...? What am I thinking of right now?" wondered Rarity.

No-Face shrugged, "How should I know. I can't read minds. It's hard to explain, Rarity, so don't ask."

"Definitely would be game breaking if you could, though." giggled NiGHTS.

"Won't lie," replied No-Face, "It would be very awesome if I could read minds. Would make Survivor less stressful for me, eh?"

"_If you get past the creepiness of his face, No-Face is very generous, and well fit. For a beautiful mare such as myself, if he were a stallion and had the face of an actor, I'd definitely date the man." - Rarity_

– – – – –

A few minutes later, Jeff Probst arrived at the camp, carrying two bowls with eggs in them. Lobo was right behind him, carrying a tray.

"Come here, everyone. Got to make a few announcements!" called Jeff.

Both tribes met up with Jeff near the center of the camp area.

"It's that time again. Drop your buffs. I have come to camp today to mix up the tribes, and then hand Zeusch their free reward."

Everyone dropped their buffs onto the ground, this time more prepared for the twist. Jeff then brought up the two bowls full of eggs, one for Ontar, and one for Zeusch.

"Okay, everyone has an egg, 3, 2, 1, smash!"

Everyone did so. Blue and purple paint splattered everywhere. Midna noticed her plan was split four and two, and whispered a few things to Knuckles to tell NiGHTS. Bill was happy to be with Diddy, but worried about Edward. Lobo nodded, seeing Rarity on his team. Jacques patted Pepper's head, upon seeing the same colors on her fluffy tail.

"The new Ontar tribe is: Bill, Diddy, Jacques, Kasumi, Knuckles, NiGHTS, and Pepper. The new Zeusch tribe is: Batgirl, Edward, Lobo, Midna, No-Face, Rarity, and Skarlet."

Jeff then threw out two bags of buffs to Batgirl and Pepper, and everyone placed a buff on, and greeted their new tribes.

"Lobo helped bring in the tray with Zeusch's reward. Let me just show it off..."

Jeff pulled the covers off the tray, revealing a bunch of spices, meats, vegetables, and pots and pans. All of Zeusch cheered wildly.

"It's gonna be a great afternoon for you guys. Diddy, I hope the advantage wasn't a mistake, because this is what you're missing out on. Zeusch, I will leave you guys to your meals, and Ontar, hope the next immunity challenge is comeback day. See you all later."

**Ontar: Bill, Diddy, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Kasumi, Knuckles, NiGHTS, and Pepper**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Edward, Lobo, Midna, No-Face, Rarity, and Skarlet**

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 16

Lobo and Batgirl carried the tray of food and spices to their camp area.

"This! This is what the Main Man's been wanting to eat for days!" hooted Lobo.

"_You can't survive without meat, lemme tell you that right now. Back home, every morning, grab a raw slice of steak, grab my blow torch, and just cook it that way. Works everytime for me." - Lobo_

"For once, we agree," replied Batgirl, "With all this meat, we're sure to be strong for immunity. I'm pretty sure Diddy regrets it now, huh?"

"He better." chuckled Lobo, placing about three steaks on the pan, and beginning to fry them.

Only Edward, No-Face, and Rarity passed up the steaks, and instead feasted on the vegetables.

"It feels great to be a winner," smiled Rarity, "I really doubt we'll ever lose to the hungry Ontar tribe now. It just seems way too unlikely."

Lobo walked over with a bowl full of steak, and motioned for Rarity to follow him, "C'mere, Rarity. Got something to ask ya."

Rarity shrugged, and followed him out, while No-Face watched them. Edward took little notice.

"_We're enjoying a nice reward, and quite frankly my mind isn't on the game right now. It's more on this delicious food we were given thanks to Diddy. But with so many moves we can make, it worries me that someone will strike when we're focused on someone else." - No-Face_

Lobo and Rarity were now deep in the forest, and Lobo was eating his steak while speaking to Rarity, "Listen. I got something that will ensure both our safeties if we ever lose again. You got to be with me though. I can easily send you packing with it."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Please Lobo. Don't you think I'm too fair for threats?"

"Not really. Man. Woman. Mare. I'll threaten anyone to get my way," shrugged Lobo, "How the Main Man operates. But that's not important. I want to send home one of the returning players. Weaken their very obvious alliance."

"_Lobo told me that he wants to get rid of a returning player the very next time we go to tribal council. While that sounds good for him, I'm against it. I am quite fond of those players, and I rather not see them leave so soon." - Rarity_

"Hmph... doesn't sound like you're giving me much of choice..." muttered Rarity.

"Listen honey, you're either with me or against me, and right now I want you with me," explained Lobo, "I have no where else to go, and I bet you don't either. Who would expect the prissy mare to work with the badass Main Man?"

Rarity sighed, before nodding.

"_I much rather work with NiGHTS and her alliance compared to Lobo. Lobo really has no options left, and if he got a good advantage... oh dear... it could spell disaster. So I'm going to keep my mouth shut, and not do anything until he uses that advantage." - Rarity_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 16

Off in the Ontar shelter, Bill, Diddy, Kasumi, Jacques, and Pepper watched the feast go down at the Zeusch camp.

"Oh well, it's no big deal," shrugged Diddy, "We're still going to be a strong tribe, right?"

Kasumi nodded, "Of course. I'm not gonna complain about losing a feast. We got a free pass eariler, and we'll be ready today for the real deal."

"_Rewards are always nice, but I don't go out of my way to win them. Immunity has always been the real deal the whole time I've been playing Survivor. With immunity, you feel the tiniest bit safer. Right now, with many players wanting me out, I need it more then anything." - Kasumi_

"Maybe Edward will be kind enough to share?" wondered Bill.

Jacques shook his head, "Hehehe... I doubt it. It's their reward... even if they didn't win it..."

"_I wanted a free pass from tribal council. Kasumi's right. We shouldn't complain about this. We're going to be tough and ready to beat Zeusch for once in this game. I may be small, but I got a lot of fight left in me." - Diddy_

Pepper hopped on top of Jacques' head, looking at everyone, "Listen, we're not worried about Zeusch. Sure we may have buddies over there, but no steak and veggies ain't stopping me. Neither should it stop you."

"Pepper's right," nodded Kasumi, petting Pepper's head, "Besides, what's a little food not going into our bellies gonna do? Kill us? Hardly."

"TEAM ONTAR ALL THE WAY!" cheered Bill, hopping out of the shelter. Diddy gently pulled him back in, and covered his mouth.

"Calm down, Bill." chuckled Diddy.

"_Things are getting really interesting around camp, and I'm just aching to get things rolling. I'm just very impatient, waiting for the merge, since I know I get to enter the game for real, and play my own game. While Bill trusts me, I don't want to mess his game up." - Ben (posing as Bill)_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Knuckles and NiGHTS were talking with Midna.

"We're not in the best situation to boot Kasumi guys," explained Midna, "I was hoping for more then just two of us with her.. and because of that... I'm throwing the challenge."

Knuckles blinked, "Midna, are you insane? What if-"

"I'm not going anywhere. Lobo's going home if Zeusch loses," smirked Midna, "Even if he uses that advantage, if it's meant for tribal council that is... I know I'm not the player he'll go for."

"_Midna just told me that she, Rarity, Batgirl, and No-Face will be throwing the immunity challenge, or attempt to at any rate. I just feel like it's a stupid decision, and with Lobo having an advantage, I mean... I just don't think they should. If anything, NiGHTS and I need to throw it." - Knuckles_

"Midna... I don't know... I feel like that'll be a mistake," worried NiGHTS, "And I think we're a little hellbent on getting Kasumi out..."

Midna rolled her eyes, "NiGHTS? Really? Kasumi's the biggest threat right now. If she makes it to the merge, she'll be tough to eliminate. Trust me... we need her out."

Knuckles sighed, "I'm with NiGHTS, Midna. Don't throw the challenge. Trust me on this. If you go to tribal council, and Lobo decides to screw you over, you have yourself to blame, and I know for a fact you won't ruin your own chances."

Midna didn't reply, instead closing her eyes.

"_Let's just make the challenge all fair and easy, and not have anyone try to throw it. I came to compete and win challenges, not to hand it over to the opponent, or have them hand it to us." - NiGHTS_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ontar."

Bill did so.

"For today's challenge, you will escort four tribe members from one post to another post out in the water. How do you do this? Well, you must use a pole to escort each tribe member to the other post. If they fall off the pole, you got to start over. First tribe to successfully get all four tribe members to the post, and hold that position on that tiny platform for 10 seconds, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Ontar

Escorters: Jacques and Knuckles

Being Escorted: Pepper, Bill, Diddy, NiGHTS

Zeusch

Escorters: Lobo and No-Face

Being Escorted: Midna, Rarity, Skarlet, Batgirl

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes managed to get Pepper and Midna onto their poles, and Jacques, Knuckles, Lobo, and No-Face started to wade through the thigh high water to the other post. Lobo and No-Face managed to be a little quicker then Jacques and Knuckles, successfully escorting Midna to the post.

Both Lobo and No-Face rushed over to Rarity to start escorting her. Knuckles and Jacques managed to move a little faster, and got Pepper to the platform, and rushed to start on Bill. But Zeusch's early lead proved them well, as Lobo and No-Face got Rarity over to the post, with Midna hopping onto Rarity's back to save space.

Lobo was really becoming the "Main Man" in this challenge, as he was pushing and being the cheerleader for Zeusch. He and No-Face got Skarlet on the pole, and they ran for the post, quickly getting their third tribe member over. Bill was soon escorted to the Ontar post, and both Jacques and Knuckles needed to make up for lost time.

Batgirl and Diddy stepped onto their poles, and their tribe members started to go through the waters. Ontar hoped to reach the end, while Zeusch was looking for the goal in sight. Midna nodded, satisfied with the challenge.

But soon...

…

…

…

…

...Zeusch got Batgirl to the post, and after 10 seconds past...

"Good! ZEUSCH WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Zeusch hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another immunity victory for Zeusch! No matter what happens, you guys almost always get the job done. Ontar, I got nothing to say. Tribal council tonight, and another player is saying goodbye to their hopes and dreams of winning this game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 17

Knuckles laid himself down in the shelter, with NiGHTS taking a seat next to him.

"Well... we need to figure out what we're doing tonight," sighed Knuckles, "But better us then Zeusch, right?"

"_Once again, Ontar loses another immunity challenge, and we face tribal council. Right now, Kasumi's a huge threat, and even if we don't have the guaranteed numbers, I feel like it'll be a success if she leaves tonight." - Knuckles_

NiGHTS nodded, "Of course. So... Kasumi tonight? Who should we go to?"

Knuckles nodded in agreement, "I think it's for the best. Diddy and Bill seem like the obvious choices, because I really don't trust Pepper... and Jacques clearly can't be trusted... I don't know, NiGHTS, it's a risk talking to any of them."

"I really like Diddy, and even if Bill is annoying, I feel like he'll go with majority to save his own skin." replied NiGHTS.

"_It's just Knuckles and I going to tribal council. We don't have our alliance to help us, so it's all risks from this point on, and if both of us survive, then I'll feel a lot better. Right now, I'm very nervous." - NiGHTS_

The two of them shook hands, and left the shelter.

By the banana grove claimed by the Bad Girls Syndicate, Kasumi, Jacques, and Pepper were talking about the vote.

"Soo... hehehehe... who's name are we cutting tonight?" snickered Jacques.

Kasumi crossed her arms, "We have Diddy, Bill, Knuckles, and NiGHTS to pick from... and with Batgirl's information... we should send Knuckles home. Weaken the returning player alliance."

"_I wanted to keep Knuckles, No-Face, and Midna on the side, in the case that the Bad Girls Syndicate did not work out. But since Batgirl told me that they were against it, the decision to cut them loose was easy. Since Knuckles is the only one here, he's going home. We need to send the threats out." - Kasumi_

"I like the guy, but yeah, Knuckles is a physical threat, and sending him home would do a lot of damage overall." agreed Pepper.

"We need to get at least one more vote from either NiGHTS, Bill, or Diddy," explained Kasumi, "I'm assuming Knuckles will be coming after me, so you both are safe if this fails."

"Aw, you ain't going anywhere Kasumi. You're too good to leave this early." reassured Pepper.

"_We're getting down to the wire here on Survivor, and I'm ready to make that push all the way to the finals! I owe it all to the Bad Girls Syndicate to getting me and all of us this far. I hope this doesn't die tonight. Kasumi's got to stay!" - Pepper_

Moments before leaving for tribal council, Bill and Diddy were sizing up their options.

"Listen Bill," explained Diddy, "I just want to make sure we're on the same page on this. We vote together as a pair, and not individually."

Bill nodded, "Of course! Just give me a name, and I'll put it down on the parchment!"

"_Based on what we're hearing, it's either Knuckles or Kasumi going home tonight, and myself and Diddy are in the hotseat! We get to make the decision, and we can send the first returning player packing!" - Bill_

"We tried to get Kasumi out before," noted Bill, continuing, "But it did not do us any good. Perhaps Knuckles would be the smarter option?"

"Knuckles poses a physical threat... and Kasumi a mental threat, and huge strategic player. I wish we could send them both home, but no avail..." muttered Diddy.

"What would Edward have us do..?" asked Bill.

"Who knows, Bill... who knows..." noted Diddy, closing his eyes.

"_Kasumi is a smart woman, but Knuckles is strong, and we could take him out to eliminate a physical threat. But Prison Island is still around, and Kasumi could pick up a huge advantage. That's my biggest worry. On the other hand, Knuckles doesn't worry me all that much, when it comes to those advantages. We hold the cards." - Diddy_

"Okay... tonight we'll..." whispered Diddy to Bill, and then afterwards, they left with the rest of Ontar to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Ontar tribe arrived at tribal council.

"No matter who's on Ontar, the tribe continues to lose to Zeusch, regardless what the challenge is. Jacques, with that in mind, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Hehehehe... well Jeff... I don't care how the vote goes down... because in the end... we'll be on new tribes. Isn't that more fun then eliminating weaker links?" replied Jacques.

"NiGHTS, you've been a quiet girl for most of the game. Tell me, as the game moves forward, what worries you the most?" asked Jeff.

"What worries me the most is losing allies. It will happen eventually, but I want my entire alliance and friends to reach the merge. It'll be very hard for me if an ally leaves tonight." replied NiGHTS.

"Kasumi, you and Diddy have both been members of Ontar the entire season, and you've still yet to grab a win. Does tonight change the future?" asked Jeff.

Kasumi shrugged.

"You can never predict the future. Not this season. With the tribe mixing up, weak and strong will vary on both tribes. Ontar just seems to be unlucky." replied Kasumi.

"Bill, any last words before the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Expect the unexpected? Wait... that's a Big Brother term. Ummmm... I guess just vote with your gut? I'm not made of one-liners, Jeff. Not on the spot, at least." replied Bill.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bill, you're up."

– – –

Diddy's Vote: You are the biggest threat right now... good luck. (?)

Kasumi's Vote: Time to focus on enemies, and right now, sadly, you are an enemy. (Knuckles)

Knuckles' Vote: You're crafty, you're sneaky, you remind me of that bat, Rouge. Gotta go, hun. (Kasumi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kasumi. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

Kasumi. Two votes Kasumi.

…

…

Knuckles. One vote Knuckles, two votes Kasumi. (He shook his head, clasping his hands.)

…

Knuckles. Tied two votes Knuckles, two votes Kasumi. (Bill smiled brightly, looking at Jeff.)

…

…

Knuckles. Three votes Knuckles, two votes Kasumi. (NiGHTS looked over at Diddy, hopingly.)

…

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, Knuckles. That's four, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Knuckles shook his head, hugging NiGHTS firmly, "Stay safe." He then handed his torch over.

"Knuckles, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Knuckles gave a small, friendly wave before leaving the area, not happy.

"The first of four returning players have been eliminated. Only three are left, and with only 22 days left to go, this game is going to get crazy, and we're not even close to the merge. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Knuckles' Final Words**

"It's been a whirlwind this season, much different from SEGA All Stars where the rules were simpler and easier to understand. That in mind, though, I tried my best to maintain a strong game, and align myself with the right players, and even though I'm not a juror this time, I feel like I played well."

VOTE

Kasumi – Knuckles and NiGHTS

Knuckles – Jeff, Kasumi, Bill, Pepper, and Diddy

Edgic makers, do not do an edgic for Bill's twin, Ben, until he's a full player and not just playing Bill's role on even days. That will be at the merge or earlier. Haven't decided yet. Until then, both Bill and Ben are considered one player until they are split into two.

Episode 7 is a huge episode, and with Prison Island coming into play for the fourth time, who will be sent, and who will be sent home? In fact, don't over think it, as two players are once again going home on the next episode, bringing us down to 11 by the end of the episode.

There is a poll on my page! Go check it out! ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Boom Goes The Dynamite

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_A new twist was revealed to the audience. Bill and his twin, Ben, were secretly playing the game together, with Bill playing on odd days, and Ben pretending to be Bill on even days. Thus far, they've played it up well._

_The returning players, minus Kasumi, were all plotting to take her down, believing they had NiGHTS, Batgirl, and Rarity. Secretly though, Batgirl was not with them, as she had played double agent to the Bad Girls Syndicate. Meanwhile, the BGS told Jacques of their alliance, and added him to it._

_Later in the day, Kasumi made a final three deal with Batgirl, telling her that Skarlet would join them. She did not want Pepper in the finals, as she believed her to be a social threat._

_Because Diddy used the challenge advantage, and was still on the Ontar tribe after the tribes mixed up again, the Zeusch tribe was given automatic reward, which turned out to be a steak feast._

_While the Zeusch tribe enjoyed their reward, Lobo took Rarity out into the forest, and told Rarity that he wants to send home a returning player, with his tribal council advantage. Rarity was a little concerned, but Lobo threatened her, saying if she didn't side with him, he could easily send her home instead. Rarity decided to go with him, and keep her lips shut until he used his advantage._

_While the Ontar tribe didn't lose hope or focus without their reward, Midna of the Zeusch tribe was considering throwing the challenge, concerned that Knuckles and NiGHTS, whom were on Ontar, did not have the numbers to take Kasumi out. Knuckles talked her out of it, remembering that Lobo possibly had an advantage that could potentially hurt Midna._

_At the immunity challenge, Midna heeded Knuckles' words, and once again, Zeusch destroyed Ontar at the immunity challenge, sending them to another tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Kasumi wanted to send Knuckles home, deciding now was the time to strike before he and the other returning players did. She had Pepper and Jacques on board, and hoped NiGHTS, Bill, and or Diddy would join them. On the flip side, Knuckles and NiGHTS were going to try and vote Kasumi out, hoping Diddy and Bill joined them._

_At tribal council, Bill and Diddy voted with the Bad Girls Syndicate, sending Knuckles home in a 5-2 vote, marking the first elimination of a returning player this season. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Bill & Ben, Diddy, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Kasumi, NiGHTS, and Pepper**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Edward, Lobo, Midna, No-Face, Rarity, and Skarlet**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 18

After Knuckles' surprise elimination, Kasumi felt a little safer without him around, but still wasn't satisfied.

"_Sure we voted Knuckles off, but that doesn't mean that whole group is gone yet. I feel like Midna is the biggest threat between her and No-Face, and my target is set on her. Quite frankly, I think the one who voted against me was NiGHTS, so I don't trust her anymore." - Kasumi_

Bill (who was currently Ben) and Diddy were speaking with Edward down by the beach. Edward was a little concerned about what happened.

"Personally... I would have voted Kasumi off," explained Edward, "Knuckles is a threat, I agree... but Kasumi is smarter. Knuckles is gullible, and an easier target. You need to be crafty to get Kasumi out."

Diddy nodded, "I agree Edward, but Bill said that we needed to get rid of a physical threat, thinking it was for the best. I kinda went with what he said."

"_There's too many variables that went into voting Knuckles out, and the main reason was that he was strong, and a threat. So is Kasumi, so there's our problem. We'll soon find out if that was a mistake or not." - Diddy_

"Don't pawn it all on me, buddy!" snarked Bill, "We both had a hand in sending Knuckles home. Besides, I knew it was the right idea... I think. I hope."

Edward gave Bill a stern look, "Next time Bill... I think it would be wise to ask for my or Diddy's opinions. You know very well that your ideas are... somewhat farfetched."

Bill pouted a little, "Fine I will.."

"_I'm really with Edward on this! If I went to tribal council instead of Bill, I would've voted Kasumi out. Sometimes I feel like Bill can be a little more pompous then I am. Or so what Edward tells me. But it still counts!" - Ben (currently being Bill)_

Meanwhile, NiGHTS was speaking with No-Face and Midna about the vote last night.

Midna was greatly annoyed, "I knew I should've thrown the challenge... damn it, this is my fault."

"No it's not. Don't blame it on yourself Midna," reassured NiGHTS, "I think we were doomed no matter what."

"Exactly. At least if Zeusch lost we could've possibly found a back door to getting Lobo out regardless what his advantage did!" exclaimed Midna.

"_I'm a little upset that Knuckles is gone, but I still think we would've been hurt no matter what. Lobo might've gotten rid of one of our alliance members with his advantage, assuming that's what it is." - NiGHTS_

"Whatever happens you two," explained No-Face, "I just hope the new tribe arrangements work out in our favor. Knuckles is gone, and if we don't do anything soon, we might all be next in line to the slaughter."

Midna nodded, "If Lobo lands on the same tribe as Kasumi, I'll try to talk to him about doing something about her. If his advantage involves tribal council, it's in our interest."

Both NiGHTS and No-Face agreed with her, nodding their heads.

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 18

Later in the day, Batgirl and Kasumi decided to take Skarlet down to the banana grove, not taking Jacques or Pepper with them, as they had other matters to discuss.

Kasumi didn't stay with Batgirl and Skarlet long, as she decided to cloak into the shadows, and keep on the lookout in the case that Jacques or Pepper walked in on them.

"Are we good, Kasumi?" asked Batgirl, looking back at her.

Kasumi nodded, but of course, no one saw her nod, so she spoke up, "Go on, Batgirl. They aren't coming right now."

"_The other day, Kasumi and I agreed to go to the Final 3 together with Skarlet, and I feel very confident with that group of three. Kasumi may have said she was gonna allow me, Skarlet, and Pepper into the final three if the Bad Girls Syndicate got to the final four, then she'll allow us to vote her off, but I knew she was lying through her teeth, and now proves it." - Batgirl_

"So Skarlet," explained Batgirl, "How does a final three of me, you, and Kasumi sound? Pepper's nice and all, but we all know she'll talk up a great game to a jury, and win. She's good for fourth, but us three stand an equal chance against eachother."

Skarlet nodded, "I agree with you on that, and what do we do about Jacques?"

"He'll be voted out once it's just down to us," shrugged Batgirl, "No harm at all doing so. He's not a threat, but he's the last guy to join us, and after all, an all girl final four will make history."

"_I feel honored that Kasumi and Batgirl find me worthy of being in the finals with them. I feel like this is a reward for finally eliminating Scorpion, and I couldn't be any happier. I trust Kasumi and Batgirl the most out of my alliance, and we're a tight three." - Skarlet_

Skarlet shook Batgirl's hand, nodding her head, "Trust me girls, I will be loyal to this alliance, and this final 3 deal all the way to the end."

"Good to hear," called Kasumi, "Let's head back to camp. I believe we got everything covered. I just don't want to get caught."

Both Skarlet and Batgirl nodded, and followed Kasumi back to camp.

Meanwhile, Midna and Lobo were having a conversation in the shelter.

"Listen dude, I know you got something big at Prison Island," noted Midna, "And I don't mean to be rude, but I'm telling you..."

Lobo spat at the ground, "..that I'm going home next? Listen sweetheart, I already know that. No need to tell me twice, 'kay?"

"_The Main Man already knows his ass is on the chopping block, but he also knows how he's going to get it off that chopping block. When I get to tribal council I will be using that coin to eliminate a large threat. If I go down, taking the competition down with me." - Lobo_

Midna rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Lobo, listen... after the teams mix up... you need to eliminate Kasumi from this game. That is... if the advantage involves tribal council. She's a large threat, and if she stays... she'll only go farther."

"Pfft... and you're telling me you're worthless not to do it yourself?" chuckled Lobo.

Midna glared at him, "That's what my group tried to do last night, and Knuckles was voted off! We have no numbers, but you could do it for us. Trust me, Lobo... do this... and you'll stay longer. We could use your help."

"_I don't care for Lobo period. He's obnoxious, rude, and annoying. However... I need to use him to my advantage. Both No-Face and NiGHTS believe he'll be useful in eliminating Kasumi. Oh yeah, of course! And then he turns on us because he's the biggest wild card." - Midna_

Lobo smirked, looking over at her, "Oh really now...? Now what do I get in return for eliminating Kasumi besides safety? Because I want the red slut and emo boy out after her."

"If that's what you want, then go right ahead!" nodded Midna, "I don't trust or care for either Jacques or Skarlet either, so it's works out in our favors."

"_If Lobo wants those two out, those two go out. I really need Lobo's trust, and I need it now before he does something stupid. I need Lobo to feel comfortable, and once we're all set to go all the way; myself, No-Face, Rarity, NiGHTS, and Batgirl, we'll drop Lobo. Boom goes the dynamite." - Midna_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 18

Out in the forest, Jacques and Pepper were having a small conversation. Pepper was sitting on her fluffy tail, using it like a bean bag chair, almost.

"Tell me more about yourself, Jacques," smiled Pepper, "You seem to have such interesting stories to tell... well... even if some of them are very creepy."

"Hehehehe... well then... if you insist... but please..." replied Jacques, "I've told you so much... hehehe... tell me more about you, Pepper.."

"_Pepper and I have a weird friendship... hehehe... and it almost seems creepy at times... but since I don't have much control over my senses... if she sprays... no need to worry about smell. Not that it matters if she and I were hostile... hehehehe..." - Jeff the Killer_

Pepper blinked, before thinking about it, "Umm... well... from where I come, I'm a comedian. I make other animals laugh, pretty much. Some tell me I'm not funny whatsoever, but what do they know?"

"Some people truly have no idea what comedy is..." snickered Jacques.

"You got that right, Jacques," giggled Pepper, "After all, so many animals can stand a number of jokes until it gets old, right?"

"_Even if Jacques has revealed himself to me as being a mass murderer, it doesn't scare me in the slightest. It might be because I'm a fearless little skunk, but it's also because I know he won't kill anyone out here. I know very well Jacques wants that prize money." - Pepper_

A little bit of silence passes, before Pepper speaks up, "So uh, listen... I had an idea for the final 3... you, me, and Skarlet?"

Jacques snickered a little more, "Hehehe... sounds like the ideal group, Pepper... Kasumi needs to go eventually... and Batgirl is very likable..."

"_I want to take Jacques and Skarlet to the final 3, as I know Jacques won't be very popular with the jury, and Skarlet plays a very personal game, and might come off badly to the jury. Now anything can change, of course, but that would be my ideal Final 3." - Pepper_

"Completely agree with you on that. Kasumi's been our leader from Day 2 or 3, and even said she'll allow me, Skarlet, and Batgirl into the finals.. but I find that bull, since it seems fishy to me." remarked Pepper.

"I'm sure it is... hehehehe... why else would she accept an offer to return? For nothing?" replied Jacques.

Pepper high fived Jacques, "Aha! Of course. Couldn't of put it into better words myself."

"_Soon, Slenderman... soon. I have the Final 3 in place... and now it's Jeffy's turn to win the million dollars... and to put the rest of the players to sleep. It'll be so easy... you'll feel embarrassed." - Jeff the Killer_

Meanwhile, Bill snuck into the jungle by himself, and got into the twin circle that Jeff calls it. Bill, who was currently Ben in disguise, met up with the real Bill, and swapped clothing, getting ready for the night, and upcoming reward challenge.

"Kasumi's next to go," noted Ben, "Remember that. You and Diddy should have went for her last night, doofus!"

"Sorry! But remember, Ben, keep the threats around, makes us less of a target!" reminded Bill.

Ben laughed, "Got that right, brother! Once we're in this game together, they won't know what hit them!"

"Perhaps I should let loose my cage of wild scorpions when we're both in the game?" giggled Bill.

"You're keeping wild scorpions?" wondered Ben, confused, "Another kooky idea by you, brother?"

Bill nodded, "Of course! What else should I do being all alone for the day, huh? Talk to myself? Sadly one already ran away. Haven't found him yet. Stupid scorpions."

"Better then nothing," laughed Ben, high fiving Bill whilst giving him back his jacket, "Do well, brother! I promise to find your lost scorpion for you! Hopefully he wasn't eaten."

"That I shall!" smiled Bill, running out of the twin circle, leaving Ben alone, before wondering to himself, "Who would eat a scorpion..?"

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Night 18

While all six members of Ontar were asleep, the seven members of Zeusch were sitting around the camp fire, talking about life.

"I just have to say it, but I doubt any of you would last five minutes as a pony." noted Rarity.

Edward laughed a little, "Oh really now? Do you think you would last five minutes on the railroad, Rarity?"

"Hmm.. perhaps not. Railroads are no places for a lady such as myself." scoffed Rarity.

"_Almost 19 days in... and just imagine, me, not ready to leave yet. Day 1 or 2 I was already sick of the outdoors... but now, I've grown used to it, and now I don't want my journey to end. I've come this far, why stop now?" - Rarity_

Lobo placed his hands behind his head, and smirked, "None of you would survive on my planet. Just sayin'."

No-Face turned his head to look at Lobo, "Now that I think about it... the term 'lobo' refers to wolf in spanish... but you look nothing like a wolf. How'd you get that name?"

Lobo shrugged, "It's just a nickname. My real name is unpronouncable. If you don't like Lobo, just call me the Main Man. Easier, simplier, and a good mark on gravestones to remind you of who finished you off."

"_L is for lacerate, O is for obliterate, B is for disembowel, and O is for obliterate again. Yep... that's me in a nutshell. A straightforward simple badass. Couldn't of asked for a better way to explain it. The dweebs that I'm with don't understand who they're playing with." - Lobo_

"Remind me not to ever get on your bad side." chuckled Skarlet, sharpening her knife. Lobo smirked at her, and patted her shoulder.

Batgirl looked out to the ocean, and she saw a full moon. She then turned her attention back to the group, "I think it's about time we head to bed. We got a challenge tomorrow."

Everyone in the group agreed with her, and they all soon ended to bed.

"_Tomorrow is another day, and another day brings more ideas and plans together. WE may have lost Knuckles, but his replacement, albeit a little annoying, will keep us solid. Just as long as he does the right thing." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Zeusch."

Lobo did so.

"Well... it's that time again. Drop your buffs."

Everyone dropped their buffs onto the ground. Jeff then brought up two baskets full of eggs, one for Ontar, and one for Zeusch.

"Okay, everyone has an egg, 3, 2, 1, smash!"

Everyone did so. Blue and purple paint splattered everywhere. Midna gave a nod to No-Face, upon seeing their colors matching Kasumi's. Bill wasn't too happy to be seperated from Diddy and Edward once again. NiGHTS patted Rarity on the head, seeing that she was sporting grey paint, which Lobo wasn't pleased with.

"The new Ontar tribe is: Bill, Jacques, Kasumi, Midna, No-Face, and Skarlet. The new Zeusch tribe is: Batgirl, Diddy, Edward, Lobo, NiGHTS, and Pepper. Go to the new mat, and put on a buff."

"Rarity. As you were the one who drew a grey egg, you will not be on a tribe, and instead become our fourth contestant to be sent to Prison Island. Get in the helicopter, and be on your way."

Rarity nodded, not happy herself, but knew she would be safe for another three days. She got into the helicopter, and was on her way.

"Now it's time for the immunity challenge. Before I explain it; both tribes will be sent to tribal council tonight. Two players will be voted out tonight. Rarity is safe for both, and automatically has a 1 in 11 chance now. However, tonight's tribal council works a little differently."

Everyone listened carefully.

"All 12 of you will attend tribal council tonight as one complete unit, and we will have one complete vote, in which the two players with the highest number of votes will be sent home. This would not be a great night to have two opposing alliances go head to head full front, as both alliances would not only win, but also lose. I would rethink your strategies tonight."

Everyone was shocked, and already planning their strategies in their heads.

"Today, you will be competing for individual immunity, one member of Ontar, and one member of Zeusch will be safe tonight. For today's challenge, you will be holding onto a metal rod which is connected to a rope, and at the end of the rope is a bucket which contains weights that are 25% of your own body weight. You will hold on until you can no longer do it. Last person standing on both tribes will each win individual immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone went up to their stations, each marked with their names, and got ready.

"This challenge is on..."

– 30 minutes in... –

To start off, Bill, Batgirl, and Midna were feeling the most comfortable, while No-Face and Edward struggled a little. Diddy's muscles were tensing, while Lobo held on with one hand, trying to show off.

"With a big move up ahead, I'm certain immunity is more important then ever before."

Kasumi's and Skarlet's hands were beginning to shake just a little bit, while NiGHTS, Pepper, and Jacques were hanging in there.

– 1 hour in... –

Just like that, three players dropped out...

…

"There goes No-Face, Skarlet, and Diddy. Down to nine players."

And just as Jeff said that, another dropped out.

"I spoke too soon. Jacques has dropped out out of nowhere. He is out of the competition. Only three members of Ontar remain."

Bill, Batgirl, and Midna continued to hold strong, while NiGHTS and Pepper started to struggle a little, their tiny muscles almost ready to give out on them. Edward, the oldest contestant this season, was still in it, and holding strong.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out...

…

"We lost one from each; Kasumi for Ontar, and Pepper for Zeusch. We're down to Bill and Midna for Ontar, and both are holding strong."

For such a young, and not so strong guy, Bill was doing well. He was usually almost always the stronger twin compared to his brother. Midna and Batgirl started to show signs of weaknesses, along with Lobo, who was regretting his decision to go one handed. NiGHTS was straining hard.

– 2 hours in... –

Another three players dropped out...

…

"Just like that, Lobo, NiGHTS, and Midna are all out. That means BILL! WINS IMMUNITY FOR ONTAR! He is safe! Still looking for a winner from Zeusch!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Bill. Edward gave his friend a friendly smile, and looked to Batgirl, argubly the strongest woman left in the game. He was concerned she wasn't ready to quit yet. He had most of the guys cheering him on, while Batgirl had the girls support.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

Both Batgirl and Edward hung in for a long time... but only one lasted long enough... while the other dropped...

…

…

…

"Edward is out. BATGIRL WINS IMMUNITY FOR ZEUSCH!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Batgirl.

"Great job, Bill and Batgirl. Both of you are safe tonight at the vote, and will be moving on to the Top 11 along with Rarity. However, both tribes face tribal council together, and after a big vote, two players will be leaving the game. See you all tonight."

**Ontar: Bill & Ben, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Kasumi, Midna, No-Face, and Skarlet**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Diddy, Edward, Lobo, NiGHTS, and Pepper**

**Prison Island: Rarity**

– – – – –

Prison Island Day 19

Rarity elegantly stepped off the helicopter, and made her way into the prison facility. She wasn't happy at all to be at Prison Island.

"Oh woe is me," sighed Rarity, "How must I ever survive in this filthy prison cell? This is not well suited for a lady."

"_I thought living on an island was getting better, but noooo! I had to be lucky enough to spend my next few nights on Prison Island. Pah! I'm already sick of this ugly little cell." - Rarity_

Rarity took a small portion of rice, and cooked that by herself. After she had finished her lunch, she headed over to the advantage table. Only three coins were left of each color.

"Hmph. Lobo was telling the truth about a tribal council advantage..." noted Rarity, "But I am in no hurry for such an advantage. I'm going to take the easy approach."

Rarity picked up the final yellow Tails coin, and placed it in her saddlebag.

"Now if there are no further places of interest... I need my beauty sleep." said Rarity to no one in particular.

"_I took the yellow coin because I see no need for the challenge or tribal council advantages. I am always on the winning team as it is! Why, I don't see myself going to tribal council until we all merge, so I hear." - Rarity_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 19

By their signature banana grove, Kasumi was speaking with the rest of the Bad Girls Syndicate.

"This could be my last day here," sighed Kasumi, unpeeling a banana, and taking a bite, "Very unsettling, which is why we need to split the votes."

"Are you insane?" wondered Batgirl, "We need the votes to ensure someone's elimination. Just splitting it does nothing."

Kasumi shook her head, "No. I imagine everyone will be splitting the votes tonight. No one wants to go home tonight, and no one is arrogant enough to do something stupid. Besides Lobo, really."

"_With the two highest number of votes going home, I'm in real danger tonight. We need to split the votes, and then earn votes, that's all we need. If I survive tonight, it'll be a huge miracle. My bags will be packed just in case." - Kasumi_

"Honestly," shrugged Skarlet, "Midna's not a threat right now. Lobo is. Remember, he got an advantage, and all the talk I hear on Zeusch the other day was that he's got something for tribal council. That's the big spectulation."

"Then I say we do that!" nodded Pepper, "It's an easy vote, as I think Lobo might get more votes then just from us."

"If that's the case... who's our second target.. hehehehe... you know?" noted Jacques, looking up at Kasumi.

Kasumi thought about it, "I have no idea, really. Could gun for No-Face... Midna... Diddy... NiGHTS?"

"_Lobo is the obvious vote... but we can't decide on the second target. We're splitting the votes in order to save Kasumi if possible. If we're lucky, our two choices are going home." - Skarlet_

After a small discussion, they agreed on a second target.

"Pepper, Jacques, vote for her, okay?" noted Kasumi, "Myself, Skarlet, and Batgirl will vote Lobo. Edward and Bill will be the swing votes, honestly, so I'll talk with them about it. We can't mess this up. If I go home... best of luck girls and Jacques."

Everyone agreed to it, and shook hands with one another. They then all abandoned the grove, and left back to camp.

"_Not a day in Survivor for me has been this intense, and as stressful as this day has been. I've been in danger since Day 1, and it seems like tonight is the end, but I will do anything to prove I belong on this island. I was born to play this game, and I need this win. I need it badly." - Kasumi_

Batgirl snuck away from the group to go find Midna, NiGHTS, and No-Face. They weren't too far away from the grove.

"Finally, there you are," sighed Midna, "Now we can get this show on the road."

"_With two players going home, this is perfect! So $%#%ing perfect! Tonight, Kasumi will go home with Lobo's hands covered in her blood, and then we'll send home Skarlet or Jacques. This day could not have worked out any better!" - Midna_

"All four of our votes will go onto Skarlet tonight," explained Midna, "Lobo will do the dirty work with Kasumi."

No-Face shook his head, "How are you so sure Lobo's advantage guarantees Kasumi's elimination? For all we know, it could double his vote... or even give him a hidden immunity idol. Plus, I'm not comfortable voting together. It needs to be split."

NiGHTS nodded in agreement with No-Face, Batgirl didn't respond, while Midna rolled her eyes.

"_I ain't voting Skarlet or Kasumi tonight. I'm voting for Diddy tonight. He's a great guy, but he's a competitor, and here to win the money. Kasumi's still my main target, but with two players leaving the game after one vote? Nope. I got to play it safe to ensure I still stay in this game." - No-Face_

"No! No-Face! C'mon! What if she gets her group to split? Then we're golden!" exclaimed Midna.

"Sorry Midna, but I'm outruling you," shrugged No-Face, "It's for your own good. After tonight, you'll be happy I did this. If we vote Kasumi together, it could very well be you following her ass out the door."

"I'm with No-Face on this, Midna," noted NiGHTS, sighing a little, "What's the idea, No-Face?"

"See what Lobo does with his advantage, and then you and I will vote for Diddy. Midna, Batgirl, vote for Kasumi. Talk to anyone about voting Kasumi or Diddy. Pepper, Edward, Bill, anyone. Lobo is on board, right, Midna?" explained No-Face.

Midna muttered, "Yes he is... I'll see him tonight before we leave."

"_No-Face, this better work. If Kasumi is still here tomorrow I will no longer allow you to make your own decisions, because clearly they're worthless." - Midna_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 19

Edward, Bill, and Diddy were all talking in the shelter, with so much information to talk about.

"We've had Kasumi, Skarlet, NiGHTS, and No-Face all come to us with choices," explained Edward, looking at Diddy, "And No-Face wants you out tonight, apparently. But his main target is Kasumi."

"I sense they're splitting the votes," replied Diddy, not happy to hear his name, "I don't want to go home, Edward... we need to do something."

"_Edward told me that my name has come up, and if we don't do anything soon, it'll probably be me walking out with my torch snuffed. We're not in the best situation right now, so we have to do something, and soon." - Diddy_

"It's obvious!" exclaimed Bill, "All three of us vote Kasumi or Lobo! I think both of them are going tonight. They seem like the obvious targets."

Edward shook his head, "It's not obvious though. We have no idea who they're targeting. We have no idea who's with who, and who's voting who."

"Who. Who. Who. Who! So many whos tonight! We might as well split our votes as well," retorted Bill, "One votes Kasumi, one votes Lobo, one vote-"

Diddy shook his head, "No! We can't do that either. What if there's a tie? Double purple rock? Double fire making challenge? Anything's possible."

"_This is making my old head spin... there's too many variables at this stage. Jeff was right. This is going to be one big vote, and someone is going to be upset at the turn out. Besides who says what they're saying is true, you know?" - Edward_

"You know what..?" sighed Edward, "Vote your conscience tonight. No alliance tonight. Vote for the person you think deserves to leave tonight, or needs to leave. See what ends up happening."

Both Diddy and Bill nodded at Edward's words, still worried.

"_You never know in this game when you're about to be blindsided. Tonight might very well be my last night on Prison Island.. you just never know." - Diddy_

Meanwhile, Lobo was speaking in the forest with Midna and NiGHTS, moments before tribal council was to begin.

"Use your advantage tonight, Lobo," explained Midna, "We trust that once you do, we can eliminate Kasumi safely, and then take Skarlet or Jacques out after her?"

Lobo nodded, crossing his arms, "Never doubt the Main Man, honey. I know what I'm doing tonight."

"_There's just so much #$%# flying all over the damn place... that I'm actually feeling quite comfortable. No really, I really feel that way. Perhaps I won't need that blasted advantage after all. I need to safe it for a night where I know I'm going home if I don't use it." - Lobo_

"It's in our best interest right now," noted NiGHTS, "Two people are leaving, and I think it could be you, Lobo."

"Tch, please..." shrugged Lobo, "They'd be stupid to eliminate me over Kasumi. She's the biggest threat in the game."

"_I feel like Lobo is going to mess this up for us. He seems way too arrogant right now, and is looking like the biggest jerk right now. If Kasumi doesn't go home, we're blaming it on Lobo regardless if he's still here after tonight." - NiGHTS_

Midna poked Lobo's chest, "I swear if you mess this whole thing up, I will make your life a living hell! Both in and out of the game."

"Watch it, little lady," growled Lobo, "Don't rile up the Main Man right now. Right now, just play with me, and you'll stay."

"Those are my rules, but fair enough," shrugged Midna.

Right as the tribe was leaving for tribal council, Batgirl was conflicted.

"_Playing double agent has its downfalls. Honestly, I have no idea who I'm voting for tonight. I need to worry about jury votes right now, and betraying Midna could result in that loss. I support the Bad Girls Syndicate, so I'm not voting Kasumi, so..." - Batgirl_

– – – – –

Both the Ontar and Zeusch tribes arrived at tribal council.

"We have a huge vote ahead of us, and with both tribes voting, it's going to be intense. Pepper, how much strategy talk occurred back at camp once the challenge was over?" asked Jeff.

"Soooo much, Jeff. You have no idea. Nobody wants to go home this early in the game, and we only have 20 days left! We're nearly at the mid way point." replied Pepper.

"Diddy, after 19 days of being out here, how does tonight's vote impact your game?" asked Jeff.

"Greatly. There's too many variables, and too many possibilities. Somebody is going to be shocked. In fact, I wanna say that every single one of us will be shocked at the outcome, no matter what." replied Diddy.

"Lobo, whenever I see that grin on your face, I know trouble is brewing. Share with us, perhaps?" asked Jeff.

"Y'see Jeff, I got a lot of power in me tonight. I could end someone's game right now if I so wanted to. Advantages from Prison Island are slick as can be, my friends." replied Lobo.

Kasumi gave a worried look to Skarlet and Pepper.

"No-Face, knowing that Prison Island can bring both good and bad advantages, are you worried about Lobo? After all, he's been to Prison Island." asked Jeff.

No-Face nodded.

"It does concern me, honestly. He's been a brute force throughout this game, and having an advantage only proves that he can be a big competitor, and he's willing to do anything. He has a lot to worry about tonight." replied No-Face.

Lobo shrugged.

"Bill, congratulations on winning immunity. Both you and Batgirl cannot be voted out in this crazy vote. How are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"With my gut! I can prove I have it! Listen, I'm just one boy. I won't make much of a difference tonight." replied Bill.

"You never know, Bill." smiled Edward.

"Kasumi, you have played this game four times now. How big is this tribal council compared to any other tribal council you've been to?" asked Jeff.

"I've been to over 20 tribal councils, and not a single one matches up to this one Jeff. I'm very nervous that this is my final night, and I've prepared myself for this if that's the case." replied Kasumi.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Lobo, you're up."

– – –

Batgirl's Vote: Sorry. (?)

Edward's Vote: No harm done, my friend. You did very well. (?)

Jacques' Vote: I will see you in your dreams... hehehehe... (?)

Kasumi's Vote: Please do not use that advantage... although I doubt that'll do anything. (Lobo)

Midna's Vote: I cannot wait to see you leave this game. You've been in it for too long. (Kasumi)

No-Face's Vote: I don't think you're going home, but got to take baby steps. (Diddy)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is fin-"

"Jeff! May I say something?" asked Lobo, standing up, and walking forward, carrying his red coin.

"Um.. sure go ahead, Lobo."

Lobo turned to face the 11 other players, and smirked, "Listen folks, I enjoyed playing this game with all of you... and I look forward to kicking your asses in the future. But truthfully... I'm done playing the way I am. It's time to step it up a notch. And oh... do I mean step it up."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"I will throw every reward challenge, so whichever tribe gets me will never get reward. If I go to tribal council at the next chance I get, I'm going to take someone down with me, using this red coin. Why? Because quite frankly, I hate you all."

No one was really surprised to hear that, though Midna was wishing he'd shut up. Lobo then decided to sit down, which REALLY pissed Midna off, seeing that he wasn't going to use his red coin.

"...Okay, then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kasumi. (She nodded.)

…

Kasumi. Two votes Kasumi.

…

Lobo. One vote Lobo, two votes Kasumi.

…

Lobo Tied two votes Lobo, two votes Kasumi. (He smirked.)

…

…

Diddy. One vote Diddy, two votes Lobo, two votes Kasumi. (He sighed softly, not happy.)

…

Diddy. Tied again with two votes each for Diddy, Lobo, and Kasumi.

…

…

…

NiGHTS. One vote NiGHTS. (Both her and No-Face were shocked to see her name show up.)

…

NiGHTS. Once again, another tie with 2 votes for Kasumi, NiGHTS, Lobo, and Diddy. 4 votes left.

…

…

…

…

NiGHTS. That's three votes NiGHTS, two for everyone else. (She placed her hands on her face, visibly upset.)

…

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, NiGHTS. That's four, and ultimately, that's enough for the majority. You need to hand me your torch.

No-Face hugged a crying NiGHTS, "Stay beautiful." he said, before NiGHTS gave her torch up. Edward immediately felt like crap.

"NiGHTS, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

NiGHTS nodded, giving a weak wave of her hand to No-Face and Midna, before flying out of tribal council, sniffling.

"As emotionally as that was... we still have a vote to finish. We have two votes left. One vote... is for NiGHTS. Just one vote left... it's not for NiGHTS."

Kasumi shut her eyes, Midna clenched her teeth, while Lobo looked distraught.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Lobo. You need to hand me your torch.

Lobo angrily threw his red coin away, regretting not playing it, while Midna gave him a "told you so" look. He slammed his torch in front of Jeff.

"Lobo, the tribe has-"

"Yeah yeah, let me do it!" snarled Lobo, snatching Jeff's snuffer, and snuffing out his own torch, before shoving it back to him, and leaving the area, remarking, "Back to smoking for me."

"Time.. for him to go, I guess."

Lobo flicked everyone off as he left, too.

"The dust has settled. Is everyone feeling better about the outcome? If you aren't, then clearly the vote did not go the way you wanted it to. We shall see how things turn out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**NiGHTS' Final Words**

"I'm just feeling so upset right now. I really felt like I was coming in safe tonight, but then all of a sudden, my name started to show up twice.. and then two more times... and now I'm sitting here out of the game. It really, really sucks to be out of the game this early. Not even on the jury."

**Lobo's Final Words**

"The Main Man regrets a lot of things in this game. The one thing he does regret is not using that damn advantage! Why did I feel so comfortable? I got too cocky for my own good. That's all I guess I can say about the vote tonight. Damn it. I needed to get my pay in... guess I'll find something else."

VOTE

Diddy – No-Face and NiGHTS

Kasumi – Midna and Lobo

Lobo – Kasumi, Batgirl, and Skarlet

NiGHTS – Edward, Jeff, Bill, Pepper, and Diddy

There is a poll on my page! Go check it out! ^^ Episode 8, I promise, will be the last shocking episode for a long while. Trust me :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Who Can Ignore Me?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Knuckles out of the game, Kasumi felt safer, but not completely, as there were still more to eliminate. Edward told both Bill and Diddy that the vote against Knuckles was a mistake, and that Kasumi should've been voted off. _

_Meanwhile, Midna told No-Face and NiGHTS that she would find a way to work with Lobo to make up for Knuckles' elimination. Lobo agreed to these terms, but he wanted Skarlet and Jacques out after Kasumi, to which Midna agreed with._

_Kasumi, Batgirl, and Skarlet confirmed their Final 3 alliance, knowing that Jacques would be fifth and Pepper would be fourth. Skarlet agreed to the alliance, as without Scorpion being around to mess with her game, she could focus 100%. _

_On the flip side, however, Pepper and Jacques wanted to go to the Final 3 with Skarlet, believing her to be playing a personal game, and Pepper saw that bad to a jury. Jacques agreed with her, and solidified the deal._

_At the immunity challenge, after the new tribes were picked and Rarity was sent to Prison Island, Jeff told the contestants that there would be a double elimination. Both tribes would attend tribal council, and then the players with the two highest amount of votes would both be sent home, regardless of what tribe they are on. Batgirl won immunity for Zeusch, and Bill won immunity for Ontar._

_The whole night was meant to be about strategizing for the night. Bad Girls Syndicate decided to split their votes between Lobo and another player. While they knew Midna was a huge threat, Lobo's advantage worried them. With Midna's alliance, Midna wanted Kasumi out tonight. No-Face warned her that if they didn't split it, then the chances of both alliances succeeding and failing would occur. With this in mind, No-Face and NiGHTS wanted to vote for Diddy, while Midna, Batgirl, and Lobo voted for Kasumi._

_But then there were the players in the middle. Edward, Bill, and Diddy were unsure on who to vote off. Diddy was even paranoid as he heard his own name thrown about. Eventually, Edward told them both to vote their conscience, and whoever they wanted. Another player unsure was Batgirl, who was in two alliances; Kasumi's and Midna's._

_At tribal council, Lobo made a shocking move in not playing his advantage, feeling completely safe and not threatened. In a surprise vote, it ended up being NiGHTS who was the surprise target by Kasumi's group, and she was sent home first. Following right behind her was Lobo, whom Batgirl voted for, and it was enough to send Lobo packing after NiGHTS. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Bill & Ben, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Kasumi, Midna, No-Face, and Skarlet**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Diddy, Edward, and Pepper**

**Prison Island: Rarity**

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 20

After the huge vote last night, one specific alliance was deep in the hole; Midna and No-Face. Midna was fuming mad.

"I can't believe it! First that moron doesn't use his advantage," complained Midna, "Then! We lose both him and NiGHTS! Gah! It's a mixed blessing though.."

No-Face nodded, "But still, Lobo's gone. NiGHTS is gone. We have no more allies but Rarity. Batgirl even didn't vote the way we planned. She must've been the vote to send Lobo home."

Midna growled, "We can't trust her either... and Rarity's too prissy for me to deal with. #$%# it, No-Face. We're done. I give up."

Batgirl overheard them, sitting high up in the trees, shrugging.

"_I could care less about what Midna and the others think of me. My loyalties are to the Bad Girls Syndicate, and always will be. Midna's best chances were to of gotten me before BGS was made. Sucks for her." - Batgirl_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Edward was frowning. He felt terrible about the last vote.

"Bill, Diddy?" he sighed, looking at his comrades, "I think we made a mistake."

"_I did say right before tribal council that we should vote our consciences, but then I told them both at the last minute that we needed to vote NiGHTS off, as she was slipping under the radar, and I was getting good Eevee vibes from her. After doing so... God, I feel like a jerk. She was so upset..." - Edward_

"Second guessed yourself again, Edward?" giggled Bill, currently Ben in disguise, "I was going to vote for Lobo, really. So yay!"

Diddy patted Edward's shoulder, "It's no big deal Edward... although I feel like we should've voted for Kasumi last night. I'm just thankful we're all still in the game."

Edward nodded, losing a little bit of his frown.

"_My name came up twice, and I'm thrilled it didn't come up again. Lobo's gone, so that's fantastic, and NiGHTS is gone, which is sort of sad, since I really liked her. Right now, with 11 players left, anything is possible." - Diddy_

Bill clapped his hands together, "Nothing to worry about, right? All we gotta do now is vote Kasumi off! We can't let her go any farther! We're wasting time focusing on others! I bet that's what she WANTS us to do!"

Edward nodded, "I see your point, Bill. For once, you're actually right. Just... for now? Lay low. Both of you."

Both Bill and Diddy nodded.

"_This game will turn ugly, and that's the part of the game I don't like playing. I'm not a malicious person whatsoever, but with a million dollars on the line, sometimes... playing the villain is necessary." - Edward_

Meanwhile, deep into the forest, Pepper and Skarlet were whispering to one another. Pepper just finished telling Skarlet about the Final 3 deal with Jacques.

"Doesn't that sound like the best idea ever?" asked Pepper, smiling brightly, "After all... Batgirl is going to be tough to beat in competitions, and we all know Kasumi's deal, right?"

Skarlet nodded, pondering things in her head, "Certainly is, Pepper. And besides... I think we'll have the upper hand over Jacques. He'll have a downfall... trust me."

Pepper nodded, "Completely."

"_So I told Skarlet everything she needed to know. I just hope she doesn't go spilling her guts, cause, ya know... we're still in this together! We're five solid until it's just us! That's... what I'm hoping for at least." - Pepper_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 20

Inside of the Ontar shelter, Kasumi and Jacques were resting and talking.

"I gotta say... last night was impressive," chuckled Kasumi, "I never felt so nervous... and here I am still in the game. We got this, Jacques."

Jacques nodded, snickering, "That we do... hehehehe..."

"_I got two votes last night... and that was it. I was seriously nervous for probably the first time in four seasons of playing this game, and now... I survived that night. I still got 19 days to go, and that million dollars is mine finally." - Kasumi_

"The next two to go will be No-Face and Midna," explained Kasumi, "And then we'll focus on the rest one by one, until you, me, Pepper, Skarlet, and Batgirl are all in the Final 5. Life will surely be wonderful then."

Jacques nodded, "And then... you four will be the Final 4. That's how it'll go, right?"

Kasumi shrugged, "Never know what could happen, Jacques. As of right now, it'd make sense, since you're the fifth man, and therefore only man in the alliance."

"_Hehehe... Kasumi made a mistake in telling me that all of the girls in our alliance will be in the finals... hehehe... that's no good for ol' Jeffy. I might need to change that..." - Jeff the Killer_

"I'll do anything to get a spot in the finals," pleaded Jacques, smirking, "After all... don't you see some of others as threats... like maybe Batgirl?"

Kasumi shrugged, "I do, but I'm not threatened by Batgirl's physical strength. For all I know, all three girls will boot my ass out at the end. You never can tell in this game."

Jacques nodded, "Ah... eheheh... I see. Excuse me for a minute... I need to go do something private. I'm sure you can guess... hehehe.."

Kasumi nodded, and waved Jacques off, not the least bit creeped out, as she had grown used to Jacques' constant creepy snickering.

"_Karma is definitely a bitch... hehehehe... and I will soon have my spot in the Final 4 and then 3. No one will even bother ignoring me. After all... who can?" - Jeff the Killer_

Meanwhile, Batgirl and Skarlet were making their way towards tree mail, discussing a few things.

"I was listening to them in the trees," explained Batgirl, "And my name is now up on the chopping block, next to Kasumi's. For whatever it's worth, both you and Pepper are safe if we get screwed by the swap."

Skarlet nodded, "Quite so..."

"_This whole game is full of nasty twists, and Batgirl is absolutely right. These tribal swaps will eventually be the death of our precious alliance, and we cannot allow that whatsoever. We must face those twists, and deal with them properly." - Skarlet_

"We have to get Midna out next, she's becoming more and more dangerous." warned Skarlet.

Batgirl nodded, "Completely agree with you. If she's not safe, kick her butt to the curb."

Skarlet fist bumped Batgirl, and nodded. Both girls were approaching tree mail, and a self made path of bushes on each side lead the way.

"I do need to bring something up to you," said Skarlet, stopping in her tracks near the bushes, as did Batgirl.

"What is it?" wondered Batgirl curiously.

"_Pepper told me that she wants to go to the end with me and Jacques, and that worries me, as Jacques might be easy to beat, which would be a great reason for Pepper to align with him and take him far. That makes me nervous, and makes me want to drain away that power from her." - Skarlet_

"Wait, I don't know why we stopped, come on, they're waiting for tree mail," sighed Batgirl, walking forward, as did Skarlet. But as soon as they did, something made Skarlet yelp out in pain.

"Aghh!" shouted Skarlet, falling onto her back on the dirt, clenching her foot. Batgirl ran over towards her, and looked her over. She suddenly noticed a puncture wound on her ankle, and nearby was a simple land scorpion.

"Uh oh..." gasped Batgirl, "That's why we shouldn't be stopping randomly... scorpions are all over the island. Are you feeling dizzy?"

Skarlet nodded slowly, feeling the scorpion venom throughout her veins. She pulled out her danger, and pointed it at Batgirl, "I.. n-need your blood."

Batgirl blinked, "Why? Is that your life source or something? I don't know if it'll help here..."

Before anything else could happen, the medical team rushed in to look over Skarlet and the scorpion sting on her ankle. Everyone else was soon joined up with Batgirl and Skarlet by tree mail, to listen in.

"Scorpion venom will rush right into her blood stream," explained the doctor, "I have no choice but to escort her to the hospital, and heal her."

"No.. please..." said Skarlet, "Let me stay... I came to fight..."

The doctor shook his head, "Miss, if you stay here you will die of poison, and no one wants that burden on them. We're taking you to the hospital. If it's a short process, we'll take you right back, okay?"

Skarlet nodded slowly, and Kasumi, Batgirl, and No-Face helped hoist her onto the stretcher, and watched her be off.

"Get well Skarlet!" shouted Pepper.

"Hope your recovery is a fast one!" smiled Edward, waving.

"_Drat. This was not how I wanted this to go. I just hope the venom is not enough to get Skarlet taken out of the game and put me down the hole. All I can do is just hope that Skarlet will be fine." - Kasumi_

"_Perfect timing to send Skarlet on her way. There's still a chance to get back into the game, but it'll be a slim hope. Kasumi lost one of her buddies, and now it's time for me and my alliance to climb back up." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"We'll now bring in Rarity, returning from Prison Island."

The helicopter landed, and Rarity climbed out of it. It is here that she noticed both NiGHTS and Lobo were gone. Like Midna, her feelings were mixed on the subject, loving NiGHTS and hating Lobo. In her hoof, she carried a yellow coin.

"Welcome back, Rarity! I notice that you got one of the coins on Prison Island, and it's the second and last yellow coin. This is the tribe advantage, and it's sort of an advantage to everyone. You all, once again, get to stay on the same tribe for this round."

Everyone nodded, alright with that news.

"Thing is, Rarity, you are automatically assigned to the Zeusch tribe, as both NiGHTS and Lobo were members of that tribe before being sent home. You must send someone from Ontar to Prison Island. Make your selection now."

Rarity looked over all the members, and made a quick decision, "I'll be sending Miss Midna on her merry little way to Prison Island, Jeffrey."

Midna smirked, and nodded, sliding her blue buff off and hopping onto the helicopter, on her way to Prison Island. Rarity slipped on a purple buff and joined Zeusch.

"We have a lot to get to. First off, I'm sure you all want to hear about Skarlet."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm here to inform you that..."

…

…

…

…

"...she will not be coming back. There was an odd amount of scorpion venom in her, despite being only one simple land scorpion. She is no longer in the game, but she will be the first member of the jury."

Everyone nodded, saddened to see Skarlet leave, but some were happy slightly.

"Now, another piece of big news. Throughout this game, we have had many twists. Prison Island, the swapping tribes, all the advantages. It's a little too much. But because of Skarlet's sudden removal, there's something I must share a little early."

Everyone was confused, but one player was super excited.

"One of you... has been playing this game... with an identical twin."

Everyone was surprised, except for Bill, for obvious reasons, and Edward, who already knew who it was just based on what Jeff said. He rolled his eyes playfully, smiling lightly.

"Right behind me... will be the twin of the player who the twist has revolved around. Come on out!"

Everyone eagerly looked behind Jeff to see more clearly. Soon enough, a short, blond haired boy walked out, wearing a similar jacket to Bill's, but his had the name "Ben" on the back of it. Everyone noticed immediately who the twin was.

"Everyone, meet Ben, but you may have already met him before, posed as Bill. This wasn't meant to happen now, but rather at the merge. Due to Skarlet's evacuation, we decided to do this now. Ben? You are now a full fledged player. Grab this blue buff Midna left behind, and join Ontar."

Ben clapped his hands proudly, and wrapped the buff around his head, and ran for the Ontar mat.

"Now, it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, you will face off, one on one, in an arena. You will carry a wooden idol on a pole, and attempt to knock the enemy's idol off their pole. First pole to hit the ground is out, and the winner scores a point. First tribe to 3 wins reward."

Jeff then revealed a tray full of cookies, milk, cake, and muffins. A sweet tooth's dream.

"All of this sweet, delicious deserts, will go straight to the winners, and you'll be enjoying a little treat for making it this far into the game. Let's get started."

Everyone decided on an order, and everyone got ready.

"The first round will be No-Face on Ontar, taking on Edward from Zeusch! Survivors ready? GO!"

No-Face remembered Jeff's words from the challenge explanation, and immediately tossed his idol high in the air, and made a fast move on Edward. This was successful.

"No-Face makes a good move! No-Face scores for Ontar. They lead 1-0!"

Edward shook his head in disappointment, while Bill and Ben high fived No-Face.

"Next up; Kasumi for Ontar, taking on Rarity for Zeusch! Survivors ready? GO!"

Kasumi wasn't allowed to go full invisible. Not that she wanted to, as her idol wouldn't be invisible like she would. Rarity used her magic to hold the pole, and did it well. Rarity used her tail to tickle under Kasumi's arm pit, and it worked.

"Rarity wins this round! Zeusch ties it up, 1-1!"

Rarity giggled with happiness, while Kasumi shrugged it off.

"This round will be Ben for Ontar, showing off what he can do, and Pepper for Zeusch! Survivors ready? GO!"

Pepper was eager to take on the second twin, curious as to what she and him ever discussed this whole time when she thought he was Bill. But there was too much on her mind, as Ben was spinning around her too quickly, and she messed up.

"Ben scores! Ontar leads 2-1!"

Pepper rolled her eyes while Ben high fived all of the members on his tribe.

"Now we have Jacques for Ontar, taking on Diddy for Zeusch. Jacques, if you score, it's over. Survivors ready? GO!"

Diddy was taking a risk, holding the pole with his sturdy tail. Jacques smirked at the sight, and snickered softly. He danced around Diddy, hoping to knock off his idol. But Diddy was too nimble for Jacques. In the end...

…

…

…

...Diddy messed up.

"It's over! ONTAR WINS REWARD!"

All of Ontar hugged and cheered.

"Great job Ontar! You came out on top in the challenge, and now you all have a fancy little sweet treat for all of you to enjoy! Zeusch, nothing for you, and you are not allowed to indulge on the reward. Sorry. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you all for immunity."

**Ontar: Ben, Bill, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Kasumi, and No-Face**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Diddy, Edward, Pepper, and Rarity**

**Prison Island: Midna**

**Jury: Skarlet**

– – – – –

Prison Island Night 20

With no knowledge of the twins nor Skarlet's confirmed removal, Midna got off the helicopter, and into the prison facility. She immediately found the advantages and took the only red coin left, leaving a single blue coin.

"Rarity you are one smart pony. Comes with being a unicorn, eh?" she smirked, hiding the coin in her helmet.

"_Thank you Rarity! Thank you! But if Ontar loses, No-Face is a goner, damn it. Oh well... I just hope Skarlet is taken out so that his chances are better. I have some sympathy for Skarlet, but not a whole lot. This is a serious game, and I'm here to win. Nothing will stop me at this point." - Midna_

Midna then walked over to the fire pit, and started to warm up, yawning softly, "Huh... kind of boring now. Nothing to do but just lay around... alone."

She sighed softly, whistling and humming to herself to pass the time.

"There is literally nothing to do here!" complained Midna, looking up at the ceiling of the prison facility.

"_Time doesn't fly a lot while on Prison Island, let me make that quite clear. I want to be back in the game right now, I'm nervous leaving my allies alone without me. I got the advantage, but still, without my allies, I'm useless." - Midna_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 21

After the challenge had ended, there were a lot of mixed feelings over a bunch of things. Skarlet's evacuation being one of them, and the twin twist for another.

"So... that was completely unexpected." noted No-Face, pouring everyone a bowl of milk.

Both Bill and Ben nodded excitedly, and high fived eachother, while Ben chirped up, "Surely so! But we both knew coming in that-"

"-we would both be coming into the game!" replied Bill, "After all, who didn't see this one-"

"-coming!" both twins ended up saying this, ending with a giggle.

"_I don't know if the twins are going to be a curse... or an advantage at this point. Without Midna here for the time being, I'm by myself. If the twins vote together no matter what... this is my big game move, right here." - No-Face_

Kasumi calmly ate a chocolate chip cookie, watching the twins, "Yeah no kidding, boys. It's like you morphed into two people almost. You're both so alike with few differences."

"Hehehehe... and poor Skarlet too... but that's ironic..." snickered Jacques, "She was taken out by a scorpion... hehehehe..."

"Definitely a bite in the ass, that's for sure." sighed Kasumi, laying down on the log she sat on.

"_I'm not a happy camper right now. Skarlet's out of the game, and I'm trying to rethink my strategy right now. Obviously it's me, Batgirl, Pepper, and Jacques all the way, but Pepper and Jacques seem like a tight duo. I need to keep Batgirl close to me so that we can force rocks when we get that far." - Kasumi_

While everyone was enjoying their sweets and treats, No-Face and Rarity took the twins out for a walk in the jungle. The twins were still eating brownies.

"Why are you bringing us away from all the fun, guys?" wondered Bill.

"Yeah! The party's back at camp!" giggled Ben.

"Because," noted No-Face, "We need to discuss some things, now that we've learned that you are twins."

"_While the twins are annoying, both Bill and Ben are going to be my biggest tool for now. Myself, Midna, and Rarity are in a pickle, and if we gravitate the twins towards us, we're in the money." - No-Face_

"What is there to discuss?" asked Bill.

"I'm almost certain that Ontar, given their terrible challenge history," explained No-Face, "will lose once again at the immunity challenge. At least, that's what I assume. After all, Zeusch does have Pepper.."

Ben shrugged, "Who cares? Why are we worried about losing?"

"Yeah! I don't want to lose yet!" remarked Bill.

"_We won an awesome reward today! We should be so energized for the challenge! There's no stopping the twins in this one! No-Face is just paranoid, so what does he know?" - Bill_

Rarity rolled her eyes, "I'd listen to No-Face on this one. He has the experience, and that's all that matters doesn't it, boys?"

Ben shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not?"

No-Face spoke up before Bill could talk, "Alright, let me talk. We're wasting time. Listen, should we ever lose... we vote Kasumi off. She's the biggest threat right now, and she's only getting stronger."

"Is that all?" blinked Bill, "I already have that in mind, dude! No worries!"

Ben nodded, "Yep yep! Me too!"

"_Bill and I have been really lazy lately! We've should have voted Kasumi out over BOTH Knuckles and NiGHTS! She's just so amazing at this game, but we want to be great at this game! I wonder how Kasumi will feel after being beaten by a pair of young twins?" - Ben_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 21

After most of the deserts have been eaten, Pepper and Batgirl took Kasumi and Jacques down towards their banana grove for a talk.

"Man... that really sucks about Skarlet..." sighed Pepper, leaning against a rock.

Kasumi nodded, "I know... but we still have to move forward. We're not gonna quit now, right?"

"Of course not," replied Batgirl, "Right now, as long as things stay together, us four will be in the Final 4."

"_Skarlet's removal does put a stain on the Bad Girls Syndicate, but for now I'm not worried. We're still a tight alliance, and we're going to steam roll through all these boys who think they're better then us." - Batgirl_

"The twins do put a hamper on Ontar," noted Kasumi, "I want No-Face out of the game, and if we lose, Jacques, you and I have to work on the twins. They're the swing votes."

Jacques nodded, snickering softly, "Quite so..."

"I want Rarity out if our tribe loses," sighed Batgirl, "But I already know that she's not a threat. Edward and Diddy are. Edward is wise, and quite friendly, and Diddy's a good competitor."

"_Both tribes are not in the right positions for the Bad Girls Syndicate. On Ontar, Kasumi is in danger, and on Zeusch... well I have absolutely no idea. Who knows what we're gonna do to get out of this mess. All I can do is cross my little fingers, and hope!" - Pepper_

Kasumi nodded, "Yeah, Batgirl. I would do that. Rarity isn't nowhere near a threat like those two are, and she's going to cause her own elimination."

"No throwing challenges, guys," warned Batgirl, "We're going to compete like women... or men... and may the best tribe win, right?"

Jacques, Kasumi, and Pepper all nodded, and shook hands firmly.

"_I'm here to compete to win. We might be in a bad position after Rarity kept the tribes the same, the twins came in, and Skarlet's medivac, but I'm not going to quit after 21 days of fighting to stay. Batman, Nightwing, and all of Gotham would be disappointed." - Batgirl_

Meanwhile, Edward, Diddy, Bill, and Ben were all talking in the Zeusch shelter.

"Congratulations Edward!" chirped Ben, "How does it feel like to be spending the rest of your days with us!?"

Edward deadpanned, "It feels fantastic, boys."

"_Don't get me wrong, I really like both Bill and Ben. My problem with them is that they never keep their mouths shut, and can be a nuisance. However, many have said that I am the only one on Sodor that can keep them both in order, so that's a plus." - Edward_

Diddy chuckled softly, "Well Edward, this seems like a great blessing, huh? Bill doubled into two players."

Edward nodded, "I agree with you, Diddy, and boys, just listen to me, alright? I respect your decisions, but remember that sometimes your decisions can be a bit... weird."

Bill nodded, "Of course Edward! Whatever you say!"

"You say, we do!" smiled Ben.

"Wonderful," smiled Edward, "Although I'm sure you'll probably go against those wishes, but let's not get negative, alright?"

"_The twins can be annoying, but one things for certain, they're two extra votes, and they'll be votes for me and Edward. Luckily both of us have been under the radar for a while, and now I think we're going to have a comeback soon, at least I hope so." - Diddy_

"So, like, No-Face came to us, right? He wants Kasumi out of this game if Ontar loses." explained Bill.

"Go with him, boys. Kasumi's a huge threat in this game, and she's overstayed her welcome long enough."

"Yeah!" chirped Ben, "We're not gonna let production prompt us into keeping her around because she's a returning player!"

Silence, before Edward spoke up, confused, "Um... production?"

"Oh, uh... nothing." muttered Ben.

Bill slapped Ben across the face, "You're not supposed to talk about production, Ben!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"_This will be a long 18 days with these twins, but it might a worthwhile 18 days. You just never know in this game." - Edward_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back individual immunity from both Batgirl and Bill."

Both of them did so.

"It's now back to tribal immunity. For today's challenge, you will running through an obstacle course as a group of four. First, you'll run up a rope net climb, and then slide down the ramp into a pit of water. Once through the pit, one person will be in charge of chopping through a block of wood to release a pile of bamboo puzzle pieces. Two other players must then attempt to solve the puzzle. First tribe to finish the puzzle, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Ontar

Running the course: Ben, Bill, Jacques, and Kasumi

Chopper: Jacques

Puzzle: Bill and Kasumi

Zeusch

Running the course: Batgirl, Diddy, Pepper, and Rarity

Chopper: Batgirl

Puzzle: Diddy and Rarity

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight competing players raced up the cargo net, and made their way through the water pit after sliding down the ramp. Zeusch had a good lead over Ontar, as the twins slowed Ontar down, and Batgirl and Diddy's nimbleness helped Zeusch through everything. Zeusch made it through the water pit, and Batgirl started to chop through the wood.

Batgirl took little time with the chopping, being quick and fast. The twins were really slowing down Ontar, and it seemed like they were throwing the challenge, which kind of annoyed Edward a little as he watched from the side lines. But it was unclear. After Batgirl released the puzzle pieces, Diddy and Rarity got straight to work.

Finally Ontar got through the pit, and Jacques immediately got to work to catch up and make up for lost time. He was rapidly trying to slice through the wood, while Rarity and Diddy showed some weakness on the puzzle.

But Diddy and Rarity were coming close to the finish, and Jacques was sweating profusely, not wanting to lose.

The first to finish...

…

…

…

…

...were Diddy and Rarity.

"Correct! ZEUSCH WINS IMMUNITY ONCE AGAIN!"

All of Zeusch hugged and cheered.

"Another great victory for the Zeusch tribe, and for you Pepper, as this will be the first tribal council night you do not have to attend. Congratulations once again. As for you, Ontar, not a great performance. Tribal council is looming, and one of the five of you, will not survive to see the end. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 22

With the big vote looming, everyone was nervous. With only five possible players going home, it could be anyone.

Actually, two people were not concerned. The twins.

"That was an excellent performance, my good twin!" smiled Bill, shaking Ben's hand.

"I tried to look weak, guess it worked!" cheered Ben quietly.

"_After our talk with Edward, Ben and I decided to throw the challenge. We're in no danger of going home, and even if our names show up, we have No-Face on our side, and ready to send Kasumi out the door. Yay!" - Bill_

They both approached No-Face, and No-Face barely smiled as best he could.

"Are we still in good hands?" asked No-Face, hopefully.

Both twins nodded, with Ben speaking up, "Trust us, No-Face! We're in power tonight, and you-"

"-aren't going anywhere!" smiled Bill, "Kasumi is going tonight, and we're not changing our minds!"

"_I couldn't of asked for a better advantage. Well for now at any rate. My luck may not be so good in the future, I mean, hey, I was taken out of the game before, so I'm prone to bad luck. The twins have confirmed they're voting for Kasumi, so I'm feeling great." - No-Face_

"That's what I want to hear," replied No-Face, "If you save me tonight, 'cause I'm sure Kasumi's after my ass since Midna ain't here to cover me, I promise I'll repay you."

Both twins smiled gleefully, and both replied, "Yes sir!"

"_I really trust No-Face! After all the conversations I've had with him posed as Bill made him respect the man, and I don't think he's ready to go home yet. Oh, he will eventually, but now, he's got a little life left." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Jacques were talking in the Ontar shelter.

"Well... it's all in the twins' hands," sighed Kasumi, "Once again, another nervous night for me. Any ideas, Jacques?"

"Convince the twins to vote No-Face... hehehehe... after all... they hold the power in this tribe..." snickered Jacques.

"_Poor, poor Kasumi. She's so desperate to stay in this game. Unfortunately she's had her chances, and people are here to ruin dreams, not help continue them. If Kasumi goes... hehehe... too bad for her. I won't be crying for her... if I even could." - Jeff the Killer_

"Well, I'm already planning on doing that, Jacques. It's our only hope. If I go home tonight... I don't know what will happen to the Bad Girls Syndicate. But you know what, it is what it is, and I know you, Pepper, and Batgirl are smart enough to pull this off." replied Kasumi.

"Indeed..." replied Jacques.

Kasumi got up and out of the shelter, "I'm going to go speak with the twins now. Fingers crossed, Jacques."

"Good luck, Miss Goto..." snickered Jacques, his eyelid-less eyes glinting under his sunglasses.

"_After I survived the last tribal council, I figured I had a lot of time left, but that time shortened due to the twins coming in. I was not prepared for it, and since they hold the cards, I have a great chance of going home. I need to get No-Face out tonight in order to stay. May not be who I truly want out, but he's here, so it's his time tonight." - Kasumi_

After a long conversation with Kasumi about taking No-Face out, the twins have one last talk before they leave.

"That was a lengthy chat with Kasumi, huh?" noted Ben.

Bill nodded, "Quite so, brother! Very eager to stay, but will she?"

"_Kasumi prompted us with a plot to blindside No-Face, and weaken a bigger threat in the competition; Midna. Drat! Kasumi makes a great point. But both Kasumi AND Midna are big threats in the game! And! AND! Midna can't go home, only Kasumi can!" - Bill_

"Midna will grab that advantage Lobo had, no doubt." noted Ben.

Bill nodded, "Exactly. She'll be stronger with No-Face around. But..."

Both twins pondered back and forth between voting out Kasumi and voting out No-Face. They eventually came to an agreement, and followed the rest of the tribe to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Ontar tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Skarlet, evacuated earlier in the game, and is cleared to participate on the jury., barely"

Skarlet was still wearing her normal clothes, and had an IV attached to her still.

"Ben, as you do not yet have a torch, grab one behind you and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Ben did so, and then he sat down with the rest of his tribe.

"So many things have happened in the last 3 days. Bill, how does it feel for this whole twist to be over, and that your brother is now in the game for real?" asked Jeff.

"Really exciting! It was just so boring being without Ben around, and not being able to be silly every now and then. Now that he's here, things will definitely amp up in the excitement level!" replied Bill.

"Jacques, both twins are currently on your tribe, and about to vote. Does the vote tonight factor on their decision, or just time to split them up now?" asked Jeff.

"Hehehe... it's more about them making a factor in the vote. They're two votes... they'll vote together. It's very obvious..." replied Jacques.

"Ben, according to Jacques, both you and Bill are going to be swing votes. True or false?" asked Jeff.

"Very true! Who would've thought that us, the twins, two of the youngest players left, are in control of the game. Just like we planned, huh Ben?" replied Bill.

Ben nodded, giggling.

"Okay, it's time to vote, No-Face, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: You're a great, brave guy, but tonight, it's your time to go. Sorry, dude. (No-Face)

No-Face's Vote: We have the power tonight, and I can't believe it came so quickly. (Kasumi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, No-Face. (He nodded.)

…

Kasumi. One vote Kasumi, one vote No-Face.

…

…

No-Face. Two votes No-Face, one vote Kasumi. Two votes left. (Both Bill and Ben gleefully smiled, while everyone but Jacques was nervous.)

…

…

…

…

…

Kasumi. We're tied, two votes Kasumi, two votes No-Face, one vote left. (Kasumi sighed deeply, grabbing her things.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the second member of the jury, Kasumi. That's three, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Kasumi nodded, a little sad her adventures were over. She handed her torch to Jeff. "At least I'm a juror."

"Kasumi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kasumi gave a friendly nod to the four remaining players, and then left whilst cloaking invisible.

"The great Master Thief has been eliminated from the game. She has been a great competitor in and out of her Survivor experience, and you put her dreams of finally winning to a halt. We shall see if it's all for naught. Grab your torches, and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Kasumi's Final Words**

"I will forever hate twins. I'm sorry, but this twist comes flying out of nowhere, and here I sit on the jury, no longer playing the game because of it. Guess I can't be too mad, after all I did have four chances on Survivor, and no one else has. Plus, I'm a jury member, which is a plus, right?"

VOTE

Kasumi – No-Face, Bill, and Ben

No-Face – Jeff and Kasumi

Edgic makers, you can now add Ben onto your edgics. :D He went in early due to the day lengths being messed up just a tad if he wasn't added early. I also added an evacuation in order to give Jeff a reason to explain their early entrance to the players. It's also so that Prison Island could continue without shortening the merge further.

Kasumi will forever be a great player and fan favorite. Honestly, this was not her game to win, and in fact, her Survivor scores for Prison Island were the WORST of the four seasons. I hope everyone understands. She honestly was meant to win Virmire, but after writing Moses' boot, it just made sense for him, character wise, to be pissed at Kasumi and be a big loser about it.

There is a poll on my page! Go check it out! ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 The Polite Godfather

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The vote that sent home NiGHTS and Lobo was lingering deep on everyone's minds, with Midna and No-Face feeling alone and betrayed, and Edward feeling bad. One alliance not feeling bad was the Bad Girl's Syndicate, which had all the power. But cracks could be seen forming, as Pepper wanted to bring Skarlet and Jacques into the Final 3, but Skarlet had other plans._

_While Kasumi and Jacques were talking about the future in their alliance goals, disaster struck for the Bad Girls Syndicate, as Skarlet was stung suddenly by a scorpion. It proved too fatal for her, as it was required she leave the game for medical attention. Skarlet would join the jury as it's first member._

_Before the reward challenge took place, Jeff revealed the Twin Twist, and due to Skarlet's sudden evacuation, Ben, Bill's twin, was granted access into the game, and placed on Ontar. Due to Rarity possessing the yellow coin, the tribes stayed the same, and Midna took her spot at Prison Island. After the chaos had settled, Ontar won the reward challenge, winning a tray of deserts._

_At Prison Island, having no idea about the Twin Twist or Skarlet's confirmed evacuation, Midna's mind was still set on eliminating Kasumi, and grabbed the red Knuckles coin, ready to make the move that Lobo failed to do._

_The twins brought joy to No-Face, seeing a great opportunity to eliminate Kasumi should Ontar lose the next immunity challenge. He and Rarity both plotted with the twins, and they were on board with his plan. Kasumi, on the other hand, was nervous about the upcoming days._

_At the Zeusch side, the remaining members of Bad Girls Syndicate discussed plans for the future. Kasumi and Jacques were going to target No-Face, while Pepper and Batgirl set their sights on Edward and Diddy. Meanwhile, Edward told both twins to listen to him, and heed his advice, as now they were getting stronger as opposing alliances weakened._

_At the immunity challenge, the twins planned to throw the challenge in order to send their tribe, Ontar, to tribal council. They succeeded, and Zeusch won immunity once more._

_Before tribal council, the two in power were the ones responsible for the tribe's loss; Bill and Ben. On one side, they could eliminate Kasumi, or they could eliminate No-Face. With much scrambling going on, it was anyone's game._

_At tribal council, the twins followed through with Edward's plan, and Kasumi was finally voted out of the game, becoming the second member of the jury, and placing Bad Girl's Syndicate in a bad spot. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Ben, Bill, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", and No-Face**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Diddy, Edward, Pepper, and Rarity**

**Prison Island: Midna**

**Jury: Skarlet and Kasumi**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 23

Batgirl and Pepper were sitting by the Ontar shelter, awaiting the return of that tribe. Once they noticed Kasumi was gone, they ran up to Jacques, and pulled him aside.

"Now what do we do?" muttered Batgirl, crossing her arms, "Skarlet's out, Kasumi's been eliminated. They raise you so high... but then things can just... drop to the ground instantly."

"It's not all that bad... hehehehe..." snickered Jacques, "After all.. there are bigger threats then you two lovely ladies..."

"_Hehehe... poor Kasumi Goto... she was too used to this game... which was why her sorry ass was carried out by those meddling twins... hehehe... but now it seems Jeffy's game is in danger... that might have to change soon..." - Jeff the Killer_

Pepper hopped up onto Batgirl's shoulder, and spoke up, "I ain't giving up! Jacques' right. We aren't the biggest threats in this game. Look at Midna. Look at Edward. Look at... well... Bill and Ben! I'm not going down without a fight, you two. We're gonna need support."

Batgirl sighed, shaking her head, "I hate the idea, but we're going to need Rarity. Look, she and NiGHTS were tight like glue, and guess who's out of the game? She needs a strong ally, and we can give it to her."

"Sounds reasonable... hehehe... so... with that in mind...? Who's our next target?" wondered Jacques.

"Like Pepper said," replied Batgirl, "Midna, Edward, or split the twins up. Edward seems to come from the twins' world, and probably is their leader. Do you realize how powerful he is if that's the case? He's like a polite Godfather to me."

Both Jacques and Pepper nodded at her words.

"_Things aren't always what they seem... hehehehe... but perhaps I need to keep myself a little quieter and a little less subtle... especially with this lovely alliance falling apart. After all... I need the money just as much as everyone else... hehehehe..." - Jeff the Killer_

Meanwhile, Bill, Ben, and No-Face were talking in the shelter.

"I just wanna say, thank you both for keeping me here," commented No-Face, "It means a lot, and I can actually trust you both."

Bill smiled brightly, "Anything to help! We both saw-"

"-Kasumi as a huge threat in this game!" said Ben, "If she didn't get voted out sooner-"

"-She'd win this whole thing." giggled Bill.

"_Last night was nerve wrecking, let me tell you that. But the twins pulled through for me, and here I sit still in the game, and hopefully with an advantage. Midna will pull our asses out of this mess faster then you can say "Crazy 8"." - No-Face_

No-Face scratched the back of his head, "Right, well, I haven't really decided on a new target, so... we'll see what happens when the tribes mix up, eh?"

Both Bill and Ben nodded, and watched No-Face walk off.

"_We voted Kasumi out because that's what Edward wanted, and both Ben and I had let him down in the past, such as voting Knuckles, Minka, and NiGHTS off previously. But NOW! NOW! We got control of this game, and the four of us are making it to the Finals! Yay for us!" - Bill_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 23

Off deep in the jungle, yet not near their banana grove, Batgirl was speaking with Rarity.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot at the beginning of this game," explained Batgirl, "But I've never really hated you. It's just that people like us don't have much in common."

Rarity nodded, "Quite right, my dear. I find you quite.. errr... tomboyish? Not too interested in fashion with all that... bat-wear."

"_We have a challenge coming soon, and we'll be mixed up once more. For me, I need to speak with Rarity now, and then plan after the tribes are mixed up. Pepper, Jacques, and I are losing numbers fast, and it'll only get smaller unless we strengthen the team." - Batgirl_

"Right, so... what I wanted to talk to you about is giving you a huge opportunity to go far in this game," explained Batgirl, "We could rally up an alliance of all women to go to the final 3. You, I, and Pepper."

Rarity sat down, seeming interested in this deal, "Go on, miss?"

"There's too many threats, and you yourself are in danger of going home. Your only friend, NiGHTS, is out of the game, and she had a big impact on you staying here, I'm sure," continued Batgirl, "You need close allies. Midna, Edward, No-Face, Diddy? They won't keep you around. Once they got what they needed, they'll send you home."

"You.. can't be serious, darling?" blinked Rarity.

"Oh, I am," replied Batgirl, "Keep playing the way you are, disregard my deal, and your chances go poof. You can make an alliance of 3 become 4 with the help of Jacques. Don't worry about him, he's just a vote we can throw out. You cannot refuse this deal, that's like throwing away one million dollars."

"_I will say I do not care for Batgirl. She's more of a brat girl then anything. But she does bring up some good points. Am I nothing but a pawn to Midna and No-Face? Batgirl's right, when NiGHTS was around I felt much safer, since I knew she'd keep me safe." - Rarity_

"Think about it, Rarity, your game is just in jeopardy as mine is." finished Batgirl, giving her a light smile before walking off. Rarity stayed where she was, pondering Batgirl's offer.

Meanwhile, Edward, Diddy, Bill, and Ben were talking around the fire, heating up some rice.

"I am glad you listened to me, boys," smiled Edward, "Kasumi's out of the game, and now the game gets that much easier."

"_With Kasumi voted out, I feel like I've gotten just that much closer to the money, without feeling like it'll be handed to her. I respect the game she plays, but it just seems like a lot of players were.. shall I say... star struck?" - Edward_

"Who do you think will be next?" wondered Diddy, looking over at Edward.

"Considering she's at Prison Island," explained Edward, "I would keep my eye on Midna. She's slowly but surely becoming a target. Especially with Kasumi gone."

Ben nodded, "But No-Face is aligned with her, and he made a deal with Bill and I to protect him!"

"Ben and I don't want to break our word." confirmed Bill.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed, "Sadly boys, this is how the game is played. You shouldn't even be making these deals in the first place. If No-Face was the one who made it, then of course play it up, but other wise, don't."

"_I feel like Bill and Ben are a little bit of a curse, sort of. For one thing, their mouths run wild around the camp, and they can get them and even Edward and myself into trouble. The two of us should handle the deals, quite honestly, because the twins might ruin them." - Diddy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"We'll now bring in Midna, returning from Prison Island."

The helicopter landed, and Midna climbed out of it. It is here that she noticed both Skarlet and Kasumi were gone. She smiled very brightly with a slight evilness to it. She was very excited.

"Well... it's that time again. Drop your buffs."

Everyone dropped their buffs onto the ground. Jeff then brought up two baskets full of eggs, one for Ontar, and one for Zeusch.

"Okay, everyone has an egg, 3, 2, 1, smash!"

Everyone did so. Blue and purple paint splattered everywhere. Both of the twins made an audible "Awww" sound when they were both separated. Batgirl was a little annoyed that Rarity was alone with Jacques, worried that Jacques would not be reliable enough to do the dirty work. Edward nodded at the results, seeing 2 each from his alliance on both tribes.

"The new Ontar tribe is: Bill, Diddy, Jacques, Midna, and Rarity. The new Zeusch tribe is: Batgirl, Ben, Edward, No-Face, and Pepper. Go to the new mat, and put on a buff."

Everyone did so.

"Now, it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, you will select two member of your tribe to hoist up a net using a rope. In that net will be coconuts which will be tossed in by the opposing tribe. If you can't hold on any longer, let go of the rope. Last tribe standing, wins reward."

Jeff then revealed ten letters from home.

"It's been a good 24 days without hearing from, or even seeing your loved ones. If you win today's challenge, that's what you will win; letters from home. Let's get started."

Ontar

Holding: Diddy and Jacques

Throwing: Bill and Midna

Zeusch

Holding: Batgirl and No-Face

Throwing: Ben and Pepper

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Diddy, Jacques, Batgirl, and No-Face all started to hold onto their nets tightly with the ropes, preparing for all the coconuts being thrown into the net.

Pepper was the swiftest one on the field, picking up several coconuts around the area, and throwing them into the Ontar net, surpassing even the quick twins, who were tripping over several coconuts. Midna was doing sub par, not really in a competitive mood.

Batgirl and No-Face were slightly struggling more then Jacques and Diddy, which was a surprise to everyone. It was guessed that both of them were putting much energy too early, thus getting them more exhausted.

No-Face kept sending mental praises of encouragement to Batgirl. Despite being the strongest woman, this challenge was getting to her. Ben and Pepper picked up the pace, as did Bill and Midna, and Ontar was gaining a lead over Zeusch. Diddy, and even No-Face started struggled to keep up.

Jacques was getting weaker by the minute. He was very lanky-like; tall and thin. Diddy was trying to keep him going by sending encouragement much like No-Face to Batgirl. Bill was slowly getting tired of throwing coconuts, finding them a little heavy, which annoyed Edward on the side and Midna.

But soon... it was all over...

…

…

…

…

...Zeusch's net fell to the ground when No-Face's hands slipped of the rope, followed by Batgirl's.

"ONTAR WINS REWARD!"

All of Ontar hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another victory for the Ontar tribe. You guys are quickly making your mark on reward challenges, but let's see this energy for immunity challenges, huh? You guys win letters from home, and you are allowed to share them. Please enjoy. Zeusch, nothing really for you. Grab your stuff, and head on back to camp."

**Ontar: Bill, Diddy, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Midna, and Rarity**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Ben, Edward, No-Face, and Pepper**

**Jury: Skarlet and Kasumi**

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 24

There really wasn't much strategy talk for the members of Ontar. After all, they had just gotten their letters from home.

Since they were allowed to share, Bill shared his letter with Ben and Edward, since they also knew who Bill's letter was from.

"_I got a letter from one of my old bosses. His name is BoCo, and funny story... Ben and I thought he was the name of a disease! How stupid were we when we were kids? BoCo left the company to work elsewhere, and now we listen to the likes of Edward and Mavis. We miss him greatly." - Bill_

"He's a great person!" complained Ben, "Why'd they get rid of him so early... we knew him for 5 seasons."

Edward shrugged, "Not sure what you mean by seasons... but regardless I miss BoCo too."

Jacques was reading over his 'letter', which happened to be a red paw print with the words, "Spread the Word", and signed by Smile Dog. Pepper was resting on his head, looking over it.

"Gee, that's what your dog wrote ya?" noted Pepper, "Quite quick and painless if you ask me."

Jacques snickered, "Quite right, my dear Pepper... hehehehe... quick and painless is what Smile Dog is all about."

"_Unbeknownst to Pepper, the red 'paint' so she calls it is actually blood. Do not fret much longer, Smile, daddy will be home very soon... and we'll be living the life, my dear friend. Hehehehehe..." - Jeff the Killer_

Diddy was by himself, reading the letter sent to him by his girlfriend and uncle.

"_I come from a long line of Kongs in my family. We have myself, Uncle Donkey Kong, my girlfriend Dixie Kong, her sister Tiny Kong, who was actually on Survivor herself, and uh... my cousins Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, and Kiddy Kong. Not to mention Uncle DK's grandparents; Cranky and Wrinkly. I came onto Survivor to make them proud of me." - Diddy_

Midna and Rarity were reading their letters side by side. Midna's letter was from her lover, while Rarity's letter was from her parents and little sister.

Rarity wiped a few tears from her eyes, looking over at Midna, "I really do miss my family. I don't see them often, but being out here reminds me about what's at home, and what's at stake."

Midna nodded, rubbing the unicorn's back. "I feel your pain."

"_Day 1 out here, I immediately regretted my choice to sign up for this game. However, Twilight Sparkle had a point about this game... it grows on you quickly. Wouldn't it be nice for me to win this whole game, to bring a better life for me and my family?" - Rarity_

After finishing their letters, Midna looked at Rarity, "We have our families... but they are worried about us. We still need to survive if we're ever going to win, right? Thanks to you, I got the red coin. But now... seems like we don't need it, huh?"

Rarity nodded, still keeping Batgirl's words a secret, "Quite so, dear. Kasumi had it coming, frankly, and I figured sending you over there would keep you safe, and get power."

Midna nodded, "And that's what I got. But now we can hold onto this up to the merge, where we'll need this. Trust me, Rarity, you, me, and No-Face can make it to the Final 3. We still have obstacles, but we'll overcome them."

"_I'm here to win one million dollars. Nothing will stop me. Flareon won over me because she was the cutesy, friendly, younger girl. This season, that was NiGHTS, and she's gone. No-Face and Rarity are perfect pawns, and as long as they're loyal to me, I will get to the end of this game, and claim victory." - Midna_

"Alright... I trust you, darling." noted Rarity, looking back at her letter. Still the tiniest bit worried about the future.

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 24

Ben and Edward returned from the letter reading with Bill, and Edward walked over to grab the rice bucket that belonged to Zeusch.

"Anyone hungry for rice?" asked Edward, looking in the shelter where Batgirl, Pepper, and No-Face rested.

Pepper nodded, immediately sitting up straight, "Oh boy, am I! I haven't really eaten much in the last 24 hours, so.. time for dinner?"

"_So what if I didn't get a letter from home. It ain't gonna disappoint me in the slightest! I know all of my friends love me, and I love them. All I gotta focus on right now is winning this game." - Pepper_

Ben opened the rice bucket before Edward could, and his eyes bugged out, "Uhh... guys? Since when did we run out of rice?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "That's odd... we were full yesterday evening..?"

"_So like... I opened the rice bucket, and alllllll the rice is gone. Gone! Out! I don't know what the heck happened, but what I do know is that we were once full of rice! What happened?!" - Ben_

Batgirl crawled out of the shelter, looking in the bucket as well, "Interesting. We got a sabotuer around here, it seems."

"Well who would be mean enough to dump our rice? Was it one of those scorpions wandering around? Skarlet being stung by one worries me that those scorpions are wandering all over camp." questioned Pepper.

Edward raised an eyebrow curiously, "The scorpions? I really doubt it at this point. It's one of us, or someone on Ontar."

"_There's a lot of suspects for this act. One could easily blame the twins, but I know Bill and Ben well enough to know they aren't this stupid. Another possibility is Jacques, since he's just so mysterious. Then Pepper brings up the whole scorpion theory... and I don't buy it." - Edward_

"Well... until we can figure out who it is... should we just ask Ontar to spare some rice?" wondered Batgirl.

Ben nodded quickly, "That would be the best idea ever! I'll go do it." With that said, he ran off the few steps it took to get to Ontar. This made Batgirl eye him weirdly.

"_Both Ben and Bill are weird fellows, but I got my eye on them. This whole twist wasn't fair to begin with, so what other means of work will these two do to hurt our game? Guess we'll just have to find out. Right now, I suspect them of emptying out our food." - Batgirl_

Ben ran over to the Ontar side, and took Bill aside towards the Ontar rice bucket, explaining the whole situation to him.

Bill blinked, laughing a little, "Funny coincidence! See, we had just the same amount of rice as you did, but then it was filled a little too much! Did one of you guys decide to share with us?"

Ben shook his head, "Not that I recall, brother!"

"Shame really. For once I figured you'd be nice enough to share." pouted Bill.

"_Someone is behind all of this mystery of the rice! I will find him! Bill will assist me. We will become the Detective Twins! ….Then again we haven't the slightest idea of what to do given that situation. So I guess we're just going to rely on someone like Batgirl or Edward to figure it out." - Ben_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"First off, I'll back immunity from Zeusch."

Pepper did so.

"For today's challenge, all five tribe members will race into the ocean, and unhook logs. These logs will be used to create a stair case to the stars. However, every log you collect, you must sit one of the five out. Also with each log collected, you must go further into the ocean, to get the logs further out. Once you have all five logs, the two survivors who went last must put the staircase together. Each log will fit in one place. No jamming, no wobbling. First tribe to get all 5 members to the top wins immunity, and no tribal council. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated, as everyone was going to compete in this challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten remaining survivors dived out into the ocean, and swam towards the first log. Zeusch had a small lead over Ontar, due to the weaker Bill and Rarity slowing them down, but Midna and Diddy attempted to help them. Zeusch had skilled swimmers in Batgirl and No-Face, despite Pepper's weak swimming. Zeusch was the first tribe to unhook a log, and return it to shore. They sat Pepper out easily.

Zeusch was taking a huge lead over Ontar in this challenge, which was surprising many how well Zeusch turns up the gear in immunity challenges, yet fails in rewards. But Ontar wasn't giving up. Diddy and Jacques both made it to the log, and unclipped it, near the same time that Batgirl and Edward got the second log for Zeusch. Ontar sat Rarity out, while Zeusch sat Ben out.

But Zeusch slowly started to fall behind, as Edward was losing stamina out in the water. He felt like Ben should've stayed in instead of him. This allowed Ontar to catch up just a little. Once Ontar returned with their second log, Bill sat out.

The swift, combined team of Jacques, Midna, and Diddy was quickly catching up to the stronger Zeusch tribe. Even No-Face was beginning to lose his stamina, leaving only Batgirl to carry the weight of her tribe once more. Ontar returned with both their third log and the lead, sitting out Midna.

Eventually, and finally Zeusch made it to their third log, and quickly made it back to shore as Ontar had to swim a much longer distance to the fourth log. Edward was an easy choice to sit out for Zeusch. But Ontar wasn't done yet, as their chimp champ was still the star of the challenge, bringing Ontar closer and closer to victory. As Jacques sat out, Diddy was out last.

Diddy had a long road to extend the lead of Ontar, and that seemed to be enough for Batgirl and No-Face to begin their final push to victory. After retrieving their fourth log, Batgirl was sent out to deal the blow to Ontar as best she can.

Both Diddy and Batgirl were agile swimmers, and despite Diddy's lead, Batgirl was catching up. In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Diddy was the first to return with the final log, and it was only moments later that...

"It's over! ONTAR WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Ontar hugged and cheered.

"For once in the game, Ontar, you have won immunity without the need of an advantage. I guess you can thank the chimp that gave such an advantage early on. Great work, you are all safe tonight. Zeusch, tribal council awaits. Another player will be voted out, and sent to the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 25

Batgirl and Pepper were talking by the banana grove, planning their move of action for the night.

"I won't lie, I think us going to tribal tonight instead of Jacques and Rarity seems like the better course of action." noted Pepper.

"_Another tribal council. Man, I'm getting sick of this, but I gotta remind myself that with every tribal council, I'm getting another step closer to the money. That's what I'm here for, and that's what I'm here to win. Tonight, we need to decide on a target. Like... who's the bigger threat?" - Pepper_

"I know I said Edward a few days ago," explained Batgirl, "But look at it this way, who truly is the biggest threat?"

Pepper thought about it, "Strategically, kinda mixed between Midna and Edward."

"Close, but I think it's Midna. She was recently sent to Prison Island, right? She must've gotten that advantage Lobo might've had. Just a wild guess, really." continued Batgirl.

"_Edward and the twins are a major problem, but frankly, they do not compare to Midna and her potential tribal council advantage of some kind. To me, any advantage is something to take notice, and we need to weaken her before she gets more power." - Batgirl_

"She and No-Face are a tight duo," commented Pepper, "Should we attempt to get Ben and Edward against him tonight?"

Batgirl nodded, "It's a risk, considering Ben voted Kasumi out at the last vote, but if he's smart, he'll take out another returning player. Edward controls him, right? Ben doesn't matter. Talk to Edward, and if he's with us, Ben votes with him."

Pepper nodded, "That I agree with. Let's do some work, shall we?"

"_With Skarlet and Kasumi gone, the power lies in my and Batgirl's hands, and we will win this in their name. We were supposed to be the Final 4, and due to a stupid scorpion and some stupid twins, we're down numbers. Time to get them back so we're in tip top shape." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, No-Face was speaking with Ben and Edward about the vote.

"Are we on board together tonight?" asked No-Face, looking at both men, "I'm not voting either one of you out tonight, I'm gonna focus on one of those girls. Specifically Pepper, really. She's a charmer, that skunk."

"_Batgirl is the stronger player, but strength doesn't mean much when you're sitting in front of a jury pleading to win the game. Pepper can talk, and talk well. That makes her a huge contender to win this game if she plays her cards right. If Ben keeps his word to me, she'll be going home tonight." - No-Face_

Edward nodded, "I completely agree. With the jury starting, this game will become a lot more serious on the social end. She's got a powerful tool that could be risky for her, quite honestly. Batgirl is stronger and a threat, but long term wise, Pepper is more of a threat."

Ben chirped up, "Well that settles it, right? Pepper is going home?"

Edward nodded, giving Ben a smile, "Yes, Ben. Do not worry about it. We have the numbers, and I will tell you otherwise if you were in danger."

"_No-Face brings up a valid point about Pepper. She's a comedian, and she gets along with nearly everyone on this tribe. She can easily win the jury vote if she tries hard. If I want to have a chance to win, Pepper needs to go." - Edward_

Edward shook No-Face's hand firmly, and they separated ways for now.

A little while later, after having the conversation with Batgirl and Pepper, Edward and Ben had more to discuss.

"I didn't think about it until Batgirl brought it up," noted Edward, looking over at Ben, "It seems like No-Face might have to go. But I'm still not sure on what to do, really."

Ben pouted a little, "Bill and I made that deal with No-Face! I don't want to vote him off tonight."

"_No-Face has proven after we made that deal with him to be loyal and not a backstabber. There is no reason why he needs to go home just because Midna is a threat and has some stupid advantage. It's complete bull." - Ben_

Edward gave Ben a stern look, "I understand your reasons Ben, but who's to say he won't stay that way for long? Truthfully Ben, your true allies will be your brother and me. Not even Diddy can be trusted. Instincts, remember."

Ben nodded, still pouting. After a while of discussion, they agreed on a target.

– – – – –

The Zeusch tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

Skarlet was no longer in need of the IV, and was wearing another red ninja outfit, with her red hair let down.

"And Kasumi, voted out at the last tribal council."

Kasumi was wearing a red variation of her normal black and grey thief outfit.

"This game only gets crazier and crazier, doesn't it? Edward, have these twists caught you off guard, yet?" asked Jeff.

Edward nodded.

"Of course. I suspected that the twins were playing together strangely, and Prison Island seemed like a no brainer, hearing the name. If a twist comes, I will be prepared for it. Do not worry about me." replied Edward.

"No-Face, being a returning player, are you at all concerned that you or even Midna could be targeted for that very reason?" asked Jeff.

No-Face shrugged.

"It's possible, I will admit. Knuckles was voted off pretty early, and look at what happened to Kasumi. For all I know, it's my night tonight, but I don't think it is. I'll be surprised if I go home tonight." replied No-Face.

Ben looked away.

"Pepper, this has been your eighth visit to tribal council. You've been to all of them besides Lanky's and Kasumi's eliminations. Will this eventually bite you in the rear? Or do you still feel at ease?" asked Jeff.

"I'm never at ease, Jeff. Trust me, Survivor gets so stressful at times, that I don't even know if I should trust the trees. I feel like people hide in them to get information. But hey, that's just me." replied Pepper.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Pepper, you're up."

– – –

Batgirl's Vote: You're a great, brave man. I think Batman would be honored to meet you. (No-Face)

Edward's Vote: At this stage of the game, making the right move becomes a challenge. Sorry. (?)

No-Face's Vote: You are one crazy talking skunk, and tonight, I hope you go home. Bye. (Pepper)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Pepper. (She shrugged.)

…

No-Face. One vote Pepper, one vote No-Face.

…

…

No-Face. Two votes No-Face, one vote Pepper. (No-Face looked over at Ben and Edward, nodding.)

…

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the third member of our jury, No-Face. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

No-Face sighed to himself, grabbing his torch, and handing it to Jeff.

"No-Face, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

No-Face turned around, "No one can be trusted in this game. Good luck." And with that, he left.

"The third returning player has been eliminated, and he was a worthy opponent. But was it was the right move at the right time? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**No-Face's Final Words**

"Clearly both of those twins have no spines whatsoever, and clearly the only person they listen to is Edward, it seems. Someone got in Edward's ear, gave him a great idea, he ran with it, and here I sit. At least I'm on the jury, so I'll get to dish out some questions at the end. Good luck Midna, you'll need it."

VOTE

No-Face – Edward, Batgirl, Ben, and Pepper

Pepper - No-Face

I do apologize for the long wait. I got a little too busy with other things, AND got writer's block. Hopefully, that trend ends today. ^^

Next episode will contain the FINAL Prison Island visit, and we will learn which eight players will make the smallest merge ever.

There is a poll on my page! Go check it out! ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Wrapped Around His Funnel

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With two members of the Bad Girls Syndicate gone from the game, Jacques, Pepper, and Batgirl were dead women and man walking. Batgirl did have a plan set in motion, that involved getting Rarity onto their side, and eliminating either Midna, Edward, Bill, or Ben. Meanwhile, No-Face thanked the twins for saving him, and promised them both safety in the future._

_Batgirl soon had her chat with Rarity, and Rarity was interested in the plan set by Batgirl. Batgirl stated that Rarity's closest ally, NiGHTS, was gone, and that she needed a new close ally. Rarity agreed to the terms, but was nervous on if she should betray Midna and No-Face._

_At the swap and reward challenge, Ontar held out the longest, winning letters from home as their reward._

_Back at camp, the members of Ontar indulged in their reward, with Bill sharing his letter with Edward and Ben, and Jacques sharing his letter with Pepper. While Midna and Rarity were alone, Midna explained to her that she got the red coin, a tribal council advantage. Since Kasumi was gone, Midna figured she could hold onto it, and secure her spot higher later in the game._

_Soon, there was a mystery waiting to be solved at the Zeusch camp, when it was discovered that all of their rice was gone, and strangely transfered over to the Ontar rice bin. The prime suspects were Jacques, the twins, and Pepper. _

_At the immunity challenge, Zeusch took an early lead, but they wasted too much stamina, resulting in Ontar taking control, and winning their first immunity challenge without the advantage._

_Before tribal council, Batgirl and Pepper were nervous that they were the targets, and with Midna potentially having a huge advantage, they wanted No-Face, her ally, gone. The swing votes were Edward and Ben, who were caught in the middle between voting out Pepper, a social threat, or No-Face, a physical threat._

_In the end, Edward and Ben voted with the women, and sent No-Face to the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ontar: Bill, Diddy, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Midna, and Rarity**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Ben, Edward, and Pepper**

**Jury: Skarlet, Kasumi, and No-Face**

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 26

When the Zeusch tribe returned from tribal council, Midna was very upset, and shook her head in annoyance. She was the last returning player left in the game, and unbeknownst to her, she was all by herself, as Rarity had secretly joined the Bad Girls Syndicate.

Batgirl, Pepper, and Jacques were all talking by the banana grove.

"That was a success last night, now we just got to make it to the merge. This swapping twist is killing me, honestly." noted Batgirl.

"_We're down to nine players now, we've spent 26 days together on two separate tribes with 13 days to go. At this point I'm very nervous that we're never going to merge. Ever. We're staying blue and purple until we're down to the Final 3, as it seems. I seriously hope I'm wrong." - Batgirl_

Pepper hopped up onto Jacques' head, looking at Batgirl, "Someone will go to Prison Island, and the rest of us knuckleheads will be in tribes of four. That's very scary. It's anyone's game!"

Batgirl nodded, "Yeah, and I'm not liking those odds. Best odds are that one of us goes to Prison Island, and gets the last advantage. I bet you anything it's the blue coin. Midna has that red coin, I'm sure of it."

"Hehehehe... it seems so obvious. That little imp thinks she can run through the game with a simple little advantage... how wrong is she...? Hehehehe..." snickered Jacques.

"You know what?" noted Pepper, "Forget about Midna. She's just one person. Babs, we need to take Edward DOWN!"

"_Midna has an advantage? Well big old whooping do. Who cares? Do I? Not really, see, Midna can use it, and she's useless and extendable afterwards. We stole No-Face away from her, and she's a lone wolf. Who cares what happens to her? The biggest threat to me right now is Edward. He holds all the cards right now." - Pepper_

"That old geezer has got to go..." snickered Jacques, "He's so likable, and has those troublesome little twins wrapped around his funnel, metaphorically... hehehehehe..."

Batgirl nodded, "You have a point, Pepper. But I'm just afraid Midna's out to get me, after all, I screwed her over in this game, so..."

"_I was once working with Midna's alliance, and after I betrayed her by ousting Lobo, and now No-Face? No doubt that she doesn't trust me, and that she will come after me. I'm a physical threat, so I need immunity to stay alive." - Batgirl_

Meanwhile, Edward, Diddy, Bill, and Ben were all talking in the Zeusch shelter.

"I hope No-Face really understands what we did..." noted Ben, a little worriedness in his voice.

"He was a respectable man," noted Edward, "He played an honorable game, but Midna is dangerous in this game, and since he had ties with her, he needed to go."

"_I hold most of the cards in this game, well, at least in my alliance. I have a loyal partner in Diddy, and I have Bill and Ben following me, so I don't have anything to fear. Even if the numbers stack against me after the swap, I will fight to stay. I've fought all my life to stay useful, and I won't quit now." - Edward_

Diddy wiped some sweat off his brow, looking over at Edward, "But should we really go for Midna next? Or even consider something different..?"

"What do you have in mind?" wondered Edward.

"Batgirl and Pepper are tight, in fact Pepper has a lot of bonds with several of us. She's friends with Batgirl, the twins, me, Rarity, and Jacques. She probably was friends with Kasumi and Skarlet," explained Diddy, "Point is... Pepper is a jury threat. I think she'll be harder to beat in the end then Midna."

Bill nodded, "Yeah Yeah! Edward! That's what you two should have done. No-Face isn't a threat at all compared to Pepper!"

Edward sighed, "I understand what you both mean, but I think it's wise to go for Midna first, and then Pepper. Midna has an advantage. Don't you think that's bigger?"

Everyone nodded softly.

"_I love Edward, but fact is that he's too old, and doesn't see the ideas from the younger players like me, Bill, or Diddy. Diddy's more mature then us, and Edward disregarded his idea. Or perhaps Edward is right, and that we should vote Midna off first." - Ben_

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 26

Midna took Rarity deep into the forest to talk strategy. She seemed a little too flustered.

"No-Face is gone, Knuckles is gone, NiGHTS is gone, Batgirl stabbed us in the back," frantically muttered Midna, "It's just us now, Rarity, and even with this stupid advantage we got no hope."

Rarity frowned, "You're accepting defeat too easily, darling. I mean really, you're still fighting to stay in this game, and this is how you wanna go out?"

"Speak for yourself.." groaned Midna, "You wanted to get out of here on Day 4 for God's sake, and now you've decided against it."

"_Rarity shouldn't even be the one to tell me that I'm accepting defeat. She wanted to go back to Ponyville on Day 4 of this competition, she didn't like getting all dirty, and now she's here fighting to win. I'm just... uggh... disgusted of how unlucky I've been in this game." - Midna_

"Now now, Midna... we shouldn't argue. I do admit I wanted to quit, but if my friends survived the horrid conditions... then I can to. Even Twilight nearly made it through all 39 days, so.." noted Rarity, rubbing Midna's back.

Midna nodded, ignoring her, "Listen, Rarity, we have only one coin, and there's a chance that that one coin could determine our fate. If you could think of one person we could get rid of with it... who?"

Rarity thought for a moment, "I would have to say that dear old man, Edward. He's a gentleman, but getting rid of him could make the most reactions, I'd say."

"_It's coming down to that point where everyone will be a tough vote, as this has been almost like my second family, really. For the exception of Jacques, I care about everyone in this game, so each vote will be a tough one." - Rarity_

Midna nodded, "You think so..? I was planning on getting revenge on Batgirl, but she's just a physical threat in my eyes, and if we plan Edward's demise correctly, we could snag those twins in."

"What a wonderful idea," smiled Rarity, "I knew you wouldn't give up, Midna, you just needed a small pep talk was all."

Midna rolled her eyes a little, but laughed lightly.

"_If Midna actually pulls this off I won't need to leave her in the dust, because we'll be back in the game. I apologize Batgirl, but I need to keep my loyalties in check, especially if it's clearing up to look better." - Rarity_

Meanwhile, Diddy and Edward were having a conversation around the camp fire.

"Can you imagine all we've went through in the past 26 days?" noted Diddy, "We had Minka and Lanky here... and they didn't last long enough to see us get this far, and just a few days from the Final 4."

Edward nodded with a smile on his face, "I know. I even ask myself sometimes if this is all too good to be true."

"_Edward has been my closest ally out here, and I want to go to the Final 3 with him, and one of the twins, and may the best person win the money. Whichever twin we take won't win, so it'll be a battle between us two, and I think it would be close." - Diddy_

"Yeah..." smiled Diddy, before turning to face him, "Say... shall we make a good deal here, and go to the Final 3 together? Take one of the twins with us..?"

Edward looked back at him, and sighed, before shaking his head, "Unfortunately Diddy, I'm already in a Final 3 alliance with Bill and Ben. I'm deeply sorry to tell you so, but it's better then letting you find out now then later. My advice..? Win that final immunity challenge."

Diddy looked distraught, before nodding, "If you say so, Edward."

"_So I'm being told that the reason I can't go into the Final 3 because of the twin twist? I appreciate Edward telling the truth to me, but I know Edward knows that if he's sitting in the Final 3 with both Bill and Ben, he'll rob the jury votes easily. Too easy of a win, I'm sorry." - Diddy_

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 26

In the Zeusch shelter, Pepper and Jacques were taking some time to talk about things, whilst Pepper laid down on his stomach.

"Man, 13 days left, and we're back to normal society," giggled Pepper, before looking up at Jacques, "Except for you, though. Nothing for you is normal, huh?"

Jacques snickered, petting her long fluffy tail, "Oh... I wouldn't say nothing is normal... hehehehe..."

"_Everytime Batgirl asks me 'what I do see in Jacques', I just wanna say the weirdness, the creepiness, all of that. Jacques is just like one practical joke being played on us all, in terms of his real identity. To me that's just hilarious. Plus he's really deep sometimes." - Pepper_

"Would Smile and I get along at all?" asked Pepper, tilting her head a little, "Has he even seen a skunk before?"

Jacques shrugged, "Not that I know of... he really only kills people. Not animals. If you wanna see him, you got to not spread the word... hehehehe..."

"Gotcha." replied Pepper, "I've been around dogs before, just not the murderous kinds like you would see on a Call of Duty game. Kinda weird how you make him seem so wonderful, yet he's a monster... sorta?"

"We get along just fine..." smiled Jacques, not that it was hard to do, "I've raised Smile since he was a puppy, so we don't fear eachother... hehehehehe..."

"_He's just a really nice guy, but the others don't like him that much, which is great, because that'll give me an edge going into the last vote against him and Batgirl, hopefully." - Pepper_

Sitting by the shelter, were Bill and Ben, who were tending to the fire.

"Man! I hate working!" muttered Bill, "I wanna go out and play in the water some more. Don't you just hate chores, Ben?"

Ben nodded, "You said it, brother! Why can't Diddy or Edward or Batgirl do this? We gotta do both fires too!"

"_It's true, both Bill and I do absolutely nothing around camp, and I like it to stay that way. We're free spirited people, and we don't want to have chores ruin our lives. Though... people like Edward, Mavis, BoCo, and Fergus all tell us otherwise. Psh! What do they know?" - Ben_

"Though remember what Edward told us," remarked Bill, beginning to mock Edward's older voice, "'You need to work harder around camp. We will appreciate the hard work!'. Hard work doesn't equal into a million dollars."

"Actually it does, Bill," noted Ben, "We work hard enough, we will be rewarded with a million dollars."

Bill scoffed, "Only if we play the game the best!"

"Good point." replied Ben, poking at the fire with his stick, "Too bad we have to use little sticks for the fire. Both of our machetes were broken in half this morning. We can't chop wood."

"Don't we have a axe?" questioned Bill.

Ben shrugged, "Don't know. Never saw one on this island before, and don't really care right now."

Both twins giggled to themselves, and continued working on the fire.

– – – – –

Ontar Side Day 26

Out in the middle of the forest, Diddy, Midna, and Batgirl were talking to one another. Diddy had something big to tell them both.

"Have you girls ever considered Edward as the biggest threat right now?" wondered Diddy.

Midna nodded, "It's been on my mind for a few days, really. He's the oldest, not to mention the wisest. Who doesn't think he's the man to beat?"

Batgirl nodded at her words, while Diddy spoke up, "I was thinking we should team up together to take him out before the finals, if not now, but later."

"_So later in the day, moments before we have to leave for the immunity challenge, Diddy pulls both me and Batgirl aside for whatever reason, and he wants to team us to eliminate Edward. Convenient, as I also want him gone. This might work out after all." - Midna_

"He needs to go soon," noted Batgirl, "He's got those twins in this back pocket, and if we don't do anything, we might as well write the check for him."

Diddy nodded, "I've been laying low for the past several days, and I need to come out, and just bring that up to you both. I chose you two, because I find you two to be the next two smartest players left in the game."

"_Edward is a great guy, but I'm here to play the game, and I'm here to win one million dollars. If I'm going to do that, I need to set up his boot, and by getting both Batgirl and Midna on board, I could turn the game upside down." - Diddy_

"Well I'm glad you think that, Diddy," smiled Batgirl, patting his shoulder, "And I think we got a good deal going on here. If Edward's on the losing tribe, he goes home, if he's not, vote one of the twins. Easy, right?"

Both Midna and Diddy nodded, and shook eachothers hands. Diddy soon left the area to go prepare for the challenge.

Batgirl turned to look at Midna, "Not airing his dirty laundry, right?"

Midna shook her head, "No, besides it'd ruin the blindside, and you know me well, Batgirl, I love blindsides."

Batgirl laughed softly at her words, nodding in agreement.

"_In any other season, if I'm at the bottom, I'd definitely go out and air dirty laundry, and watch the drama unfold. Here? Nah, that won't be needed, because Edward going home is a goal I also have in common with Diddy, and this only makes it easier on me to eliminate him." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Ontar tribe."

Rarity did so.

"Well... I have to say it... today is the last time you will ever swap tribes. Drop your buffs."

Everyone dropped their buffs onto the ground, excited for it being the last time. Jeff then brought up two baskets full of eggs, one for Ontar, and one for Zeusch.

"Okay, everyone has an egg, 3, 2, 1, smash!"

Everyone did so. Blue and purple paint splattered everywhere. Both of the twins high fived eachother, back on the same tribe. Midna looked over at Batgirl, and nodded her head, looking at the colors on her, the twins, and Edward. Diddy was alright, being on Edward's tribe once more. Jacques was coated with grey paint.

"The new Ontar tribe is: Batgirl, Ben, Bill, and Midna. The new Zeusch tribe is: Diddy, Edward, Pepper, and Rarity. Go to the new mat, and put on a buff."

Everyone did so.

"Jacques. As you were the one who drew a grey egg, you will not be on a tribe, and instead become our sixth and final contestant to be sent to Prison Island. Get in the helicopter, and be on your way."

Jacques nodded, snickering to himself as he boarded the helicopter, and flew away in it.

"Now it's time for the immunity challenge. For today's challenge, two of you will be in charge of shooting a giant slingshot out towards the other two tribe members, who will attempt to catch the ball shot into the air. If you catch your tribe's ball, you score a point. First tribe to three, wins immunity, and something else."

Jeff then revealed four orange colored buffs. Everyone cheered wildly.

"That's right, we will be one merged tribe after the next player is voted off. The winning tribe of four, along with Jacques, will become the first five members of the newly merged tribe. The other four must survive the upcoming vote, in order to get one. Let's get started."

Ontar

Shooting: Ben and Bill

Catching: Batgirl and Midna

Zeusch

Shooting: Edward and Rarity

Catching: Diddy and Pepper

Both Ben and Edward were first up to shoot.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Ben and Edward both fired long and high. Batgirl, Midna, Diddy, and Pepper all dove after the shot balls. Batgirl easily caught Ontar's, while Diddy missed it as it flew overhead. Ontar lead, 1-0.

Bill and Rarity were next up to fire.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Rarity's shot completely flopped right in front of her, and she groaned loudly, while Bill's launched high up into the air, and Midna caught it in her net. Ontar only needed one more point to win immunity.

Ben and Edward went up next to shoot.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Edward's shot was a lot better then it once was, as his ball landed in Diddy's net perfectly, while Ben's shot way off course for Batgirl or Midna to catch. Zeusch scored, but was still one point away from tying.

Bill and Rarity returned up to shoot.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both of these shots flopped, as Bill's went off course like his brother's, while Rarity flopped again. Edward gave Rarity a few pointers to help her out.

Ben and Edward walked up once more.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both Ben and Edward's shot were perfect, but the catchers messed up trying to catch them, as both Diddy and Midna accidently crashed into one another, and Batgirl just barely missed catching the final ball.

Bill and Rarity returned to the podium to shoot.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both shots went waaaay up into the sky, with Rarity finally getting it on par.

…

…

…

…

...it landed right in Batgirl's net, securing another Ontar victory.

"ONTAR WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Ontar hugged and cheered.

"Another victory for the Ontar tribe. Well, Midna, Bill, Batgirl, Ben? All four of you will be joining Jacques as the first new members of the merged tribe. Congratulations. As for Edward, Pepper, Diddy, and Rarity, the same cannot be said. One of you will be voted off tonight, and join the jury. See you all tonight."

**Final 8: Batgirl, Ben, Bill, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", and Midna**

**Zeusch: Diddy, Edward, Pepper, and Rarity**

**Jury: Skarlet, Kasumi, and No-Face**

– – – – –

Prison Island Night 26

Jacques walked right into Prison Island, and felt completely at home.

"So dark... so mysterious... so me!" snickered Jacques, looking around the prison facility.

"_I was happy to be sent to Prison Island, after all... safety is one good thing in this game... hehehehehe... and depending on who loses... more the power to me and my girls, eh..?" - Jeff the Killer_

Jacques soon found the table that once held the advantages on it. On the table was the final advantage for Jacques to take; the blue challenge advantage coin, a single orange buff, and a blank orange flag, with a note.

"Hmmm... '_Dear prisoner... you have made it to the individual game by being sent to Prison Island. Lucky you. You hold the power in choosing a tribe name, and painting the flag._' How interesting... hehehe..." read Jacques to himself, slipping on the orange buff.

"_I'm nothing much of an artist... but... hehehehe... I can be creative with my kills... I can tell you that much. As for the name? Got one already. We're naming the tribe... BRVR, or just Brother. He's a creature that plays with Smile on occasion... hehehehe..." - Jeff the Killer_

For the rest of the evening, Jacques spent his time painting the flag, and pretty much did nothing else substanstial. He was later told that he would return to camp after tribal council had ended.

– – – – –

Zeusch Side Day 27

With tribal council looming, everyone was nervous about what was to come. Pepper and Rarity were off in the shelter talking about the vote.

"We're sticking together tonight, right?" asked Pepper, looking at her. Rarity nodded.

"Of course we are, darling," smiled Rarity, reassuringly, "You and I will not be leaving this island tonight, my dear."

"_Tonight, one of myself, Pepper, Edward, or Diddy will be voted out tonight, and honestly I already know who I'm voting for, and it will be a sad one too." - Rarity_

"Edward okay with you, tonight?" asked Pepper.

Rarity nodded, "Of course. That was what I was going to ask you, myself, actually. I will feel sad writing his name down, but alas, it must be done."

"Once we hit the merge, we'll take those twins out next, and then we're set for the Final 4," explained Pepper, "You, me, Babs, and Jacques. I don't see this failing ever."

Rarity nodded softly, but didn't respond, still wondering what Midna was going to do following tribal council.

"_Hey, I ain't giving up my chance at one million dollars, and with Edward possibly leaving tonight, I don't have anything to worry about. Rarity has my back, I have hers, it's all good." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, Edward and Diddy were talking to eachother by the camp fire.

"It's looking like a tiebreaker tonight," noted Edward, eating some rice, "I believe those two are thick like thieves... but we've stuck through this together, right? We'll take them on in a tiebreaker."

Diddy nodded, giving him a reassuring smile, "Right on, Edward, and hey, I doubt we'll be seeing the purple rock. Just need to be sharp on your fire making skills."

"_Tribal council is tonight, and I know Diddy and I are a pair, and so are Pepper and Rarity, just based on who hangs out with whom. I know I'm a threat in this game, so I wouldn't be surprised if they go after me tonight. I'll be prepared to go against them, and I believe I can win if I try hard." - Edward_

Edward nodded softly, "That's good to hope for. If it's purple rock, it could be any one of us. I would like to avoid a tie at all costs, but... well... we really can't, unfortuntely."

Diddy agreed with him, looking away.

"_Tonight, I do have a few options. I could vote Edward off, and look like a backstabber. Or, vote with him, risk the tiebreaker, or do something completely different, and vote for Rarity, allowing for Edward to go home. I'm pretty sure both women are voting for him, at least... I hope so." - Diddy_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Diddy was still thinking about the vote.

"_Right now I'm worried about jury votes, who will and who won't vote for me to be the winner of Survivor. I came here to win, and not be second best like I usually am. I'm not the sidekick, I'm the hero, and I need to prove myself. In order to be the best, you need to make the right moves." - Diddy_

– – – – –

The Zeusch tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

Skarlet had her hair back up in a pony tail, and wore a red and black styled dress.

"Kasumi,"

Kasumi was wearing a dark blue variation of her normal black and grey thief outfit.

"And No-Face, voted out at the last tribal council."

No-Face wore a fedora, and had a white buttoned shirt on with black slacks.

"This tribal council will be a big one, as each of you have a 25% chance of leaving tonight. Stakes have never been higher in this game. Rarity, this is your second visit to tribal council, so are you nervous that tonight you could be voted off?" asked Jeff.

Rarity shook her head.

"I think you underestimate me, dear Jeffrey. I'm fitting in as best as I can, and I've adapted to these harsh elements of the island. But no, I'm in no danger of leaving tonight." replied Rarity.

"Diddy, if there is a tie tonight, and you are one of the two involved, are you ready for the tiebreaker?" asked Jeff.

Diddy nodded.

"I believe so. We've got pretty much two duos in the tribe right now going head to head. You have me and Edward, and Pepper and Rarity. One duo will emerge out on top, and other will be left to rot. So we'll see."

"Okay, it's time to vote, Rarity, you're up."

– – –

Diddy's Vote: (says nothing) (?)

Edward's Vote: You are a great player, but you can charm that jury, so tonight, you have to go. Sorry, my friend. (Pepper)

Rarity's Vote: You are one inspirational man. No wonder those twins look up to you as a hero. (Edward)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Edward. (He nodded, expecting it.)

…

Pepper. One vote Pepper, one vote Edward. (She nodded as well, looking over at Rarity.)

…

…

…

Rarity. One vote each for Rarity, Pepper, and Edward. One vote left. (Rarity blinked in surprise, as did Edward and Pepper. Kasumi smirked on the jury.)

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the fourth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Edward. That's two, and that's enough for tonight. You need to hand me your torch.

Edward was in total shock at the events that had taken place. Diddy made no reaction, looking at the jury as Edward gave his torch up.

"Edward, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Edward smiled at the remaining players, "It was fun with you all, you got me. Good luck!" And then he left.

"One of the oldest in this game, Edward, has been taken out of the game. This was a very strange yet interesting tribal council. Congratulations on each of you making it this far."

Jeff tossed each of them an orange buff.

"You have made it to the merge. With eight players left in the game, I hope you all, and those left back at camp, make the moves needed to impress the jury, and win one million dollars. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Edward's Final Words**

"Once I learned of the twins, and they realized how much power I held over them, I knew I would become in danger real quick. I'm surprised that Diddy voted for Rarity, I just found that to be kinda cowardly. I would've respected him a little more if he had voted for me, I wouldn't of seen it coming."

VOTE

Edward – Pepper and Rarity

Pepper – Edward

Rarity – Diddy

Now that we've been hit with the merge, any predictions as we move towards the finale? Who will sit in the final 3? Who will be crowned the Sole Survivor? Only 4 episodes left to go!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 No Such Thing As Outchallenge

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After a successful tribal council, the Bad Girls Syndicate planned for the future. Batgirl wanted to get rid of Midna, and remove her before she uses her advantage. However, Pepper wanted Edward to go, as he was a strategic threat, and held control over the twins Bill and Ben. Meanwhile Edward and the twins were doing the same thing, however the twins wanted Pepper out, while Edward wanted Midna out._

_Midna was feeling doubtful about her position in the game, but after Rarity got an idea to oust Edward, Midna expanded the idea further by bringing in the twins should we vote Edward out correctly. This gave Rarity hope that she didn't have to betray Midna. _

_In another area, Edward politely shot down Diddy's request to go to the Finals with him, having a deal with the twins already. Diddy knew how much power Edward had, and wanted him to go. So he brought the idea up to Batgirl and Midna, and both women agreed with him, seeing the big threat that was Edward._

_At the immunity challenge, the tribes were mixed up for the last time, and once Jacques was sent to Prison Island as the last prisoner, Jeff revealed that the winners will win a spot in the merged tribe, joining Jacques. Ontar once again proved to be a strong tribe, winning immunity for the second time in a row, sending Edward, Diddy, Rarity, and Pepper to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Edward was believing that it would be a tie at tribal council, seeing himself and Diddy as a pair, and Pepper and Rarity as a pair. Diddy agreed with him, but had his own plans in motion to send Edward home._

_At tribal council, Diddy made it seem like to Edward that he was safe, when he really wasn't. Diddy then wrote Rarity's name down, and Edward had the majority votes, sending him to the jury in a 2-1-1 vote. Now with all eight players merged into one tribe, who will rise to the top, and who will fall? 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Batgirl, Ben, Bill, Diddy, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Midna, Pepper, and Rarity**

**Jury: Skarlet, Kasumi, No-Face, and Edward**

– – – – –

BRVR Day 28

Diddy, Rarity, and Pepper all returned from tribal council, and a few minutes later, a boat dropped Jacques off back at camp. Along with Jacques, he carried a huge basket.

"Hehehehe... guess I get to bring the goods to you today." snickered Jacques, placing the basket in the middle of camp.

"_Last tribal council, Edward was voted off, and it did hurt to vote him off, honestly. However, for my game, I needed to do that. He had too much power with Bill and Ben, and I already know those two will hate my guts, but I will attempt to make them feel comfortable, and lie about last night." - Diddy_

Batgirl and Midna opened the basket, and inside were a bunch of various food items, and drinks, along with the flag that Jacques had painted. Everyone went crazy with excitement, especially Pepper, Bill, and Ben.

"All hail the mighty Jeff Probst!" hooted Bill happily, immediately digging into a jar of peanut butter with Ben.

"_We've fought through 28 days of hell, living together as two tribes. Now that we're all just one tribe now, it's time to buckle down and get serious. Hey, even I have to get serious. There's money at stake, and I ain't gonna let it out of my sight." - Pepper_

Inside the basket were peanut butter, sandwiches, hot dogs, burgers, soda pop, beer, wine, and crackers. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and sat around the camp. They decided to stay at the Zeusch shelter, and take down the Ontar shelter.

Everyone literally sat in pairs for the day; Bill and Ben, Jacques and Pepper, Batgirl and Diddy, and Midna and Rarity. With Midna and Rarity, they were sat far enough away so that they could talk.

"Guess last night went according to plan, huh?" smirked Midna, chewing on a hot dog.

Rarity nodded, "Yes indeed dear, and I have no doubt that those twins will join us. Without Edward around, who should they go to?"

"_I literally squeed with joy in my head. Heehee! Edward's gone, and it's looking like I don't have to leave Midna in the dust! My life has been made 100 times easier. Thank Celestia for that. Now we work on Bill and Ben, survive the next vote, and we're set! Yay!" - Rarity_

"Though I have no doubt that those twins will be tricky," noted Midna, lifting a finger up, "The first chance I get nervous I'm using my red coin to even the playing field. Should I threaten them?"

"Do whatever you need to, dear," nodded Rarity, "Once we're in control, who do we go for first?"

"It's got to be Batgirl first. She's too much of a threat." replied Midna.

"_Batgirl is a huge threat, even to the guys, and let me just note that the remaining men have absolutely no chances of winning immunity. Well, maybe Diddy, but that's about it. Batgirl will whoop their butts, and even though I can compete with her, it still makes me want her out." - Midna_

Meanwhile, after everyone had finished their meal, Diddy took Ben and Bill into the forest for some damage control.

"I did not vote Edward out last night," confessed Diddy, "It was a tiebreaker round. Pepper defeated him easily."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh... That doesn't sound very-"

"-much like Edward to us. We don't expect him to lose in a fire making challenge." finished Bill.

"_Edward's gone, and that makes me mad! Both Ben and I knew it was going to happen, but Edward kept us safe, and since he's gone, we are probably next in line to the slaughter. We need a new ally fast! To us... Diddy doesn't seem all that trustworthy after the events of last night." - Bill_

"He wasn't going fast enough," noted Diddy, "Pepper got a blazing fire going, and it just never put out. You got to trust me on this, you two. If we don't stick together, we're all doomed."

Both Bill and Ben looked at eachother oddly, before Bill spoke up, "If you say so, Diddy Kong. But let us just say this-"

"-We are very concerned about your loyalty." finished Ben, before they both walked off. Diddy sighed to himself.

"_If I don't save my own monkey butt in the next couple of days, I'll probably be the next one to go to the jury, and that won't look good on my record quite honestly." - Diddy_

– – – – –

BRVR Day 28

Later in the day, Bill and Ben were talking to eachother quietly at the shelter. Bill left his brother by himself, saying that he was going to ask Batgirl for an alliance.

A few minutes later Bill and Batgirl were talking in the forest. Batgirl was out collecting wood for expanding the old Zeusch shelter, whilst Midna and Pepper tore down the Ontar one.

"It's quite odd, seeing you without your brother," noted Batgirl, looking over at Bill as they walked to camp, "Why by yourself?"

Bill shrugged, "I figured I could have some alone time. Is that a crime?"

"Not at all." replied Batgirl.

"_Ever since Ben entered the game, both he and Bill have never been seen apart or alone. They've got a very strong bond. Today's been like the first day I've seen them by their lonesomes, but I know it's because Ben's somewhere else, forming alliances, so I'm going to be careful here." - Batgirl_

"Thanks!" smiled Bill brightly, "And just to let you know, Ben and I could be useful to you, and whatever plans you might have. We're two extra votes, and we'll vote the way you want us to!"

"Just like with Edward, huh?" remarked Batgirl. Bill nodded, big smile on his face.

"_Ben and I no longer trust Diddy whatsoever! With Edward going home last night, and Diddy saying how he lost a fire making challenge to Pepper... it just seems all so phony! So like... Batgirl's our only hope. She's the only person we can trust. She's strong, she's fit, and she can take us far." - Bill_

"Why me?" wondered Batgirl, curiously, "Why not someone with power like Midna maybe? Is she not good enough for you?"

Bill shook his head, "Nope! Midna's just a bitch, that's all. We rather work with you. I mean... Jacques is creepy, Diddy can't be trusted, Rarity and Midna are stuck up bitches, and Pepper is a jury threat."

"...and I'm a physical threat. Edward himself was a jury threat as well," reminded Batgirl, "You have limited options, Bill."

Bill nodded in agreement, looking away.

"I'll see what I can do to save you both, but I will make no promises, okay? I can't guarantee anything." noted Batgirl, giving him a thumbs up, before leaving him.

"_The twins are responsible for Kasumi's elimination, so of course I want them out of the game. With Kasumi gone, we were put in a BIG pickle, and yes, while we did dig out of that pickle, we're still not in complete power. Those twins need to be split." - Batgirl_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ben was now speaking with Midna. The entire shelter was torn down, and Midna decided to take a break.

"Well, without a machete that's NOT broken, we're kinda stuck," shrugged Midna, "But doesn't matter now. What matters is the game at hand. We're almost down to 10 days left."

Ben nodded, "I know right? So many days left, yet so little time to stay alive and safe."

"_With Edward out of the game, it's time to make the next move. That move is getting Bill and Ben on my side, and eventually put them on each side of me when we make it to the finals. They won't get any votes, and if they do, it'll be split... so easy win for me." - Midna_

"Just think about this.." smirked Midna, "Come over to my side.. you and Bill.. we can go to the Top 4 together. I have all the power, after all." With that said, Midna showed Ben her red coin. Ben wasn't so surprised, but he was a little nervous.

"The tribal council advantage?" said Ben in awe.

"_Midna has the tribal council advantage from Prison Island. Oh joy! That means she can probably engineer ANYONE'S elimination. Even mine or Bill's. Quite frankly, I still want to be in this competition, so maybe it's for the best? Midna may be a bitch, but she's a bitch with power." - Ben_

"You, me, Bill, and Rarity can make it to the Top 4." smirked Midna, "All you gotta do is vote on my side, and we'll take out the threats."

Ben nodded at her words, "I just want to stay in the game, so I promise you, I will vote your way."

He shook Midna's hand firmly.

"_This is what Etna did with her fake, scumy idol on Cuties. If you have something of power, use it to scare or threaten the others into keeping you around. It's what got her to the Top 3 twice, really. And it'll get me to the Top 2 twice, as well." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will separated into two teams of four. One at a time, you will cross a mud obstacle course. First, you must cross a balance beam, then use a rope to swing over into a mud pit, where you must dig deep into it to find a bag of balls. Once all four bags have been collected, you must shoot all twelve balls into a basket. First team to finish, wins reward."

"The winning team will leave here, and be taken to another island where you will enjoy a spa reward, and later a feast. You had a feast this morning, but this feast takes it ten steps higher. Let's get started."

TEAM A: Batgirl, Bill, Midna, Jacques

TEAM B: Pepper, Rarity, Diddy, Ben

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Batgirl and Pepper were the first two to start crossing the balance beam. Batgirl's agility was helping her over Pepper, who was going rather slow, and even falling off a few times, having needed to start again. Batgirl dived into the mud pit, and quickly found the first bag.

Bill ran out onto the balance beam, and like Pepper, continued to fall off. But unlike Pepper, Bill kept his composure, and managed to make it to the mud pit, collecting the second bag of balls. Bill stayed for a little while, pulling out the other two bags out of the pit, and leaving them more accessible for Midna and Jacques. Pepper was getting a little flustered at her bad performances.

Midna was the third player out on the course for Team A. Pepper finally made it to the mud pit, but was struggling to find the first bag of balls. Midna crossed the beam with ease, and dove into the mud. Thanks to Bill, Midna grabbed the third bag of balls, and now it was up to Jacques.

Pepper was really angry at this point, and even on the verge of crying. She seemed like bad luck was pouring over her at every angle. Batgirl, Bill, Midna, and even Jeff smelt a stench emitting from the angry little skunk. Jacques arrived at the mud pit after a while, and got the fourth and final bag for Team A.

He then looked over at Pepper, and feeling remorse for her, hopped on over to the other mud pit, and started to help Pepper. Jeff did not stop Jacques. Thanks to Jacques, Pepper had the first bag of balls, and Team A started to shoot balls into the basket.

Rarity really needed to make up for lost time. Team B still had a lot of ground to make up due to Pepper's mistakes, but Team A still had one more portion to do. Fighting the temptation to scream due to being in mud, Rarity quickly threw the bag of balls to Pepper, and dove into the water under the rope swing to clean off.

Team A was getting closer and closer to finishing the challenge, but Bill and Jacques stumbled a little with the ball throwing, with Batgirl and Midna scoring the most amount of points for their team. Diddy clambered through the balance beam, through the mud pit, and it was all up to Ben to save the day.

But it was worthless.

"TEAM A IS FINISHED! BATGIRL, BILL, MIDNA, AND JACQUES WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered wildly.

"Congratulations guys, you all won the challenge, and will enjoy a great evening at the spa. I hope you all enjoy the evening. As for the rest of you, great effort, but just not fast enough. I've got nothing for you, so head on back to camp, and I'll see you at the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

The reward winners arrived by boat at the beautiful looking island. They entered the shack, and met up with the receptionist.

"Hello there! Congrats on your win today. Would any of you like a spa treatment?" she asked politely.

"Ooh! I do!" hooted Bill, hopping up and down. Midna looked over at Bill, nodding, and raised her hand to join them.

"Sure why not?" shrugged Batgirl. Only Jacques turned the offer down, choosing to enjoy the feast early.

"_Hehehehehe... I could care less if we won or lost. I just want to have an evening by myself. Spas do nothing for me at it is. Poor Pepper... she's not doing well in challenges... second time I had to help the poor thing." - Jeff the Killer_

As the receptionist guided Batgirl, Midna, and Bill to the massage tables, Midna and Bill took time to drag behind Batgirl, and whisper.

"I spoke with Ben the other day," whispered Midna, "I hope he clued you in on what I said?"

Bill raised an eyebrow, "He did not? What was it, huh?"

Midna explained to Bill everything she told Ben. Unlike Ben, however, Bill wasn't buying into it.

"_Ben is more eager to do things because he gets scared easily! I keep telling him this, but he shrugs it off. Midna will use us just to get herself farther in the game, and what does she know? What? Is she going to take us out with her red coin? Bah! I'm not scared!" - Bill_

Batgirl looked behind her as they walked, and got suspicious, but she didn't make a comment, nor kept looking behind her for too long.

"_I know those twins need to be split up, but Midna needs to go soon. She's a threat to me with that advantage of hers, and if she does succeed in getting the twins on her side, it's going to be rough. Maybe I do need Bill and Ben's help. Midna has got to go before she uses that coin." - Batgirl_

While Bill and the girls got their massages, Jacques was left in the dining room, eating grapes as if he were an emperor. Eventually, Batgirl walked out of the massage room, wearing only a towel wrapped around her body, and kept her cowl on.

"We need to work on the twins tomorrow, Jacques," warned Batgirl, "I just have this bad feeling Midna's trying something."

"Why wouldn't she..? Hehehehe... she's definitely on the outside, and without their master, those twins will gravitate towards the next player in power." remarked Jacques.

"Not that simple, though," noted Batgirl, "Bill came to me, and it seems like Ben went to Midna. Not sure if the latter is true or not... but I have no idea."

"_If Midna uses her advantage tomorrow night, and sends me home, there will be no hope for Jacques or Pepper to make it farther in the game. They will need to sway the twins back over, or get Diddy and Rarity on board or whatever... I just don't want to see my adventure end so soon." - Batgirl_

– – – – –

BRVR Day 29

Pepper and Rarity were hanging out in the water, washing out all the mud. Rarity was combing through Pepper's short white and grey fur, having washed the mud out.

"I don't get it Rarity," sighed Pepper, "Why am I so terrible at these things, ya know?"

Rarity frowned, "Don't let it get to you, darling. The motto, after all, is Outplay, Outwit, and Outlast. No such thing as Outchallenge, hmm?"

"_Ever since Day 3, I've been just failing hard at these competitions, and I just can't get over the fact that I'm doing this bad at them. I know winning challenges isn't everything, but what if I'm in a bad spot, and winning immunity is what will keep me in the game? Then it's over." - Pepper_

Pepper crossed her arms while Rarity started to wash her fluffy tail, "And once again, Jacques had to step in and save my tail. I hate having people do things for me. Am I that worthless?"

"I just think Jacques is doing it because he has a crush on you, dear." giggled Rarity, watching Pepper's face go red, "Oh I'm just kidding, Pepper. But really... can't put my hoof on it, but Jacques isn't a bad person."

"_Day 1, I wanted nothing to do with this Jacques fellow. He was dark, mysterious, and seemed like he didn't have anything trustworthy to say. But... spending ALL 29 days with Jacques... you get to learn about these players... and he's... not that bad." - Rarity_

Pepper nodded, "Finally, someone else that sees it my way. He's anti-social, sure, but he's got a big heart, ya know? I can actually see this guy winning this whole thing, if he starts opening up."

"Completely agreed, darling, but frankly... that only makes me want him out.. and you, me, and Batgirl take the Final 3?" offered Rarity.

"Not a bad offer, Rarity," smiled Pepper, "Jacques will understand, for sure. Well... I hope he does, ya know?"

"_I love being the one to play both sides of the game. I still have all my loyalties to Midna, but if her plans start to faulter, I have a back up plan. Isn't that wonderful? Of course no one would suspect the beautiful, elegant unicorn to be the one to not trust." - Rarity_

Meanwhile, Ben and Diddy, whom were already clean as the girls were taking longer, were talking by the campfire, eating rice.

"I just wanna say this to you, Ben," explained Diddy, "No matter what happens from here on out, I will not write your name down. Nor Bill's. To me, unlike others, you are extendable."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ben.

"_Honestly, and I'll just say this right now, I think Bill and Ben are going to be a dangerous duo for someone to come by, pick them up, and use them to get to the finals. They're two extra votes. Once they've got what they wanted out of them, they'll drop them, and send them home. It's that easy, and they're being taken advantage of if someone does, or has done that." - Diddy_

"You and Bill are tight, and two extra votes. Without Edward's direction, anyone can slip on in, and take your votes for their game plan," explained Diddy, "For me, personally, I want you to know that if you stick by me, you will go to the Final 3. Trust me Ben. If we don't stick together, we're all dead."

Ben nodded to himself, taking in all of Diddy's words.

"_I get what Diddy is saying, but frankly Midna has more power then he does. She has the power to simply kick me off the island, or even use that coin to make it easier to send me or Bill home. I need to go where the power is, so that I can get closer to the money, as well as Bill. We both came for the money, and the money we shall win." - Ben_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys, as tribal immunity is no more, and you will be playing for individiual immunity."

Batgirl did so.

"For today's challenge, we will run this challenge in 3 legs. In each leg, you will be manuevering a buoy through a rope course. The buoy must be pulled through the long line of rope, and you must keep up with it, throwing yourself through obstacles. The first five to finish Leg 1 move on, followed by the first three in that leg, and in the final leg, we will have one winner. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"For the first leg, you will move the buoy up and over walls, and under walls. First five to finish move on. Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight contestants started doing the rope course. Only the swiftest, and the fittest will be able to get through the course, and it also needed speed. Rarity was getting all tangled up in the ropes. Batgirl was holding back on the challenge, not wanting to appear as a threat out the gate.

Pepper and Diddy, the smallest and fastest of the players, were the ones doing the best in this competition. Ben, Bill, Jacques, and Midna were doing sub par in this challenge.

"Pepper and Diddy are the first two finished! Looking for three more!"

Midna was now surging ahead of the twins and Jacques, taking the third spot in the Top 5. Both Bill and Ben were ahead of Jacques, that was until Bill got stuck whilst digging a hole under the last wall. This allowed Ben and Jacques to take the last two spots.

"Leg 2 will consist of Ben, Diddy, Jacques, Midna, and Pepper! Batgirl, Bill, and Rarity are all out."

They all sat down on the bench, with only Bill looking a little distraught at losing.

"For Leg 2 you will have to manuever your buoy around a balance beam, whilst keeping your own balance. If you fall, you have to cross the beam again, but the buoy's progress stays the same. Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players started to cross the balance beam, while moving their buoys around the beam as they crossed. Once again, Pepper and Diddy took an early lead over the others, and Pepper was relived not to be going too fast across, as she thought that was why she failed the last time.

Midna wasn't going too fast, as like Batgirl she was not trying to win immunity. She had the coin, so she didn't need the necklace around her neck. She took her own slower pace at this game. Soon, Diddy and Pepper finished the course, and were moving on. Ben and Jacques were neck and neck for the last spot.

In the end...

…

…

...Ben...

…

...fell off his beam. He needed to start over, which gave Jacques enough time to finish.

"Moving onto the final leg are Diddy, Jacques, and Pepper! Ben and Midna, you can both take a seat on the bench."

Both Midna and Ben took a seat, neither surprised they lost.

While they were preparing for the last leg, Jacques whispered to Pepper, "I'm not going to try... hehehe... but do your best... and think about winning. Make yourself feel proud... hehehe..."

Pepper nodded confidently.

"For the final leg, you will continue the same type of challenge of moving the buoy through a rope and through a course. Only this time you are underwater. If you need a breath, come up for air. First one to complete the course, wins immunity, and is safe at the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three competitors dove into the water, and started to go through the process of moving their buoys underwater. Diddy took an early lead over Jacques or Pepper, and Pepper was already getting flustered.

Jacques was going non chalantly through the course, keeping his watch on Pepper the whole time. Pepper remembered Jacques' words, and nodded to herself, swimming underwater a tad faster. Diddy was slowing down a little, needing some air.

It was soon neck and neck between Diddy and Pepper, and in the end...

…

…

…

...Pepper climbed onto her platform just minutes before Diddy did.

"It's over! PEPPER WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Pepper.

"You went from a bad performance to a good performance, and that performance was enough to give you the immunity for tonight's tribal council. Great effort, you are safe. As for the rest of you, one of you is going home, and joining the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

BRVR Day 30

With Pepper safe for the night, she, Batgirl, and Jacques felt a little comfortable walking into tonight's vote, but were still nervous.

"Hehehehe..." snickered Jacques, "Are we writing impy's name down tonight...?"

Batgirl shook her head, "No. It doesn't seem that simple."

"_Midna is a huge threat, but when you think about it, she has that red coin... and we have absolutely no idea what it does. The group consensus is that it's a hidden immunity idol. That's really the most logical thing that could happen." - Batgirl_

"Well... what do you mean?" questioned Jacques, looking at Batgirl curiously.

"See... if that coin is an immunity idol... she's safe, right? Our votes against her will be nullified, and probably I'm going home. I have no idea what she's planning... but I do know she's trying to get the twins," explained Batgirl, "That's not good."

Pepper nodded, "You got yourself a point, Babs. But what if she doesn't use it? We could catch her off guard?"

Batgirl shrugged, "I just feel like Midna's the kind of player that would... you know... just play it to secure her spot. Waste of an idol, right? Tonight, I'm writing Diddy's name down. He's not involved with us, and he's himself a threat."

"_Hehehehe... so much planning, so little time. Our poor little alliance is shortening into nothingness. Jeffy only has a bat, a skunk, and a pony to work with. How fascinating... hehehehehe... Tonight, we eliminate... the chimp." - Jeff the Killer_

"That sounds like the easy way out... think it's the right way..?" asked Jacques.

Batgirl nodded, "I'm sure of it. If Midna still doesn't use it, she'll likely use it the next vote."

All three agreed with the vote, and shook hands, with Pepper running off to discuss it with Rarity.

"_I'm so glad I'm wearing the necklace tonight. I mean I know it's not life or death... but really! I don't know what is right from left in this game, and I could be blindsided at any turn. Immunity juuuuust gives me that one ounce of assurance." - Pepper_

A little while later, Midna and Rarity were talking inside the shelter.

"Tonight, we gun for Batgirl, and eliminate the physical threat," explained Midna, "She may not have won immunity today, but she might later on, and that worries me."

"_Early in the game, I trusted Batgirl, but now, I really don't. It's more of a personal level really, as she's heavily responsible for my alliance's downfall, and I need my revenge paid." - Midna_

"Are Bill and Ben fully in with us?" asked Rarity, smiling at her gleefully.

Midna nodded, "Oh they are! I told Ben what he needed to know, and hopefully that info went straight into Bill's ear. Now we just need to get one more assured vote..."

Not a minute later did Diddy come crawling into the shelter to prep his bags, "Hey you two. Just preparing for tribal council."

Midna smirked, "Say, uh... Diddy? Any idea on who you're targeting?"

"Not really. I kinda feel like my head's on the chopping block, honestly." shrugged Diddy.

"You have a chance to stay, then, Diddy," explained Midna, "Write Batgirl's name tonight, and you will be safe."

"You have the numbers?" questioned Diddy.

"You, me, Rarity, and the twins. Five, and that's all majority, dude." confirmed Midna.

"_Midna's definitely using the twins to her advantage. She's the only returning player left in the game, and with Edward gone, someone smart would easily come along, take the twins, and give them a piggy back ride into the finals. To me, that feels like Midna. Tonight though, I don't have an option." - Diddy_

"Alright then, I'm game." smiled Diddy, shaking Midna's hand before leaving the shelter. Rarity watched the exchange with a grateful little smile.

"_Thank Celestia. I never wanted to play the backstabbing little cheater. Midna's kept me safe all this time, and I was just about to stab her in the back. How dreadful of me. But with these kindly twins on our side... I don't think we have to worry!" (squees) "So happy!" - Rarity_

After all the talks and scrambling had finished for most of the contestants, only two others were still arguing over who to send home. The two in question were obvious.

"Ben, you need to stop worrying about everything!" snapped Bill, "We need to win this game as a team! Midna's not the way to go!"

"Bill, trust me, Midna's got the power! What does Batgirl have that we don't?" asked Ben.

Bill rolled his eyes, "What Midna has is nothing worth our time. She's a bitch, and will toss us in the garbage. We've been through this 100 times in our daily lives, Ben."

"_Haha! Today proves that I was the gifted twin of the two from birth! Ben's just way too cautious to play this game. Sure we aren't the BRIGHTEST bunch of players, but I have common sense. Ben doesn't. He'll vote whomever in order to save his skin." - Bill_

"So what Bill?" scoffed Ben, "Need I remind you of our little Buffer Bother trouble?"

"Don't remind me, and we need to stop arguing, and figure out what we're doing already." complained Bill.

Both twins discussed and argued back and forth over who to vote off. In the end, they agreed on who they were voting for.

"_It's a numbers game, and you wanna stick with the players that have numbers. No one should go down with the ship. I know. I watched the last season, and Rain won one million dollars jumping ship when the old one crashed and burned. If he got away with it, so can we!" - Ben_

– – – – –

The BRVR tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

Skarlet wore her original outfit she wore in the game, but had her red hair down.

"Kasumi,"

Kasumi was wearing a dark green variation of her thief outfit.

"No-Face,"

No-Face wore a yellow and blue Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts.

"And Edward, voted out at the last tribal council."

Edward looked nicely dressed, wearing a blue tucked in shirt, and blue jeans.

"All together, we have been through 11 tribal councils before a merge, so that's a huge first. Tonight, one of you will be the first booted from the merged tribe. Jacques, now that the tribes have merged, how much has changed?" asked Jeff.

"A lot has changed... hehehehe... such as the camp becoming smaller... and lots and lots more planning and strategizing for the end. It's only 9 days away." replied Jacques.

"Batgirl, how should the vote go tonight so that you stay in this game long enough to reach the final 3?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I feel like we need to focus on eliminating the biggest threats in the game. They could be jury threats, or physical threats, or even threatening players. It's all about threats come merge time." replied Batgirl.

"Midna, you are the only returning player left in the game. Does that make you nervous coming to tribal council?" asked Jeff.

Midna shook her head.

"Returning players don't really mean much right now. These players know who I am, and they know I'm already a threat to win this whole thing. I'm not nervous at all, and if I'm voted off, I'll be shocked." replied Midna.

"Ben, any last words before we go vote?" asked Jeff.

Ben shrugged.

"Vote with your gut tonight?" replied Ben.

"Fair enough. Okay, it's time to go, Batgirl, you're up."

– – –

Batgirl's Vote: Midna's next, but for now, you have to go. Sorry, dude. (Diddy)

Ben's Vote: All things considered, I'm okay with this vote. You've been great competition. (?)

Jacques' Vote: No more competition... hehehehe... (Diddy)

Midna's Vote: I'm gonna be the one to strike first. Enjoy Gotham City. I might pay a visit. (Batgirl)

Rarity's Vote: I'm serious going to miss you, Bratgirl... but maybe you'll mature a little bit more. (Batgirl)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Batgirl. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

Batgirl. Two votes Batgirl.

…

…

Diddy. One vote Diddy, two votes Batgirl. (Diddy frowned a little.)

…

Diddy. Tied two votes Diddy, two votes Batgirl.

…

…

Diddy. Three votes Diddy, two votes Batgirl. (Midna looked over at the twins.)

…

…

Batgirl. Tied again, three votes Batgirl, three votes Diddy. (She rolled her eyes a little. Both twins looked at eachother.)

…

…

…

…

Diddy. Four votes Diddy, three votes Batgirl, one vote left. (He sighed, gathering his things. Midna glared at the twins.)

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the fifth member of our jury, Diddy Kong. That's five, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Diddy nodded softly, tipping his hat to the others as he gave his torch up.

"Diddy Kong, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Diddy waved goodbye before cartwheeling out the exit.

"I can definitely see some surprised faces on some of you, and I already tell that someone has been played hard. We'll see how this vote plays out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Diddy's Final Words**

"Was leading the way to getting Edward voted off my downfall..? Probably was, and I don't regret that move at all because it's a game, and we all make mistakes. Clearly, mine was trying to secure a better position a little too early before the end game. I root for the Final 7 left, and I hope they do well!"

VOTE

Batgirl – Midna, Diddy, and Rarity

Diddy – Jeff, Bill, Batgirl, Ben, and Pepper

Only 3 episodes left to go!

The TJ's Survivor Series Wiki will not be automatically updated tonight, but it will be in the morning. But, if you wish, and have wiki experience, you are free to update the pages to be up to date with the current episode. ^^ Appreicate any help you want to offer :) Going to bed right as this gets uploaded XD

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 A Never Break Apart Duo

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With the eight remaining players now a part of the newly merged BRVR tribe, no one would be safe, and everyone was out for themselves. With Edward out of the game, Midna told Rarity that her next plan of action would be to get the twins on her side, and take control of the game. Meanwhile, Diddy tried to make Edward's elimination seem like a tiebreaker, but Bill and Ben did not buy into it._

_Later in the day, both Bill and Ben were on opposite sides of a voting block. Bill approached Batgirl about a deal to keep himself and Ben safe, and it seemed like Batgirl had nothing to do with him. Meanwhile, Midna approached Ben, and threatened him into sticking with her, showing him the red coin._

_At the reward challenge, Pepper cost her team precious time, and even had Jacques, whom was on the other team, come and help her once more. Despite the help, Jacques and his team of him, Midna, Bill, and Batgirl won the spa reward._

_During the reward, Midna told Bill everything she told Ben, but unlike Ben was, Bill was not threatened, and it only made him more suspicious of Midna. Batgirl caught onto the conversation, and she knew Midna needed to be dealt with._

_Back at camp, Pepper lamented about her bad performances in challenges, while Rarity comforted and encouraged her not to get upset over losing. Meanwhile, Diddy tried to reason with Ben, and tell him that if they didn't stick together, that they and Bill would be the next three players voted off._

_At the immunity challenge, thanks to advice from both Rarity and Jacques, Pepper proved herself in the challenge, and ultimately won the first individual immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, the remaining members of Bad Girls Syndicate wanted to keep Midna, fearing her coin was actually an immunity idol, and that it would be a waste if they voted her, so they switched the vote to Diddy, who was the next biggest threat. Meanwhile, Midna and Rarity plotted to take Batgirl down, with Diddy piggybacking with them. In the middle were the twins, and they were arguing over who should leave._

_At tribal council, the twins believed Batgirl had the better deal, as Midna came off too strong, and Diddy Kong was the next player to leave the game, and join the jury, leaving Midna and Rarity to question where they stand. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Batgirl, Ben, Bill, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Midna, Pepper, and Rarity**

**Jury: Skarlet, Kasumi, No-Face, Edward, and Diddy**

– – – – –

BRVR Day 31

While Diddy was not an ally, Midna was still pissed off that things didn't go her way again. She was venting to Rarity in the forest once the tribe returned from tribal.

"Things always have to go wrong, don't they?" muttered Midna, arms crossed, fuming, "Those twins are clearly not influenced by fear or threats."

Rarity frowned, "Well, whatever you did dear, you most likely scared them off."

"_Last night, Diddy was voted off, and it just seemed like a slap in the face. I'm glad I'm still in the game, but still, I'm ticked that things are, yet again, not going in my favor. My only hope now is the red coin, and praying it shifts the tides." - Midna_

"If those twins are going to be the flip floppers at every tribal council, we can't trust them. Do you think it's worth using the red coin against them?" asked Midna.

Rarity shrugged, "I wouldn't know very much, but I would like to think this is the right idea. We have no idea what it does, though. For all we know.. we use it, and it ends up being a dud."

Midna shook her head, "Nah, I don't think it'll be a dud. I'd sue the producers if it was."

"_Perhaps I regret getting too giddy over Midna finding a back door. Once again, we're at the bottom, and I think they know I wrote Batgirl's name down, so they don't trust me anymore. Oh woe is me... why did I think playing both sides would be the best way?!" - Rarity_

"Or maybe..." continued Midna, "Using this coin to break that alliance up... take out one of Batgirl, Jacques, or Pepper with it. It's really our only hope. If we get one of them out, perhaps the twins will know what's better for them."

"If you say so dear. Personally, I think Bill and Ben would be more valuable if they were alone. Besides, together they are a never break apart duo." replied Rarity.

"True that..." noted Midna.

"_Unless I win immunity, I will be using this coin to take out some competition. Whether it's taking down the alliance of three, or even going for Bill or Ben. Something needs to change in order to save my own skin. Not many get second chances, and I'm not blowing this one." - Midna_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Pepper and Batgirl were talking about the future.

"Day 31, huh..?" noted Pepper, yawning a little, "Never thought I'd say it, but I'm ready for this game to be over. Don't you miss home?"

Batgirl nodded, "Sure, why not? I miss all of my friends, and my boyfriend." She remembered something, and then giggled, "Funny story..."

Pepper looked over at her, curiously.

"Batman actually applied to be on the show after Nightwing and Zatanna dared him to... and we all went with him into casting," explained Batgirl, "They actually talked to all of us. I was the only one chosen, and Zatanna and Batman were alternates. Batman told us later we wasted his time."

"Didn't seem like a waste of your time!" laughed Pepper softly.

"_Like what you're seeing Bruce? Guess we're even now, huh? You were right, it was a waste of your time to apply, and not get chosen to compete. Guess they really wanted a female hero rather then a male one. Not that I mind." - Batgirl_

Batgirl looked over at Pepper, "I know how allies turn on eachother late game... but you know what? I just don't think I could do it to you or Jacques at this point."

"I know, right?" remarked Pepper, "If you win, I'll take it as a win for me as well. I'll be super proud of you!"

"_Besides Jacques, Babs is my closest friend left on the island, and I would just love to go up against her in the finals, even if it means losing one million dollars to her. Hey, I'll take it. She totally deserves it!" - Pepper_

– – – – –

BRVR Day 31

Later in the day, Pepper and Rarity were sitting around the fire, calmly eating rice together.

"Listen, uhh... Rarity?" asked Pepper out of the blue, "May I ask ya why you wrote Batgirl's name down last night? Just curious... seeing as you were wanting to work with us."

Rarity closed her eyes, shaking her head, "I was... sort of pressured into it, Pepper darling. No harm, no done... I figured Bill and Ben were going to vote her off, so..."

"_It's hard lying to a good friend of mine, but tis be the nature of the game, and thus it is something I must do. This is what I deserve for being caught, you know." - Rarity_

Pepper laughed softly, patting the unicorn's back, "You are such a bad liar, it's funny. I'm sorry, but I just have to say that. You were pressured, yeah right."

Rarity sighed, "It's true. I've been playing both sides, looking for the best option for poor old me. I just can't help myself. It's that darned greed getting to me. Only eight days away!"

"We've all got our eyes on the prize, Rarity. No big deal!" laughed Pepper.

"_Babs and I figured out within seconds last night that Rarity voted for her last night, so that's that, I guess. Rarity's still a friend and all, but if it comes down to it, she might have to go for lying to us." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Batgirl was talking with Bill and Ben about the previous night.

"Listen!" stated Bill, "Ben here was being manipulated by Midna! Yet! At the heat of battle, I stepped in, and told him that he was totally wrong! You were the way to go!"

Batgirl sweat dropped, "Uh huh... fascinating story, boys. You are safe with us for now, Midna and Rarity will be the next two to go... but Midna still has that coin..."

"_At this point, my only fear is Midna using her coin to eliminate me from the game, and pulling the twins back onto her side. That would just suck, honestly, because she just keeps coming back with new tricks up her sleeves, when we should have probably sent her home long ago." - Batgirl_

Ben nodded, "She's coming after us, Bill. One of us is so toast!"

"Do not worry about it brother! We will be safe! Midna knows that bigger threats exist!" assured Bill.

"_If we went down Ben's path, there would be no hope for us, and Diddy had the right idea. We should decide our own fates in this game, and not follow someone only for them to send us down the drain. Sorry Diddy! We hope you're enjoying the jury though!" - Bill_

"That would obviously be me. I'll be trying to kick ass in the immunity challenge, so I can stay safe in the competition," explained Batgirl, "I know you two will do the same."

Both twins nodded excitedly, and high fived Batgirl.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered." noted Jeff.

"100." called Midna.

"Off the bat, Midna wants to spend 100 for this unknown item." smiled Jeff.

Midna shrugged it off.

No one else really wanted it.

"Very well, sold to Midna for 100 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a roasted chicken and onion rings.

Midna smiled brightly, taking the chicken, "Thanks!"

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"120!" called Pepper.

"140!" called Batgirl.

"160!" called Pepper.

"180!" called Batgirl.

"Batgirl bids 180. Any other takers?"

"400!" shouted Bill.

No one else bothered. Batgirl facepalmed a little, while Jacques snickered and shook his head.

"Once, twice, sold to Bill for 400 bucks."

Jeff revealed what it was; a small plate of breakfast; eggs, bacon, and sausages.

Bill pouted, but smiled, "Not what I expected, but thank you anyway! Yay!"

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again. Covered items are just fun, huh?"

"100, Jeff!" called Bill, still eating bacon.

"200!" called Ben, sticking his tongue out at Bill, "You can't even bid over, and you're still eating!"

"260." called Jacques out of nowhere, smirking under his scarf at the boys.

No one else took another bid. Ben crossed his arms.

"Once, twice, sold to Jacques for 260 dollars."

Jeff revealed a sealed note and handed it to Jacques.

"This is a big advantage at the next immunity challenge. Hold onto this note, okay?" instructed Jeff.

"Hehehe... well noted..." snickering Jacques, walking back to his seat.

Jeff pulled out the next item, and uncovered it.

"Right here, we have 2 beautifully cooked smoked sausages, along with two cold glasses of red wine. You have to split money with another Survivor. This means one person will not get a chance to bid."

Pepper looked over at Batgirl, "Split 200, Babs?" Pepper nodded.

"200 being split between Pepper and Batgirl. Is there anything higher?"

"400!" called Ben, who was splitting with his brother, Bill.

"600!" called Midna, who would be splitting with Rarity. This left Jacques by himself, but he didn't seem to care.

After some whispering between Pepper and Batgirl, Batgirl nodded and looked at Jeff, "800."

"800 for Batgirl and Pepper. Any other takers?" offered Jeff.

"You take that meal, I'm gonna vote you out!" teased Pepper, giggling.

No one took it.

"Very well, then. Sold to Pepper and Batgirl for 800 dollars. Enjoy."

Both girls handed 400 bucks to Jeff, and took the plate of sausages back. Almost immediately they started eating. Harry's mouth watered.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for something large. How about a big slice of chocolate cake?"

"I call 240 on that!" called Midna.

"300!" called Ben, standing straight up.

Midna gave Ben a glare, before putting her wallet back down.

"Once, twice, sold to Ben for 300."

Ben cheered wildly, giving Jeff the money, and started to feast on the cake, while Bill looked on in envy.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

BRVR Day 32

After the auction had taken it's place, and everyone had returned to camp, Rarity walked over to her saddlebag, and placed her unused money and wallet into it. She was feeling quite giddy.

"_I didn't want to bid on anything because I just wanted the money, and Jeff even told us that we could keep it if it's unused. Even if I don't win the million dollars, I will have $500 in bits waiting for me back home!" - Rarity_

She then took a seat at the campfire, sitting with Batgirl and Pepper. Batgirl looked over at her, and then to Pepper.

Pepper smiled brightly, "Feeling good, Rarity? Ya didn't seem that hungry at the food auction. Anything wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, dear," smiled Rarity, "I just felt the need to cash in on some money instead of using it all on such greasy food. I mean really... smoked sausages? Blech."

Batgirl rolled her eyes a little, before chuckling, "I know what you mean... but it's food, and much better then rice, or hell.. fish."

"_Once again, we get to hear more prissiness from Rarity. Great. Just what I wanted to hear on the morning of Day 32. Only seven or fewer days with this pony, and I'm away from her. It's been fun, but... just a little annoying. No offense." - Batgirl_

Rarity twiddled her hooves slowly, before speaking, "Also... I just want to apologize for writing your name down last night, Batgirl. I was trying to keep my options open... and I figured Midna would have the best options. Clearly not the case."

Batgirl shook her head, "Rarity, just to let you know... playing both sides will get you nowhere. Nowhere but a straight ticket to the jury. I appreciate the honesty, but... yeah. That trust is hard to recover."

"_I like that Rarity decided to apologize. It's becoming more and more clear that she really wants to work with us, and not Midna. If she can build that trust back up with Batgirl, she's set to go, really." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, Midna was out in the jungle with Bill and Ben.

"Listen boys," sighed Midna, leaning against a tree, "I'm up against a wall, and I know you know I have the tribal council advantage. You aren't my targets, so there's that."

Both twins sighed of relief.

"For now! That might change. Do not get comfortable. If I use this coin to eliminate Batgirl, will you join me and Rarity to the Final 4?" asked Midna.

"_This is the twins' second chance to work with me. They stand no shot of winning as it is, so they should just go where the power is, and the power is in my hands right now. If they don't, they're going home." - Midna_

Ben smiled brightly, "We've got nothing to lose, Bill! Let's do it!"

"I see nothing wrong with that! But we promise this!" demanded Bill, "Vote Rarity out, and take us to the Finals!"

Midna smirked evilly, "I see nothing wrong with that."

Both Bill and Ben nodded, and shook both of her hands.

"_I even told Ben after this exchange that we weren't going to trust Midna with ANYTHING! She's a snake, she's not going to keep her word, she's gotta go! Hopefully after Batgirl leaves, Ben, myself, Pepper, and Jacques take her DOWN!" - Bill_

– – – – –

BRVR Day 32

Bill and Ben were sitting down in the middle of the jungle, ironically where the one twin would stay by himself around 12 days ago before Ben became a player.

"What is your best idea right now?" asked Ben, looking at Bill.

"Midna's got to go!" demanded Bill, "She's going to take us out. She's not going to stab Rarity in the back!"

"Maybe she will! Have you seen how well that pony has adapted?" reminded Ben.

"_Bill and I love to argue, and I feel like it doesn't even hurt our relationship. It's just a part of being siblings. We argue all the time, and it helps combine our ideas, and figure out which one of us has the better option." - Ben_

"Maybe..." sighed Bill, before he perked back up, "Ben, we need to stick together, and keep up with Batgirl. She's got the power. That red coin of Midna's? One tribal, and then she's out of power."

Ben shrugged, "You have a point there, brother. I just don't want to go home because we made a bad decision."

"Dude, if one of us wins the money, it's like we both won!" smiled Bill, reassuring his brother, "I'll fight to stay if you go home, and I know you will fight to stay if I go home."

"_By two minutes I'm older than Ben, and maybe that comes with more confidence? Maybe? Who really knows at this point. What I do know is that we need to stick together, and thus far we've been a working unit. If one of us goes, I honestly believe we'll fall apart... well... the one left will fall apart. Especially Ben." - Bill_

Meanwhile, sitting down by the beach, Jacques and Pepper were watching the waves. Jacques was calmly brushing Pepper's tail, trying to maintain his usual snickering.

"Very peaceful, won't ya say?" asked Pepper, looking up at Jacques.

Jacques nodded, snickering, "Quite... hehehehe... but I really prefer the nights. You should know."

"Yeah I do! You're never asleep now I think about it! How'd ya keep all this energy?" wondered Pepper.

Jacques shrugged, "Guess that's what comes with being one of Slenderman's servants."

"_My closest friend on this island is Pepper Clark... and she's the closest thing I have to the Smile Dog, really. Hehehehe... both have the warmth and fluffy tails... and also the loyalty." - Jeff the Killer_

"I guess so," giggled Pepper, turning her attention back onto the waves, "We have an immunity challenge coming up... and it seems like you got the leg up!"

"That I did... hehehehe... only in order to make sure Midna does not get her grubby little hands on it." replied Jacques.

Just then, Pepper's head perked up, and looked at Jacques, "Jacques! Better idea! Listen... crazy idea... but... who knows if that advantage would actually work. Sure they do... but maybe it won't. We've seen it happen on this show."

"What are you getting at?" wondered Jacques, raising an eyebrow.

"Use your coin. I mean... I know you wasted around $300 on an advantage... but at least you'll get immunity knowing no one else will get it, you know?" explained Pepper.

"_Jacques has the only other advantage in the game, which is a challenge advantage. As we saw Diddy use one, it gave his tribe immunity automatically, so... if Jacques plays the challenge, and his advantage from the auction doesn't help him, well... yeah. If he uses the blue coin, he'll get immunity, which will guarantee Midna is a target." - Pepper_

"Interesting method, Pepper..." noted Jacques, scratching his chin, "How worried are you that I'll suck... hehehe..."

Pepper shrugged, "I don't know! It's just with your blue coin you could take the immunity away from everyone. We need to send Midna home, so... it's worth our time."

"If you say so... I'll think about it... hehehe..." snickered Jacques.

"_Pepper's idea is a good one... but I already have the advantage from the auction... so why would I bother with it...? I could save the blue coin in order to secure my spot in the Final 5 at least... hehehe... But we shall see..." - Jeff the Killer_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Pepper."

Pepper did so.

"For today's challenge, you-"

"Excuse me... if I will... hehehehe...?" called out Jacques, walking around holding the blue coin in the palm of his hand. Pepper smirked at this, while everyone else was confused.

"So, Jacques... you want to play your challenge advantage... and you already won another challenge advantage at the auction. If you play this, $300 bucks wasted."

Jacques nodded, "No matter... money is not important to me."

"If you say so. Anyway, Jacques is playing the challenge advantage; the last one left in the game. Because of this there is no need to compete today. Jacques automatically wins immunity. But in exchange for immunity, you will automatically lose the next reward challenge."

Jeff gave the immunity necklace over to Jacques.

"This was a weird little exchange, so I can only assume you weren't comfortable with the advantage, which would have put you in the Top 3 of this challenge. But no matter, Jacques, you are safe tonight at the vote, and will not be going home. As for the rest of you, one of your journeys will come to an end. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

BRVR Day 33

Midna wasn't all that bothered by the fact that Jacques won the challenge with his blue coin, she was only focusing on what she was going to do. She was speaking to Rarity in the shelter.

"I'm still planning on sending Batgirl home tonight," explained Midna, "So are you alright with that?"

Rarity nodded softly, "Of course I am, darling. She's going to be dangerous along the way."

"_I was ready to compete in the challenge, just so that I didn't have to use my red coin just yet. Then.. I totally forgot about Jacques' own advantage he got from the last Prison Island visit... so I'm pushed into a corner to keep my own ass in the game. Tonight, Batgirl will be going home." - Midna_

"Should I go tell Bill and Ben? Or just keep them in the dark?" wondered Midna, "It's not like we need them at all. I'm pretty sure I'm the one they're voting."

Rarity shook her head, "Tell them, darling. It's in our best interest. If we tell them now, it'll send a message to them that they can trust us."

"Good plan. We're in this together, Rarity... Final 3, baby!" smirked Midna, shaking Rarity's hoof.

"_Rarity is not going into the Final 3 with me. I mean... look at her. She's definitely improved since her stay, and she could get a jury to vote for her after all the work she's done. I want those twins with me in the Final 3. If Flareon got an easy win against me, then so can I." - Midna_

Down by the beach, Batgirl and Pepper were having a quick conversation.

"She's going to use that coin tonight, Babs," noted Pepper, "We need to save you."

"Oh, I already know that, Pepper. She's gunning for my skin, I know it." replied Batgirl.

"_Midna has that red coin, and she's obviously using it. Nearly everyone left in the game knows she will. Tonight, I need to speak one on one with Midna, and throw the twins under the bus. I don't like playing that way, but I don't see another option." - Batgirl_

Batgirl explained her plan to Pepper, and Pepper nodded quickly, "Do that. They're our options. If she does that, Babs, we're back in the game."

They high fived, and splitted ways; Pepper to go for daily chores, and Batgirl to speak one on one with Midna.

"_If Batgirl goes home tonight, it's just me and Jacques, and probably that will be the order in which we go home. All we worked for, all we've done to get this far, all down the toilet. I ain't gonna give up though. I'm trying to make the moves needed to become the Sole Survivor." - Pepper_

Within minutes, Batgirl found Midna in the forest carrying bundles of wood for the fire. Batgirl and her started to talk.

"I definitely know you're using your advantage tonight," explained Batgirl, "And I'm a little paranoid that I'm going home."

Midna shrugged, "Never know until it's over, right?"

"_So Batgirl decided to come and try to convince me to keep her in the game, and I'm just like... try whatever, honey, because my mind is set. But then... you know...?" - Midna_

"I might be great at challenges... but... Bill and Ben?" explained Batgirl, "I have information that you don't have. They aren't going to be loyal to you. They want you gone, Midna. If you take me out next, you and Rarity are the next two to go. No lie."

Midna didn't retort back, knowing Batgirl had a point, "Well... isn't that news you want to hear only hours before tribal council."

"Just figured I send a warning to you before you use your coin to get rid of me." noted Batgirl, "If that's still your plan after this, I wish you all the luck, and if you're in the end, you got my vote."

"Like hell." laughed Midna, smirking at her, before they separated.

"_Batgirl's information does inpact my decision tonight. If Bill and Ben aren't on the same page as me, well... then we're going to have to send one of them home. I mean they did turn on me already by sending Diddy home, and here I sit pushed into a corner. Still... Batgirl is a huge target. If I keep her in the game, she could go on an immunity run." - Midna_

– – – – –

The BRVR tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

Skarlet was wearing a red, knee high red dress, sporting a belt which carried her knives.

"Kasumi,"

Kasumi was wearing the red variation of her thief outfit again.

"No-Face,"

No-Face wore his fedora again, but wore a buttoned green shirt and khaki shorts.

"Edward,"

Edward sported reading glasses, and a grey and white suit.

"And Diddy, voted out at the last tribal council."

Diddy lacked his trademark hat, and wore a purple shirt with yellow stars on them.

"Only a few days remain in this game, and things have got to be getting more intense. Pepper, how much scrambling has there been at camp?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, Jeff... don't get me started, man! There's been so much talk about who we're voting for, who's going home, who has the power, so on and so forth. Tonight's a crazy vote." replied Pepper.

"Jacques, speak about crazy, you had two advantages, and you got rid of both. Tonight you sit pretty, who do you think is not sitting pretty?" asked Jeff.

Jacques snickered softly.

"I can think of three people right now... maybe even four. That's quite a lot at the merge... Pepper speaks the truth. The game will change after this vote is over." replied Jacques.

"Rarity, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"There are a lot of elements that go into this particular vote. I believe I have changed my vote three or four times before coming to tribal council. Even this vote I have in mind might be doubtful. Regardless, I will make it." replied Rarity.

Batgirl got a little bit of hope, nodding.

"Midna, as far as I recall, you have the only advantage from Prison Island left in the game, which would be, I guess, a red coin?"

Midna nodded.

"Correct, Jeff. And tonight, I might even decide to use this coin to my advantage now. I've had it for 13 days now, and I think tonight is the night to get rid of it, and make myself less of a threat, especially considering the situation I'm in." replied Midna.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ben, you're up."

– – –

Batgirl's Vote: It's in your hands Midna. Do the right thing. (Midna)

Midna's Vote: This is the right move right now. I hope you understand. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Before Jeff could read the votes, Midna stood up, and walked forward with the red coin.

"May I, Jeff?" smirked Midna, giving the coin to Jeff.

"Go right ahead. Midna is playing the tribal council advantage; the last Prison Island advantage left in the game. Midna... you now..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...get to make the sole vote of the night. Meaning, you get to decide who goes home tonight. Make your decision now."

Everyone was shocked to learn of the advantage, and watched Jeff pour the votes into the fire. Bill and Ben were completely nervous, and Batgirl shut her eyes.

"This has been a difficult decision, but... now that I know what I get to do... I am choosing to vote out..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...BATGIRL!"

Batgirl sighed, and turned around to gather her things, but Midna didn't stop talking.

"It's not you! I'm just yanking your chain. For real now... I have decided to send home..."

…

…

…

…

"...BEN! Both you and Bill cannot be trusted, and for that reason, you need to be split."

Ben sighed, a little angry at the same time, giving his brother a tight hug.

"It's official Ben, you are now the fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the sixth member of our jury. I need you to hand me your torch. Midna go take a seat."

Ben grabbed his torch, and gave it up to Jeff, "Knew we did the wrong thing!"

"Ben, for tonight, Midna has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ben waved goodbye, giving a thumbs up to Bill before leaving the area.

"With all of the advantages out of the game, there is no room to run and hide. Six competitors left in the game, and all want it bad. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ben's Final Words**

"I was right all along! If Bill hadn't caved me in two votes ago, we'd be in total control of the game with Midna at our side, but NOOO! Bill didn't trust her, and told me 'Ben, you worry too much!'. Well, guess I needed a reason to worry huh? But whatever, Bill, kick butt!"

VOTE

Ben – Midna and Rarity (Only Midna's counted)

Midna – Jeff, Bill, Batgirl, Ben, and Pepper (None of these counted.)

Only 2 episodes left to go! Hype up for the season finale!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 Bathing In Cold Cash

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_On the outside of the numbers, both Midna and Rarity were planning to use Midna's red coin in order to advance to the next round. Their target was Batgirl, who they perceived to be the biggest threat. Rarity was also worried that she was caught playing both sides, as she had voted Batgirl last night._

_In fact, she was right, as Pepper told her exactly what Rarity feared. But Pepper still wanted to keep Rarity around, as she was close with her, and wanted all girls in the Final 3; her, Rarity, and Batgirl. Meanwhile, Batgirl confirmed Bill and Ben's allegiance with the majority alliance._

_Instead of a reward challenge, it was a Survivor auction, and everyone indulged happily with the food items, for the exception of Rarity, who hoarded the money for herself. Also at the auction, Jacques won a second challenge advantage._

_When the tribe returned to camp, Midna was hoping to get the twins back on her side, and she tried to convince them to side with her, by saying that she will take Batgirl out with the coin. It was a deal that Bill was very willing to make, on the flip side that Midna would vote Rarity off at the Final 4. Midna agreed, knowing how easy it would be to beat the twins._

_Before the tribe left for the immunity challenge, Pepper gave Jacques a clever idea: use his blue challenge advantage in order to automatically win the challenge, and not worry about the other advantage being useless. Jacques didn't plan on using it, but thought about it._

_At the immunity challenge, Jacques decided to take Pepper's advice, and used the final blue coin in the game, automatically winning immunity for himself._

_Before tribal council, Midna was set to use the red coin to send Batgirl home, but Pepper and Batgirl were planning to save Batgirl, and throw the twins under the bus. By doing this, Batgirl would reveal that the twins are not going to stick with Midna, so even if she goes home, Midna would be in danger. Midna heavily considered Batgirl's words._

_At tribal council, Midna spared Batgirl, and her plan was successful. She chose to vote Ben out of the game, believing him to be a little stronger then Bill. With Ben out of the game, it broke up the twins. 6 are left, tonight, one more will go._

**Final 6: Batgirl, Bill, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Midna, Pepper, and Rarity**

**Jury: Skarlet, Kasumi, No-Face, Edward, Diddy, and Ben**

– – – – –

BRVR Day 34

As soon as the returned from the tribal council, Pepper high fived Batgirl once they got into the shelter.

"Great work, girlfriend!" quietly cheered Pepper, "We got a twin out, and Midna's advantage is gone. Two bird with one stone. Whatever you did, it worked."

Batgirl smirked, looking over at Pepper, watching Jacques join them in the shelter, "Throwing the twins under the bus was the only thing that could save us... and it worked."

"_I'm glad Midna kept me in the game, but I kinda wish she'd sent Bill home instead of Ben. But really, in the end, I'm sorta glad she send Ben home. Between the two of them, Ben is more likely to flip then Bill would. Bill is totally against Midna, Ben really wasn't." - Batgirl_

"What happens now?" asked Jacques, sitting between the girls.

"Midna's got to go next," replied Pepper, "Let's just get rid of the last returning player, and let's get our gears working to the end. Also, I highly suggest we vote Bill out after her. Rarity isn't really that fantastic at challenges."

Both Jacques and Batgirl nodded, with Jacques saying, "Hehehe... that I completely agree with. Without Ben around... Bill will certainly do his best to win challenges."

"_I want to bring Rarity into the Final 3 along with Batgirl. Jacques is awesome, and I know he'll probably not like that one bit, but I think Rarity would honestly be easier to beat then Jacques. I mean, both have had growth throughout this game, but Jacques has shown passion, whereas Rarity can be seen as selfish." - Pepper_

"We'll see how well Bill does in these next couple of challenges, and if he starts pulling some weird challenge run, we'll try to take him out." confirmed Batgirl.

Both Pepper and Jacques agreed with him, shaking Batgirl's hands.

Meanwhile, Midna and Rarity were talking around the camp fire, watching Bill in the background by the beach, who was out for stroll by himself.

"I know he's pissed," shrugged Midna, "But I could care less. I rather have players I can trust then players I didn't trust. Those twins? Absolutely needed to be split. If I go home no matter who I send home, I will take one down with me."

"_Bill and Ben needed to be split up, and honestly they were huge wild cards in and out of this game. They were tricksters, they were dishonest, and according to Batgirl, no matter what happened, they weren't going to stay loyal. So I split them up, and if I go home next, at least I outlasted one of them." - Midna_

"Such a shame, isn't it, darling..?" frowned Rarity, "Bill doesn't trust you... and Jacques, Pepper, and Batgirl are a trio."

"If Bill were smart, he'd tie it up, and have it come down to a tiebreaker." shrugged Midna.

"_There is no way Midna will climb back out of the majority this time. She was strong the first few times she did, but now, I feel like those gates are closed. Right now I need to climb back into Batgirl and Pepper's alliance, and just feel safe again." - Rarity_

– – – – –

BRVR Day 34

Sitting down by the beach, Rarity and Pepper were having a relaxing day.

"If only you had enough hair on you," smiled Rarity, "You'd look so cute with a ponytail!"

Pepper giggled, "Oh you think so huh? I ain't much for the girly stuff, though. I'll wear eyeliner and all that, even if it is considered hideous by Zoe."

"Oh don't be so low on yourself, darling!" laughed Rarity, "With a little more make up I'm sure I could turn you into a diva!"

"_I'm a tomboy, what do you expect? I'm not gonna doll up my face to make me look like those little girls from Toddlers and Tiaras. I couldn't stand to be put in pet shows and the like. Not my style." - Pepper_

"You may try, but I might just run away." laughed Pepper, laying down in the sand.

There was silence for a little while, before Rarity spoke up, "Listen, darling, if you all are planning to vote Midna off...? I wouldn't mind joining you. I totally regret going back to her."

Pepper shrugged, "What you shouldn't of done was play both sides. But I easily forgive you! Don't worry, I don't think you are even a consideration to be next to go. We want you in the Final 4 instead of Bill."

"Oh that's just music to my ears darling!" squeed Rarity quietly to herself, hugging Pepper tightly for a minute, before letting go, "I hope we can still go to the Final 3 with us two and Batgirl."

"I still need to talk with Batgirl about it," reassured Pepper, "She might need a LITTLE bit of convincing, but hopefully she'll be with us."

"_It'll be an absolute pleasure to be in the Final 3. I totally deserve it for all the hell and back I've been through in this hideous forest. All the dirt and the mud has gotten old. It's time to bath in cold cash now!" - Rarity_

Meanwhile, Midna walked down to the beach, where Bill was still at.

She took a seat right next to Bill, smirking, "Listen Bill. I know you're upset, but look at it this way. I'm not gonna last much longer. But neither will you!"

Bill rolled his eyes, "Oh hush! What the hell do you know? For all we know, you and Rarity are going home next!"

"Hey, if you want to side with the woman who ratted you out," shrugged Midna.

"_Batgirl had the right idea, throwing people under the bus. If she did it to Bill and Ben, then so can I. Listen, I'm already going home, really. But... if I put some doubt into Bill... I can definitely get that third vote to send them home one by one." - Midna_

"What do you mean?" asked Bill, curiously.

"Batgirl was the one who gave me the reason to vote Ben out last night. You two were siding with her, and against me," explained Midna, "If you aren't with me, well... you got to go. I really only trust Rarity at this point. But I wouldn't trust Batgirl now..."

Bill shook his head, "And here I thought I COULD trust Batgirl... guess not right now! But... it'll just be a tie?"

Midna nodded, "I know that... I'll be ready. You aren't going anywhere, trust me."

"_So Midna revealed that Batgirl threw both me and my brother under the bus in order to save her own skin. I applaud her for that clever idea, but that pisses me off. I hate Midna for what she did, but now I hate Batgirl for pretty much leading the way for it to happen. At this point, I have my target set on Batgirl to go home." - Bill_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, it's very simple. You will be throwing small sand bags at bamboo targets. You have five separate targets. You only have ten bags at disposal. If you use all ten bags, and still have targets up, you are out of the challenge. If everyone is out of bags, the person with the most targets hit, wins reward. If there is a tie, you will get three extra bags, and the next target to fall, wins reward."

Jeff turned around, and whistled for the reward to come on in. Soon, six figures walked out towards him. They included Batgirl's boyfriend, Bill's boss, Jacques' dog, Midna's boyfriend, Pepper's best friend, and Rarity's sister. Everyone got really excited.

"If you win reward, you will get an overnight stay with your loved one back at camp. Jacques, since you used the advantage at the last challenge, you are not going to compete in the challenge, but you can win an overnight stay with your dog, Smile, if you are chosen to participate in the reward by the winner. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready for the challenge to begin. Jacques sat down by Jeff.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Each player picked up a sandbag, and aimed for their first target. Pepper's throw was pretty sloppy, and it missed completely. Batgirl and Midna aimed almost perfectly, while Bill and Rarity threw their bags high. Ultimately, all but Pepper's landed on their first target.

Pepper's second shot was pretty sloppy once again, while Bill and Midna missed a great chance to score, just barely missing. Once again, Rarity and Batgirl scored a point with their second target being hit.

The wind was blowing quite well, and it had a big impact on the next throw. Rarity aimed the best, and was the only one to score a point, putting herself in the lead with 3 targets.

Pepper was still throwing all sloppily, and just growled in frustration, once again feeling her weakness coming back to haunt her. Bill was able to best the wind, as was Batgirl and Midna. Once again, just barely though, Rarity managed to hit her fourth target. Everyone scored except Pepper again.

The next two throws saw everyone miss twice more, including Rarity. However, Bill managed to score both times, throwing a little harder then the others. Bill was now tied with Rarity with four targets.

Batgirl wanted to win badly, and threw her next show almost directly at the third target.

But in the end... one person managed to hit their fifth and final target...

…

…

…

…

"BILL WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Bill.

"Congratulations Bill, you have won the reward challenge from behind, and now you'll be spending the evening with your boss, BoCo. You also have the right to have two other people enjoy their reward."

Bill looked at the other five competitors, and pointed at Jacques first, "He didn't get a shot, so... he needs this reward. I mean come on, it's his dog!"

Jacques smiled, and he joined up with Bill, along with his dog, Smile.

"As for the other person... hmm..." Bill pondered, looking at all the other choices. He didn't want Batgirl or Midna, so he chose... "Pepper. You've been nice to me this whole time. Come have fun!"

Pepper jumped with glee, and along with her mongoose buddy Sunil, they joined up with Bill, Jacques, BoCo, and Smile Dog.

"Well, you six will be enjoying a wonderful evening, getting to enjoy eachother's company. As for Batgirl, Rarity, and Midna, nothing for you sadly. I will see you all for the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

BRVR Day 35

When the tribe returned from the reward challenge, Midna was a little concerned why she didn't get to spend time with her boyfriend, Link.

"_I understand Bill choosing Jacques to go on reward, I mean... he gave up the chance to compete, so yeah. But... Pepper? Why her so randomly? I just don't understand Bill's decision on that part. I really hope that doesn't mean he's not siding with me." - Midna_

Down by the beach were the three groups chosen by reward. Bill was hanging out with his boss, BoCo.

"Have you two been doing your work to win this game?" asked BoCo, curiously.

"Yes BoCo! Too bad that bitch Midna decided to get rid of Ben, out of nowhere," pouted Bill, "But regardless! I've decided to stick to Midna, but... really..? I have no loyalties to anyone, not even her. That really sucks."

BoCo nodded, "Well, you're gonna need someone's loyalty, my friend. In the end, if you end up winning the money, think of how proud Ben will be of you?"

Bill nodded in agreement.

"_My talk with BoCo energized me for the rest of the game. We have four days left in the game, only a few tribal councils... and I'm ready to win the money. Do I stand a chance? Maybe. I don't know. I really just want to focus on winning this whole thing and make my young life happier!" - Bill_

"Keep your head up high, Bill," smiled BoCo, "Just focus on staying in the game, and win immunity. You can do this!"

Bill smiled, and high fived his boss.

In another spot was Pepper and her best friend Sunil, whom was a blue mongoose. Pepper was laying down on her back, relaxing in the sun, while Sunil skipped rocks.

"So, how are you doing in this wonderful hot sun, my friend?" asked Sunil in his thick Indian accent.

"It's been rough back and forth," shrugged Pepper, "I mean did ya see me at the challenge? I totally sucked!"

Sunil laughed softly, "That I did. Physicality isn't really your thing, huh?"

"_Once again, I didn't pull through to win the reward challenge. Heck I didn't even get a SINGLE target! I really need to improve in these challenges, especially if I want a spot in the Final Tribal Council. That last challenge, man... that better be easy, let me tell ya!" - Pepper_

"Oh hush, Sunil," laughed Pepper, "I can be tough if I want to! I may not be the biggest player, so that might contribute to that."

"Oh well. All I hope for is that you make it to the end, and bring the pet shop the million dollar." smiled Sunil.

Pepper nodded happily, getting up from the ground, and glomped her friend, rolling around on the beach.

And last but not least, Jacques and his dog, Smile Dog were resting by the beach. Jacques was calmly scratching his ears.

"Hehehehe... am I glad that they allowed you onto the island..." snickered Jacques, who had his scarf and sunglasses off for the time being, knowing no one would approach him.

Smile Dog barked at him, wagging his tail. He looked like a husky, but a black and red colored one. No one has yet to question Jacques about him.

"Is that so, huh?" replied Jacques, seeming to understand his own dog, "Well then... hehehehe... do enjoy yourself when you return to our world. Tell Slendy he expects a winner... hehehe..."

Smile Dog barked back at him, nodding at his words.

"_Oh how wonderful it is to see the Smile Dog arrive on the island to spend the day with me. As you can clearly see, he is a loyal servant of me, and in return, a loyal servant of the Slenderman. He is certainly the pride of my life... hehehehee..." - Jeff the Killer_

– – – – –

BRVR Day 35

After Sunil, Smile Dog, and BoCo had all left, Pepper walked into the shelter, where Batgirl and Rarity were eating rice.

"I'm sorry you guys didn't get to see your loved ones.." frowned Pepper.

Batgirl shrugged, "I could really care less. I'll see Nightwing after I get back from the island. Bill's choices make a little sense."

Rarity nodded, "I was sad to not spend time with Sweetie Belle, but really, she would be nothing but a pest for the 24 hours she'd be here, so no love lost on Bill."

"_It is Day 35, and only six players left in the game. You never know where your cards stand in this game, and with Ben out of the game, it's come to be pretty obvious Midna is the next to go. That is, as long as she doesn't win immunity." - Batgirl_

There was a little more small talk, before Rarity spoke up, "I just want to ask where I stand in this game right now."

Pepper shrugged, "Ultimately it comes down to who doesn't win immunity between Bill and Midna. Midna's our next target... but if she wins, gotta go with Bill for the night."

"If that is the case... I shall vote her out," replied Rarity, "I do not mind voting her out if it means going farther into the game."

"_Both Pepper and I know Rarity has been playing both sides, and at this stage of the game... I could care less if she votes with us or not. If she's playing us, we have Jacques and Bill to secure the votes to get her out if we can." - Batgirl_

"And... I wouldn't mind it being us three in the final 3, personally," shrugged Pepper, looking over at Batgirl, "It's never happened before, and well... I'm eager to get to that spot with you both."

"What about Jacques?" asked Batgirl.

"We think he'll get a lot of jury votes. He doesn't get any blood on his hands, and he's shown to be compassionate of everyone." replied Rarity.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow, before nodding, "Interesting. I actually believe that, and really, I'm cool with that. But Rarity, please stick with us. Midna has no cards left."

Rarity nodded quickly, "Trust me, darling, I'm 100% this time. You own my vote."

"_I'm glad Babs was willing to keep Rarity in the game and in our alliance. Once we get Bill and Midna out, we're set for the Final 3. Only thing that could ruin it is if Jacques wins final immunity, in which case, well... Rarity goes home." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Midna was speaking with Bill about the next tribal council.

"If I don't win immunity I'm next," explained Midna, "I think that's pretty obvious. If I win immunity, Rarity is probably their target."

Bill shook his head, "Rarity hangs out with Pepper like... almost most of the day when she's not with you. If you win, I'm next!"

"_I know where I stand in this game, it's become quite clear to me! Without Ben, I got to go play the game with people I can trust. Is there any? NO! I'm stuck with Midna because she's in a fetal position, looking for life. I can give her hope, and she could potentially bring me into the finals with Rarity." - Bill_

Midna nodded, "You got that right... and hey, if this whole thing works out for us? Batgirl goes tomorrow night... take Jacques out next, and leave Pepper for last. She's the weakest one, so she's easier to beat, and I think Rarity will like that idea."

"I completely agree with that! I just hope Rarity doesn't flip to go the easy way out." worried Bill.

"She better not..." muttered Midna.

"_This next immunity challenge is my last chance to stay alive in this game. If I lose this challenge, I am very likely going home, and that doesn't settle well with me. This is a million dollar challenge for me. There's no quit in me now." - Midna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jacques."

Jacques did so.

"For today's challenge, you will race across a balance beam to a platform out in the water. Once you reach the platform you will use a hook a retrieve three underwater bags. Once you have all three bags, swim back to shore, and untie the bags and with the sticks and ropes inside, create a pole long enough to knock over your target. First person to knock the target over, wins immunity, and will go to the Final 5. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated and ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players ran across the balance beam with ease, and each of them grabbed their hooks. Rarity had difficulty trying to throw her hook out correctly, while Jacques didn't appear to be trying at this stage. Batgirl and Midna succeeded with ease, while Pepper and Bill winged it, grabbing their first bag.

Batgirl had a lot of experience with hooks, having great aim. She got her second bag with ease, but catching up to her was Bill. Pepper was quickly getting tired with throwing the hook, as it was so heavy for her.

Jacques hooked his first bag finally, just as Midna hooked another bag, bringing her to two. Rarity also finally got the hang of the hook, grabbing her first bag. But way in the lead were Batgirl and Bill, who each got their third bag hooked, and once they hooked them in, they dove into the water, swimming to shore.

Both Batgirl and Bill reached the shore, and started to untie their bags, and started to craft their poles with the sticks and strings. Pepper cursed softly to herself, once again not successfully performing her best.

Bill was in the lead at the moment, as Batgirl was taking too much time trying to get her pole just right. At this point, Rarity and Pepper gave up, not seeing a point to continue. Not wanting to quit, Midna kept throwing her hook out far, hoping to catch up.

Eventually, Batgirl finished her pole, and started to compete against Bill for the last part of the challenge. In the end...

…

…

…

…

...as Batgirl's pole fell apart, Bill's pole pushed the target over.

"It's over! BILL WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Bill.

"It was close, but great work today, Bill! You are safe tonight, and you are getting a spot in the Final 5. You are close to winning the million dollars. As for the rest of you, one of you will not see the light of day, as one of you will be voted out, and join the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

BRVR Day 36

With Bill immune for the night, Midna knew it was going to be all or nothing.

"_Well... Bill surprisingly won immunity. I guess I could ask him to give it up to me, but I know he wouldn't anyway because then the target would be changed to him, so... it's going to come down to me and Batgirl tonight, and may the best woman win." - Midna_

Midna walked up to Bill down by the beach, and looked down at him, "We're still good to vote Batgirl off tonight, right? Our three votes against their three votes? Once we win, we're headed to the finals, clean sweep."

"Of course! You just have to practice on making fire for the night," replied Bill, "After all, Batgirl does it nearly every day."

"Bill, I've played Survivor for nearly 70 and more days," sighed Midna, crossing her arms, "I believe I know how a fire is made by now."

"_Tonight, I'm writing down Batgirl's name, in hopes that she loses to Midna, and gets sent to the jury. She is indirectly responsible for Ben's elimination, and she will get her just deserts." - Bill_

"Rarity should know the plan tonight, so once we're all set, all that's left is to beat Batgirl at her own game, and finally regain control for the rest of the game." smirked Midna, patting Bill's back.

Bill shrugged, "It's only control for 3 days." This made Midna roll her eyes, before laughing lightly.

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Pepper, Jacques, and Batgirl were discussing the vote.

"Midna's going home tonight, right?" asked Pepper, looking at both of her partners, "Just saying, I mean... we got both Bill and Rarity on board?"

"I haven't spoken to Bill ever since the last tribal council, so I have no idea where he stands. It doesn't matter though. I actually, and I do mean this in the scariest way possible, believe that Rarity will vote with us." replied Batgirl.

"_Tonight, we have tribal council, and it should be pretty straight forward. I do expect to see my name show up on the ballots, but not enough to send me home. If there is? It'll be a tiebreaker, which will make me the tiniest bit nervous." - Batgirl_

"If you say so... hehehehe..."snickered Jacques, sharpening the knife on a rock outside of the shelter, "But just think about it... get past this vote...? We're in the Top 3."

"Oh like hell we are!" smiled Pepper, brightly, high fiving Jacques, "Even if there IS a tie? Babs, you got it entirely! Don't doubt yourself."

Batgirl smiled warmly, "Thank you for the encouragement Pepper. Don't worry about me, I will do my hardest to beat Midna if it comes down to it."

"_Tonight, we're voting for Midna, and hopefully we can eliminate the last returning player from the game. Midna's doing her hardest to get to the Final 3 once again, but she's not getting there this time, because we've got control of this game. I don't mean to sound overconfident, but... it's sorta written in stone." - Pepper_

"Just ask Rarity if she's still on board, and if so, we're golden. If not, at least, hopefully, Bill votes with us." noted Batgirl.

Pepper nodded, walked off to find Rarity.

After a whole day of planning had passed, Rarity was still conflicted on what to do as the tribe left for tribal council.

"_Oh dear me, even though I promised Pepper I'm voting with them... it's just the guilt of having to vote off Midna. I mean even we've formed a bond of our own. If I vote Midna off, she might not be super happy about it. So maybe I should let Batgirl and her go toe to toe so that they can decide between themselves who stays, and who goes. But..." - Rarity_

– – – – –

The BRVR tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

Skarlet was wearing her normal red outfit she wore before, but with her red hair down.

"Kasumi,"

Kasumi was wearing the dark green variation of her thief outfit again.

"No-Face,"

No-Face wore a green t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Edward,"

Edward sported reading glasses, and a white sweater with black jeans.

"Diddy,"

Diddy wore his red cap once again, but wore a green sweater with orange stars.

"And Ben, voted out at the last tribal council."

Ben was wearing his yellow jacket with 'Ben' on it, but wore No-Face's fedora for whatever reason.

"I can only imagine, after the events of the last vote, that tonight will be an interesting vote, especially with only 3 days left to go. Bill, after losing your brother, did that propel you into winning the next two challenges?" asked Jeff.

Bill nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes! Of course! I was completely blindsided over Ben's vote, and I couldn't believe Midna took him out of the competition. He did nothing wrong, but... I'm still in, and that technically means we're both still in." replied Bill.

"Pepper, the twins were obviously a target a few days ago, but now, one's gone, and one's immune. How do you go about your strategy?" asked Jeff.

"It ain't that hard to change your target. Heck, Bill wasn't even the next target. If hadn't won, he'd still be here tonight." replied Pepper.

"It's because Midna was your target. So I didn't have anything to worry about." retorted Bill.

Midna smirked and nodded.

"Jacques, would you agree with what Bill said about Midna being the main target?" asked Jeff.

Jacques nodded, smirking under his scarf.

"Of course. Who wouldn't target this conniving little witch, hmm? She's devious and dangerous... hehehehe..." replied Jacques.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Pepper, you're up."

– – –

Batgirl's Vote: It's been a pleasure, good luck. (Midna)

Midna's Vote: Time to eliminate the competition by force. If you beat me, you got my vote to win. (Batgirl)

Rarity's Vote: I am so sorry about this. I really hope you understand. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Midna. (She nodded.)

…

Midna. Two votes Midna.

…

…

Midna. Three votes Midna. (Midna looked over at Batgirl with a smirk.)

…

…

Batgirl. One vote Batgirl, three votes Midna. (She nodded, crossing her arms.)

…

Batgirl. Two votes Batgirl, three votes Midna, one vote left. (Rarity closed her eyes, and both Midna and Batgirl awaited the final vote.)

…

…

…

…

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the seventh member of our jury, Midna. That's four, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Midna clenched her teeth, getting up, and grabbed her torch, "False hope coming from one boy..." This made Rarity feel just the littlest bit better, seeing as though she blamed Bill.

"Midna, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"I hope you join us tomorrow night, Bill." sneered Midna, walking out of the tribal council area, with Bill proclaiming, "It wasn't me!"

"Congratulations, with the final returning player gone, you are all now the Final 5. In the next three days, you will compete in your final immunity challenges, and then your final tribal council, where one of you will win the title of Sole Survivor. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Midna's Final Words**

"Well, clearly someone flipped on me tonight, and I have a good feeling it was Bill. Rarity is also likely, but she's been with me from the beginning almost, so I got to put my eggs in Bill's basket. What a $#%#ing loser. Sixth place seems okay for my second chance. Would've liked the million, though."

VOTE

Batgirl – Midna and Bill

Midna – Jeff, Batgirl, Pepper, and Rarity

Basically, expect the finale whenever it's finished. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, or it could be on Wednesday. Also, if you're curious on what the 20th season will be... you will learn the details on the finale. Trust me. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 16 ordinary characters were abandoned in the Prison Islands, a former prison facility built onto an island to keep high level criminals._

_Joining the 16 new players would be joined by four returning players voted in by the fans. They would be Knuckles the Echidna, Midna, Frank "No-Face" McCutcheon, and Kasumi Goto. They were then separated into two competing tribes; Ontar and Zeusch._

_Throughout the game, at each reward challenge, the two tribes would be mixed up, with new players every 3 days. Due to this, both tribes lived on the same beach for the whole entire game. Also in play was Prison Island, where tribe members would be sent if they weren't given a tribe during each swap. At Prison Island would be advantages to help the players on their quest._

_There were several alliances being made. The biggest one of the season was led by Kasumi, and it was the Bad Girls Syndicate, which considered of her, Skarlet, Batgirl, and Pepper. They ruled for most of the game, controlling the first several votes. First victims included General Zod, Minka, Slenderman, Lanky Kong, Freddy Krueger, and Scorpion._

_Another alliance was led by the Slenderman up to his own elimination. It consisted of him, Zod, Freddy, Lobo, Jacques, and Scorpion. This alliance wasn't very successful, as Zod and Slenderman were voted off quickly, and Jacques abandoned the alliance to join the Bad Girls Syndicate, voting Freddy off, followed by Scorpion._

_One alliance included Edward the Blue Engine, and his allies Diddy Kong and Bill, whom he knew from Sodor. Another alliance included all of the returning players, with NiGHTS and Rarity joining up with them. Despite the name, none of the returning players trusted Kasumi, seeing her as the biggest threat._

_Jacques was affiliated with Pepper Clark, a member of Bad Girls Syndicate. He trusted her so much that he even let her in on his secret, revealing that 'Jacques' was an identity, and that he was truthfully Jeff the Killer, a infamous Creepypasta character. With Jacques joining their alliance, they were successful in voting off Knuckles, NiGHTS, and Lobo._

_Another big reveal was Bill and his twin Ben. Every other day, the twins would swap places to play Bill's game. On Day 20, the twins were brought in to play the game together, due to Skarlet's sudden evacuation due to scorpion poisoning. This put a huge hamper on Bad Girls Syndicate, and a big help to Edward's alliance. Within days, Kasumi was voted out due to the twins. But Batgirl managed to whip Bad Girls Syndicate back into action, securing Rarity's vote, and they successfully voted No-Face and Edward out next._

_On Day 28, the two tribes became one; the orange BRVR tribe. The biggest threat left in the game at this point was Midna, who wielded the red tribal council coin. She had Rarity in her back pocket, but Rarity was playing both sides, trying to save herself in any way possible. However, Batgirl was quick to get the twins' trust, and Midna was left by herself, as Diddy Kong was voted off, being the next biggest threat._

_Midna's red coin was the biggest factor in deciding who would be the next to go home, but Batgirl, fearing she was next, managed to sway Midna into splitting up Bill and Ben. Her plan succeeded, and Ben was sent home with the coin._

_Last episode, despite being responsible for his brother's demise, Midna aligned herself with Bill, throwing Batgirl under the bus for turning against the twins. Bill was eager for revenge. But on the flip side, Rarity was considering joining up with Batgirl, Jacques, and Pepper._

_But Midna started to regret keeping Bill in the game, as Bill won both the reward challenge, and the immunity challenge, securing his spot in the Final 5. But regardless, she had his vote secured._

_Before tribal council, Midna's plan was to cause a tiebreaker, and go up against Batgirl in a fire making challenge, confident that she could beat her. Meanwhile, Rarity was conflicted turning on Midna._

_At tribal council, Rarity did as she told her new alliance, and voted for Midna, leaving her furious, but luckily for Rarity, at Bill._

_Now only 5 remain!_

_Jeff the Killer, aka Jacques!_

_Bill!_

_Batgirl!_

_Pepper!_

_And Rarity!_

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest to become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: Batgirl, Bill, Jacques "Jeff the Killer", Pepper, and Rarity**

**Jury: Skarlet, Kasumi, No-Face, Edward, Diddy, Ben, and Midna**

– – – – –

BRVR Day 37

When the tribe returned from tribal council, Rarity felt at ease for voting Midna off, as it turned out she blamed Bill for it.

"_I do not know if it's my dumb luck, or if Midna's ignorant. At any rate, she thinks Bill voted her out, and I do hope she doesn't think otherwise. After all, I do need her vote at the end of this game." - Rarity_

Rarity trotted down towards the beach, seeing Bill once again hanging out down there, still wearing the immunity necklace.

Bill sneered at her, "You know you voted Midna off, yet you allowed me to take the blame?"

"I'm sorry darling, but what other choice did I have?" sighed Rarity, "She was going to become a threat to win this game."

"Better her in the finals then Batgirl," shrugged Bill, "Batgirl AND Pepper will charm the jury into voting them. No one will vote for Jacques to win period."

"_I can't trust a single person out here, except the immunity necklace. That's my only ally out here right now. I do not know where Rarity truly stands, so if I don't win immunity, I'm probably going home next." - Bill_

"But we cannot turn Jacques against them," noted Rarity, "He'll vote however they want. You and I? We have no shot whatsoever, dear."

Bill threw his hands up in the hand, "Well then whatever! I guess I just have to win the last two immunity challenges if I want to win this darn game!"

Rarity frowned, watching him silently.

"Might as well horde this necklace the whole day, and then win it back. Gah!" complained Bill, getting up, and walking away from the beach.

"_Bill just can not stand the fact that he's losing, and I feel for the boy, I really truly do. But even if I wanted to go with his idea of me, him, and Jacques in the Final 3, it'll just be too impossible to even try. He's absolutely right, however. He needs immunity if he wants to stay." - Rarity_

After Bill left, Pepper walked down to the beach, shaking her head and giggling lightly at Bill's frustration.

"Feel bad for him? Cause I certainly do." noted Pepper.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. I told him that there's no way he could ever get to the top unless he wins immunity. He wants me and Jacques in the top 3."

"So he does, huh? Well that's too bad for him." shrugged Pepper.

"_Bill is the main target right now, and I think he understands that, honestly. Without Midna or Ben around to make him feel safe, he's bound to step it up in this challenge. If he ends up winning... Babs and I will need to rethink our strategy." - Pepper_

– – – – –

BRVR Day 37

After a small talk with Rarity, Pepper walked over back to camp, and sat down next to Batgirl, whom was eating rice.

"I just had a small talk with Rarity," explained Pepper, "She's on board to vote Bill out, and I think Bill is gunning for us."

"I don't blame him really. You and I have been in power for the last ten or so days, so... but he can do whatever he wants because we have the numbers." replied Batgirl.

"_Right now, Pepper and I have pretty much total control over the BRVR camp. We have both Jacques and Rarity thinking they're going to the Final 3 with us, and we got Bill by his lonesome. However... should Bill win immunity? Well... we're screwed." - Batgirl_

Pepper shrugged, "I told Rarity we would be voting for Jacques if Bill won immunity again, and I'm pretty sure we'll tell Jacques Rarity is going home. That means it's in our hands."

"I'll say this," replied Batgirl, "If we're in the final 3 together? We'll pretty much steam roll whoever's sitting next to us. That's a big prediction, but I think I'm right, hopefully."

"Totally, Babs." giggled Pepper.

"_Rarity has been riding coat tails from the beginning and playing both sides; Jacques has ridden coat tails, and has this creepy exterior that no one trusts, and Bill has tricked everyone with this whole twin thing. None of them will win the million dollars. I should just make it easier on me, and vote Pepper off... but she's been my buddy since Day 2 or 3, so... nah." - Batgirl_

A few minutes later, Jacques arrived back at camp with a few bits of sticks and wood, dropping it in the fire.

"There we go... hehehehe..." snickered Jacques, "Should get us through the night... any talk I missed...?"

"Well..." shrugged Pepper, "Bill is the next one leaving unless he wins immunity, and if he does, it's Rarity, for obvious reasons."

"Hehehehe... quite the predicament that Bill is in. He should've known what side he was truly on before he made his move..." replied Jacques, watching Bill from afar.

"_I have been with these women for so many days now, it's almost been like we've been together since the beginning... hehehehe... but they are fools for taking me this far. Jeffy isn't done just yet, kiddies..." - Jeff the Killer_

Pepper hopped onto Jacques' head, looking down at him, "Don't worry a bit Jacques, we're going to the Final 4 and 3 no matter what!"

"Hehehehe... good!" smirked Jacques.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bill."

Bill did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. You will run across a balance beam, over a wooden pyramid, and then up a wooden ramp back and forth to collect three bags of puzzle pieces Once you have all bags, return to the start, and start on your puzzle. First person to finish, wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated and ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five contestants raced across the obstacle course, eager to win immunity. Pepper struggled early with the balance beam, and Jacques was slipping trying to climb the pyramid. Batgirl, Rarity, and Bill were the quickest ones despite all odds, and they each collected their first bag of puzzle pieces.

Pepper made it across the balance beam, and eventually started to get through the whole course, collecting her first bag of pieces. Rarity started to slip on the pyramid with her muddy hooves along with Jacques. Batgirl and Bill flew through the course again, with Batgirl maintaining a small lead over Bill.

Eventually Rarity and Jacques finished climbing up the pyramid, and eventually grabbed their next bag of puzzle pieces; Jacques' being his first and Rarity's her second. Bill and Pepper started to fall off the balance beam once more, giving Batgirl an even larger lead on the course. She grabbed her third and final bag of puzzle pieces, and started to do the puzzle.

Bill eventually made it across the balance beam, and tried to catch up to Batgirl, knowing his fate if he lost this challenge.

But was it too little too late?

…

…

…

"Jeff?!" called Batgirl. It was too late.

Jeff ran over to confirm Batgirl's victory.

"Correct! BATGIRL WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Batgirl.

"Great work today Batgirl! This obstacle course must've been your challenge to win, and because of that, you are headed to the Final 4. As for you Jacques, Bill, Pepper, Rarity? One of you will not make it to Day 38, and will be voted out tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

BRVR Day 37

With Batgirl safe for the vote, and him not having immunity around his neck, Bill spent most of the day packing his stuff. He seemed pretty upset.

"Everything doesn't go right for me in this game," complained Bill, "First Edward goes home, then Ben goes home, and then Midna leaves. Now guess what, I'm the next to go. Stupid people."

"_I'm just frustrated! I fought this whole game side by side with my brother, and because of how awkward our position was, we must suffer those consequences and go home? That's just stupid. Tonight, I make one final move, and that's it. There's no hope for me." - Bill_

Rarity overheard his complaining, so she decided to go check up on him, "Bill, dear?"

"Go away, I'm just gonna be by myself," muttered Bill, "And just go to jury. What do I have to gain by trying to stay, if it's only going to fail."

"If I recall... other players have tried to stay when they know they're-"

"And then they STILL go home!" shouted Bill, "Seriously Rarity, just let me go to the jury, and we'll do our part in two nights, okay?"

"_I do feel bad for the dear because he tried so hard to stay in this game, and it's falling apart at the seams. He just doesn't even try, and I know he's young and inexperienced, but eventually he'll regret not fighting that littlest bit harder." - Rarity_

So she sighed, and left Bill by himself, and she crawled into the shelter where Pepper and Jacques were.

"He's losing it, really," sighed Rarity, "Like really hard. He just can't accept that he lost."

Jacques snickered, "Call me creepy... but hehehe... it soothes me knowing he's complaining like a loser. After that unfair twin twist...? It's only fair he deserves the loss."

"_The twin twist from the beginning was just unfair for everyone... and it costed in Kasumi's elimination... No-Face's elimination... Diddy's as well. Think about their futures had they not entered the game... hehehehe... probably would've had my hands covered in their blood." - Jeff the Killer_

Pepper nodded at Jacques' words, "I completely agree with you. Bill should know why he's going home, and he's acting like it's the end of the world. Give me a break here guys."

"We'll send him back to Ben, and hopefully this mood of his enlightens once we see him again." reassured Rarity, smiling.

"_Tonight, we're voting Bill out, so there's real no nervous bones in my body as we head to tribal council. We'll be just one step closer to going to the Final 3, and getting a chance to win, and I'm so stoked for that." - Pepper_

– – – – –

The BRVR tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

"Kasumi,"

"No-Face,"

"Edward,"

"Diddy,"

"Ben,"

"And Midna, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Today was a pretty physical challenge, and Batgirl came out on top. Batgirl, you got votes two out of three tribal councils you've been to. Did you need this one?" asked Jeff.

Batgirl shrugged.

"It just feels good to have it on, knowing you have secured your spot further in the game. I didn't need it, but I like having it, honestly." replied Batgirl.

"Rarity, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I need to vote for the person I know will not take me into the Final 3. Just based on who's aligned with who, and all that." replied Rarity.

"I would take you, and you're voting me out? What a bitch." complained Bill, still annoyed.

Rarity rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Pepper, is Bill in trouble tonight? Or is he just on Rarity's radar?" asked Jeff.

"Just say it Pepper, get it over with!" shouted Bill.

Pepper sighed.

"Fine, yes, Bill is in danger tonight. He lost immunity, and he was next in line. Sorry, man." replied Pepper.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bill, you're up."

– – –

Bill's Vote: I hope you and Batgirl take it all the way. You girls rock. Rarity not so much. (Pepper)

Rarity's Vote: Honestly, you need to grow up, and learn your manners. (Bill)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Pepper. (She nodded.)

…

Bill. One vote Bill, one vote Pepper.

…

Bill. Two votes Bill, one vote Pepper. (He grabbed his things, as well as his torch to speed things up.)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the eighth member of our jury, Bill. That's three, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Bill already had Jeff at 'hand', setting his torch down in front of him.

"Bill, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bill said nothing more as he left the tribal council area.

"Well, congratulations, you have reached the Final 4. Tomorrow you will compete in your final immunity challenge. Get a lot of sleep, and I'll see you then. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Bill's Final Words**

"I should have just quit. It wouldn't of made a difference on what happened at tribal council. I was going home, they were going to do it no matter what I said or did. My vote will be going for either Batgirl or Pepper, because they truly deserve this whole thing. Seriously."

VOTE

Bill – Jeff, Batgirl, Pepper, and Rarity

Pepper – Bill

– – – – –

BRVR Day 38

The Final 4 arrived back at camp, and they were all pretty happy.

"Cheers to us!" hooted Pepper, jumping up high into the air.

"I've been waiting for this moment. Hehehehehe!" snickered Jacques, giving everyone a hug, which seemed out of character for him.

"_Final 4, here I am.. hehehehe... I do hope Smile and Slendy are proud of me making it this far into the game. Now it's time to play Jeffy's way. Time to make sure Jeffy wins one million dollars. That plan? Eliminate Batgirl. She should've been out SUCH a long time ago... poor planning on my end... hehehehehe..." - Jeff the Killer_

Rarity nodded in return, "Oh boy, am I glad to see Bill leave. Such a sore loser, quite honestly."

"I agree with you on that," replied Batgirl, "Hope Kasumi's happy to know that the kryptonite that was the twins have been eliminated for good."

"_With Bill gone, Pepper and I are just one step away from reaching the Final 3. Question is easy for us on who to eliminate; either Rarity or Jacques, and I firmly think they'll both vote for eachother, leaving the decision in mine or Pepper's hands. No woman should have this much power." - Batgirl_

A few minutes later, Jeff Probst arrived at the campsite.

"Having a fun time, ladies and Jacques?" asked Jeff, waving at the contestants.

"Heya Jeff!" waved Pepper, "Don't you think we're a unique Final 4 in our own rights?"

Jeff nodded, "Certainly a great bunch of people that I'm sure want to win this game, for sure."

"That's very true, darling." replied Rarity.

Jeff nodded, "Well, it is time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 17 torches of the 17 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_Oh dear, Slenderman? Where did we go so wrong, huh? Hehehehehe... you said never side with the women... and I sided with them, and I'm here and you aren't. Jeffy has played up the role of 'Jacques' for 38 days now, and perhaps it's now time to play the devious game I've been waiting for. There's threats that need to go, and Jeffy will send them packing... hehehehehehehe." - Jeff the Killer_

"_I got caught up in two alliances; one with returning players, and one with all women. I stuck with the women because I liked them better, and they were also smart, smart players. Kasumi is a tactical genius, Skarlet's a strong woman, and Pepper talks the talk. We were a great alliance, and I was sad it ended so soon. Pepper and I are still in it to win it, and we aren't turning on eachother." - Batgirl_

"_Just an ordinary skunk girl from the Littlest Pet Shop, that's me in a nutshell. Who would've thought that this weak little skunk would last 38 or even 39 days out here on the island? No one that's who! I may have sucked in challenges, but Bad Girls Syndicate kept me around and I was loyal 100%. With only one more challenge to go, it's every woman, and even man, for her or his self." - Pepper_

"_I'm going to say this right now: I will never do this thing again. I just won't. Survivor is so disgusting, and I will never become absolutely clean for the rest of my life! Then again, my only fun moments were bonding with NiGHTS and Pepper, mainly. I stayed true to my friends, and even if I had to play both sides, the strategy was one thing I could never wrap my head around." - Rarity_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Zod's.

"Superman, just a word of advice, buddy. Keep him in the Phantom Zone a little longer." laughed Batgirl.

Rarity scoffed, "Please. Lock this man in a jail, after hearing what he's truly about."

They came across Minka's torch.

"Such a bouncy, hyperactive spirit... hehehehe... what was ever wrong with her?" asked Jacques.

Pepper sighed, "She was trying to get rid of Kasumi, and well... I was aligned with her. Sorry Minks."

They came across Slenderman's torch.

"I am still here Slendy..." snickered Jacques, "And where might you be.. hehehehehe?"

"I never really cared for him. I just found him to be like Sweet Tooth almost." shrugged Batgirl.

They came to Lanky's torch.

Pepper laughed softly, "I love this guy, man! He cracked me up every day he was there."

"He was a odd fellow, and quite quaint too, if I may say so myself." shrugged Rarity.

They came to Freddy Krueger's torch.

"Ughhh..." muttered Rarity, "Please, let us never speak of Freddy Krueger again."

"You must thank me for this... hehehehe... after all... I was the knife in his back." smirked Jacques.

They came to Scorpion's torch.

"He was certainly a competitor, that's for sure," commented Pepper, "My only problem with him was that he was just a little anti-social."

"Add the fact that a scorpion got Skarlet evacuated, and we might just have a theory." replied Batgirl.

They came to Knuckles' torch.

"Knuckles was very level headed," smiled Batgirl, "I think he would make great friends with Nightwing."

Rarity giggled lightly to herself, "Level headed? Batgirl, hun, Knuckles is a little dense sometimes."

They came to NiGHTS' torch.

Rarity closed her eyes, and looked down, "I really miss her so much..."

"NiGHTS was such a fun girl to hang out with! She was quite clever and sweet." noted Pepper.

Then came Lobo's torch.

"What a disgusting man. Please. May we just burn his torch?" asked Rarity.

"I don't think we're allowed to, Rarity. But if we were, I totally wouldn't mind." chuckled Batgirl.

They came to Skarlet's torch, still lit.

"What a huge surprise... hehehehe... took Scorpion out... got taken out by a scorpion." snickered Jacques.

Batgirl blew out the light on her torch, "Nothing to laugh about Jacques. After she left things almost fell apart."

Kasumi's torch came next.

"Kasumi Goto. Master Thief. However... she's strangely very trustworthy once you get to know her." noted Batgirl.

Pepper nodded, "I know right? Kasumi's a down to earth girl! I love her."

Then came No-Face's torch.

"What an honorable man. No one should have to put up with what he goes through..." sighed Rarity.

"I never asked him how badly his face hurt. I'll be honest about that." replied Pepper.

Edward's torch came next.

"Hehehehe... old and frail... just as much as his strategy." snickered Jacques.

"You have to give him credit, though, Jacques. He fought hard to stay in this game." smiled Batgirl.

Soon came Diddy's torch.

Pepper smiled brightly, "I got to like Diddy throughout the time he lasted on the island. Pretty fun guy!"

"He came off as the loyal guy... hehehehe... thought that was my job." smirked Jacques.

Next was Ben's torch.

"Ehhh... I'm sorry, but this whole twist with the twins was unfair, don't you all think?" asked Pepper.

Rarity nodded, "I completely agree with you, darling. As sweet as I thought they were... it just seemed out of the bloom."

Then came Midna's torch.

Rarity smiled, placing her hoof on the torch, "As arrogant as she was, this was the toughest vote."

"She certainly put up a great fight, but it wasn't good enough." replied Batgirl.

Last, but not least, came Bill's torch.

Pepper frowned, "I always thought Bill was the best twin... after last night... not so much."

"Certainly couldn't accept his own fate... hehehehehe..." snickered Jacques.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for the final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Batgirl."

Batgirl did so.

"For today's challenge, you will hold up a long wooden rod, in which on that rod you will hold onto a metal ball which will rest in the middle of your rod. You have to hold the rod up using two handles. If the ball rolls off, or if you lose your grip, you're out of the challenge. Last person standing wins immunity, and will earn a spot in the Final 3, able to plead their case to the jury. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated and ready for the challenge.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 20 minutes in... –

Thus far, everyone appeared to be fine.

"This is your final chance to secure your spot in this game. If you lose, you have a great chance of going home, and I'm sure none of you are done yet."

Rarity's hooves were shaking already, and were closing to slipping the handles off the rod. Batgirl seemed completely in zen at this point, and both Pepper and Jacques appeared normal.

– 40 minutes in... –

Just then, one person dropped...

…

…

Rarity sighed heavily, sitting down by her station.

"Rarity is out of the challenge, and we're down to three."

Jacques' hands were beginning to wobble a little, not looking like he'll last longer. Pepper was holding strong, but you could tell she was weakening. Batgirl still looked good.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Jacques drops out of this challenge. We're down to two players; Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl, and Pepper Clark. Both have appeared to be great allies, but it's a game where only one will win."

"Thanks for the reminder, Probst." noted Pepper, laughing for a split second.

– 1 hour in... –

Pepper looked over at Batgirl for a minute, and then to her wobbling hands.

Batgirl looked back in her direction, and nodded, whispering, "We got it under control. If you drop, you're safe."

"Mean that?" asked Pepper, quietly.

Batgirl nodded.

After that exchange...

…

…

Pepper let the rod drop from the handles.

"Pepper drops out. BATGIRL WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Batgirl.

"Great work today, Batgirl. You have won the final immunity challenge, and you now have a 1 out of 3 shot at winning this game. Tonight, one of you three, Jacques, Rarity, Pepper, will become the final member of our jury, and we'll be down to three. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

BRVR Day 38

When the tribe returned from the last immunity challenge, both Batgirl and Pepper crawled into the shelter to discuss the vote.

"Alright Babs, it's in our hands, and it's honestly a tough decision," noted Pepper, "I mean... I love both Jacques and Rarity, but one of them has to go home."

Batgirl nodded, "Rarity is just annoying in my eyes, and Jacques has been loyal the entire time to us. In my eyes... well... Rarity seems like the easier bet."

"_I don't like Rarity, but in my mind, perhaps that means she needs to stay. Jacques may not get much votes either, but I think it's more likely he'll get votes then Rarity. So if anything my vote might go against Jacques." - Batgirl_

"I don't want to vote against either of them, damn it," complained Pepper, "They've been great friends of mine, and one has to go."

"You got to make big moves, and really..? Neither of them made the moves needed to win votes over. We should just let it come down to tie breaker. Rocks." suggested Batgirl.

Pepper blinked, before shaking her head, "But Batgirl, what if I pick that purple rock? Then our plan to go to the final will be ruined."

"_Batgirl suggested that we split the votes, and let the tie breaker decide everything. Well, then that means I could be a target, as I'm still viable to draw the purple rock, and it HAS happened before, so I ain't doing that." - Pepper_

"You have a point..." sighed Batgirl, "Alright then... here's what we'll do."

She started to explain to Pepper their plan for the night. Pepper agreed to the plan, and shook Batgirl's hand.

"_I might have to cause a tiebreaker, just so I could potentially get Pepper out of the game. She herself is a big jury threat, and I'm sure she'll get a lot of votes. But I'm still not 100% committed to anything. I might even decide at tribal council." - Batgirl_

Sitting by themselves, Jacques and Rarity ponder the vote alone. Jacques was skipping rocks.

"_Hehehe... so it seems my plan to get Batgirl out failed miserably. So I'll have to vote for Rarity tonight, as I could never vote Pepper off the island... hehehehehe... Final Tribal Council shall be very interesting..." - Jeff the Killer_

Rarity, meanwhile, was combing her own hair with her magic and comb, hoping the girls stick together.

"_I couldn't ask for more but to have myself, Batgirl, and Pepper in the Final 3, and get all girls in the finals. We deserve it over anyone else left in the game... which would be Jacques only. Hopefully tonight he goes home, and I stay alive." - Rarity_

– – – – –

The BRVR tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

"Kasumi,"

"No-Face,"

"Edward,"

"Diddy,"

"Ben,"

"Midna,"

"And Bill, voted out at the last tribal council."

"After tonight's vote, we will have our final 3, and last but not least, our final jury member of the season. Jacques, if you survive tonight's vote, what are your chances of winning?" asked Jeff.

Jacques smirked.

"I would rate my game play... hmm... probably a 60% rating... hehehehe. This wasn't the way I wanted to play. I don't think the jury respects my game." replied Jacques.

"Pepper, Jacques puts up a great case to keep him around in the game. Does it play a factor in who could be a jury threat?" asked Jeff.

Pepper nodded.

"Of course it does. I think we're all in danger of leaving, except for Babs over there, who has immunity tonight. I just hope I last long enough to give my statement." replied Pepper.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Rarity, you're up."

– – –

Batgirl's Vote: Thank you for helping us, but tonight... it's over. (?)

Jacques' Vote: Hehehehe... so sorry, missy. (Rarity)

Rarity's Vote: I underestimated you, Jacques. I expected a dark creepy person. I got a passionate man. (Jacques)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jacques. (He nodded, snickering.)

…

Rarity. One vote Rarity, one vote Jacques.

…

…

…

Jacques. Two votes Jacques, one vote Rarity, one vote left. (Jacques was slightly surprised at this.)

…

…

…

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Prison Island, and the final member of our jury, Jacques. That's three, it's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Jacques shook his head, but still gave Pepper a tight hug before giving his torch up.

"Jacques, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jacques lowered his sunglasses to the Final 3, showing off his eyes for the first time to the jury, Batgirl, and Rarity, "I wish you ladies the best of luck..." And then he left.

"For the first time in 12 seasons, we have an all women final 3. You have gone as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night, the power will shift to the jury. Nine people you have voted off now hold your fate in their hands. Enjoy your last day on Prison Island, and we'll see you here for the Final Tribal Council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jeff the Killer's Final Words**

"As I said earlier... I wish had played my way. Hehehehehe... if I ever play again... I'm coming out as Jeff the Killer, not as 'Jacques'. 'Jacques' was just a cover made by both me and Slenderman in order to give me an edge. Not so much an edge, huh...? Hehehehehe... good luck Pepper. I will miss you."

VOTE

Jeff – Batgirl, Pepper, and Rarity

Rarity – Jeff

– – – – –

BRVR Day 39

The Final 3 players arrived back at camp, with Pepper bouncing up and down.

"Yeehaw!" hooted Pepper, "Final 3, baby! Can't have a better situation then this, huh?"

Batgirl nodded, high fiving both Pepper and Rarity one by one, "I know right? We got to the Final 3, and it's a better story that it's all women!"

"_Last night, we voted Jacques off, and now it's down to Day 39, and we're the last three women left in the game. Both Pepper and Rarity have been great allies in and out, especially Pepper. She's definitely going to be my biggest competition, so I'm going to do my best to get the jury votes over her. We've been allies for 39 days, but it's time to go against her for once." - Batgirl_

Rarity was smiling brightly, "And after tribal council tonight, I'll finally be able to get OUT of this horrid forest, and get back to my clean self if it's even possible."

"You're too hard on yourself, Rarity," giggled Pepper, "Of course we'll be clean once we return home."

Batgirl started to pack all of their belongings in their respective bags, looking back at them, "And not to mention it's back to the daily grind. I think you girls have it easy, I have to go around helping Batman and Nightwing stop criminals."

"_No offense to Rarity, but I don't see how she'll get any votes. She's a great mare, you know? But the jury may not even respect her gameplay one bit. But they will respect Batgirl's. She's played hard to get where she's at, so if I do not impress the jury, she'll win the game." - Pepper_

After Batgirl had packed up everyone's bags, she and Pepper started to throw various unneeded objects into the shelter, while Batgirl struck a fire in the shelter.

"Time to burn this bad boy up!" cheered Pepper, watching Batgirl set the shelter aflame. Everything that they've been living in and using for the last 39 days started to burn to the ground. All three women watched for a good few minutes.

"_It's really sad watching the shelter that I've been staying in for the last month. I would've kept it standing, but Batgirl insisted that it was going to get destroyed anyway, so why bother. Tonight is tribal council, and a big one at that. Should I get enough votes, I'll be returning to Ponyville with one million dollars! In fact, I'll leave Ponyville, and go live in Canterlot! The only place where fancy unicorns live!" - Rarity_

As the shelter burned half way to the ground, Batgirl handed both girls their torches.

"Time to endure this busy night. Ready?" she asked.

Both Pepper and Rarity nodded at her words, and took their torches, following Batgirl into tribal council.

– – – – –

The BRVR tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Skarlet,"

"Kasumi,"

"No-Face,"

"Edward,"

"Diddy,"

"Ben,"

"Midna,"

"Bill,"

"And Jacques, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Rarity, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Oh, hello jury members! I think you're pleasantly surprised to see me make it this far, hmm? Remember when I absolutely hated this place? Think I wanted to quit? Well, I didn't. I really fought my hardest to win this game, and win one million dollars to make the lives of my family better. I may of made poor moves, but I looked out for my interests and my friends' interests. I hope you are happy with what I've done to make it this far." pleaded Rarity.

"Pepper, you're up next."

"I didn't have much going for me in the game. Heck, did you see me in those challenges? I completely sucked in trying to keep up with the rest of you. However, and I hope Batgirl doesn't mind me telling everyone this, but we've had this alliance called 'Bad Girls Syndicate', consisting of all women; me, her, Skarlet, and led by Kasumi. I was pivotal in that alliance's success, and as I answer your questions, you will soon learn why. Thank you for this opportunity." pleaded Pepper.

"Batgirl, close us up."

"Survivor to me is almost like my everyday life; fighting crime in Gotham City. Sure I may not be the main hero they have, but I can keep up with Batman. I almost based my strategy around eliminating those who weren't good people, and keeping those were trustworthy and who were good people. Call it a weak strategy, I didn't think so. I mean, this entire merge I had this whole thing under control, and as Pepper said, the Bad Girls Syndicate had a hand in helping me get this far. It's not to say I floated this entire game, which isn't true." pleaded Batgirl.

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Batgirl, Pepper, and Rarity. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Midna."

Midna floated on up to face the final 3 contestants.

"Well well well... here I am girls," smirked Midna, "And boy do I have stuff to say, huh? Batgirl, you may have voted me off and my alliance, but you played this game, girl. You seriously know how to play this game. Pepper, you really only played the social game, and hardly did much else. Rarity? After hearing what the twins had to tell me while at the jury, you were responsible for my boot. Playing both sides, huh?"

"I had to do what I needed to do, darling," replied Rarity, firmly, "If I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here."

Midna nodded, "So you wouldn't. Good luck to you three."

She sat back down.

"Edward."

Edward calmly walked on up to face the finalists.

"Congratulations to you all," smiled Edward, kindly, "You are all great, strong women, and I think you gave us men a run for our money. My question for all three of you is what was the biggest move you made by yourself?"

"I was waiting for this question," smiled Pepper, "I was pivotal to my alliance's success, because without me, we wouldn't get the trust from Jacques, or the trust of Rarity. Would we still of made it? Maybe, but you never know in this game. The relationships I built in this game helped me and my alliance get far, and I will cherish them forever."

"When we had the vote to get rid of two people?" began Batgirl, "I was playing both sides, and I think most of you knew that. I was juggling both alliances, and I chose to eliminate Lobo. With Lobo gone, I took out a big threat, and eliminated an advantage. Not only that, but knock out the opposing alliance one by one."

Rarity took time to think about it, "Voting Midna out was my biggest move. I trusted her, but I trusted these girls a lot more then I did her. Nothing offensive by that, darlings, but I needed to play the game, and not follow people."

Edward nodded, and sat back down.

"No-Face."

No-Face walked on up to speak.

"Well guys, you did what I failed to do twice in Survivor, and that is make the Final 3," congratulated No-Face, "I got deceived by a bunch of you, and I've come to accept that. My only question really is... well, what are you gonna do with one million dollars?"

"Well, I wanna help expand my pet shop where I live. That, and help my family out financially. They've been my life for the past several years, and to win this game would make them proud of me." smiled Pepper.

"Not only do I also want to help out my family, I also want to go out and live in a better place. Ponyville is far too low class for my tastes. Now Canterlot, that's a city I could live at for the rest of my life." replied Rarity.

"This sounds crazy but... a better prison. Arkham Asylum is not good enough as our best criminals escape all the time. And of course like these girls I also want to help my family out. A few years ago I was physically disabled by a gun shot to my spine, and was wheelchair bound for a long time. Here I sit, back in my batsuit, and ready to do things." replied Batgirl.

No-Face gave a nod to everyone, and sat back down.

"Jacques."

Jacques snickered, walking up to see the Final 3.

"I feel betrayed... but who cares?" snickered Jacques, "After all... you three got here... and I didn't... hehehehe... and I respect the games you each played. I have my vote set from the minute my torch was snuffed... good luck ladies... hehehehe..."

With that said, he sat back down.

"Kasumi."

She walked on up to face the Final 3.

"I am not ashamed to see two of my alliance members make it this far into the game after my elimination," smiled Kasumi, "You ladies kicked some serious ass, and I'm seriously proud of all of you, you too Rarity. You completely underestimated me. Just a random question to Batgirl and Pepper; if the Bad Girls Syndicate made it to the Final 4, would you girls take me to the end, if I wasn't immune?"

Both Batgirl and Pepper shook their heads with no other words, with Kasumi giggled, "I figured as such. Well then, good luck ladies."

She sat back down.

"Bill and Ben. I am allowing them to ask their questions together, but they will not be sharing a vote."

Both of the twins ran on up to face the finalists, comically bumping into one another. The finalists giggled.

"Well then," laughed Bill, "Aside of clumsy Ben over here, we have two questions for you!"

"Yeah! We sure do!" replied Ben, "What we're going to do is... MY QUESTION! Choose three jurors here that you could have in your spot, and-"

"-For MY QUESTION, which two jurors here do not deserve the million dollars?" finished Bill.

"Hmm... Skarlet, Kasumi, and... I'll say Edward," replied Batgirl, "And... hate to say it, but you two."

"Kasumi, Jacques, Skarlet," nodded Pepper, "And... huh... damn it. Midna and No-Face. Sorry guys."

"I will have to say No-Face, Midna, and Edward," Rarity replied, "And I will never give the million to you two twins."

Both twins nodded, and sat back down.

"Skarlet."

Skarlet walked on up, rubbing her hands together.

"Due to my unfortunate accident, our alliance was physically unable to make it any farther then what it was supposed to," noted Skarlet, "But you two did it the best, so I must congratulate you both on it. Rarity, I underestimated you, but you still drove me and others wild. I will however complement you on trying."

Rarity nodded, not sure what Skarlet meant by that.

"Thank you." finished Skarlet, sitting back down.

"Diddy. Finish us off, brother."

Diddy clambered on over to speak.

"Tonight is a pretty big vote, there's not lie about that," explained Diddy, "What I need to know about this game right now, is what two traits about you did you use the most to get to where you are standing right now?"

"Luck, I'll say, and proud." replied Rarity.

Batgirl pondered for a moment, "Probably tough and leadership."

"I'll have to say... friendly, and comical." finished Pepper.

Diddy nodded, and sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Skarlet, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

There we go! Survivor Prison Island is finished! Final votes coming up soon, along with news of the 20th season!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Chapter 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Los Angeles. Batgirl, Pepper, Rarity, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"RARITY IS BEST PONY!"

"GOTHAM CITY NEEDS YOU BATGIRL!"

"PEPPER CLARK! WE LOVE YOU!"

First vote,

…

…

Batgirl.

…

…

Pepper. One vote Pepper, one vote Batgirl.

…

…

Batgirl. Two votes Batgirl, one vote Pepper.

…

…

Batgirl. Three votes Batgirl, one vote Pepper.

…

…

Pepper. Two votes Pepper, three votes Batgirl.

…

…

…

Pepper. Tied three votes Pepper, three votes Batgirl.

…

…

…

Batgirl. That's four votes Batgirl, three votes Pepper.

…

…

…

Pepper. That's four votes Pepper, four votes Batgirl, one vote left.

The winner of Survivor Prison Island, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BATGIRL!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Batgirl cheering from her seat, spreading her cape out long wide, shaking with excitement. Both Pepper and Rarity congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, Zod, Minka, Slenderman, Lanky, Freddy Krueger, Scorpion, Knuckles, NiGHTS, and Lobo, soon joined them.

"She may be second best to that of Batman, but Batgirl certainly proved herself to be worthy competitor, and she managed to control the entire merge phase of the game. She definitely deserves this game. Great job to Barbara Gordon!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my nineteenth season of Survivor! ^^

The jury votes can be seen on my wikia! It will be a little late getting updated, just a quick little note.

Batgirl becomes our next female winner, our fourth overall, and as for being the winner? It flipped flopped between her and Pepper throughout the entire series. Can you guess who the swing vote was at final tribal council?

The twentieth season of Survivor will be Survivor: Packers. I will be hosting a crossover with fellow author CrazyPackersFan. He will do a season with my players, called Survivor: Tropical Jungle, and I'll be doing a season with his own players. I haven't finalized the cast just yet, but stay tuned for a cast list sometime next week probably.


End file.
